


Nunca te enamores de un Stark

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secrets, Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: "No te enamores de un Stark. Tienen la capacidad de hacerte mierda... Sobretodo a ti que jamás te has enamorado antes" Bucky dijo serio a media cerveza, Steve se mordió el labio y su mirada se torno aguda."Lo dices como si supieras el futuro" Steve dijo protegiendo sutilmente a Tony con sus palabras.Bucky esbozo una amplia sonrisa, rota y divertida."No. Solo conozco el pasado"





	1. ¿¡HOWARD!?

_-Me gusta Howard- Bucky comentó al aire después de su sexta cerveza. Steve en primer impulso soltó una carcajada, al notar que su mejor amigo ya no reía trago audiblemente ._

  
_\- Lo admiras ¿No? - Steve preguntó intentando no sonar prejuicioso, aunque siendo honestos sí era un hombre prejuicioso._

  
_-Sí, lo admiro. Es impecable su inteligencia, su vitalidad, además es tan frío. No tiene un lado suave - Bucky dijo maravillado y Steve se mordió el labio, él consideraba precisamente eso como el mayor defecto de Howard._

  
_-Además... - Bucky continuó - Creo que debe ser muy bueno cogiendo- Steve escupió el trago que acaba de dar._

  
_-¿Howard? - Preguntó ilusamente._

  
_-Sí, tiene un cuerpo tan menudo y esos ojos... Mierda, un día soñé con él, no vestía nada más que su chaleco y un moño y..._

  
_-Basta- Steve lo interrumpió sintiéndose impuro por hablar de esa manera de un colega._

  
_-No sabía que fueras prejuicioso- Bucky dijo con una ceja alzada y Steve negó con la cabeza._

  
_-No lo soy, es solo que Howard de cierta forma es nuestro superior, y..._

  
_-Exacto! Eso torna todo más excitante, piénsalo! - Bucky dijo ebrio y animado y Steve sonrió entretenido._

  
_\- Se va a casar ¿Sabías?- Preguntó intentando sacar a su amigo de la idea._

  
_-Si. Lo vi en el periódico - Bucky dijo desganado._

  
_-Será bueno quitarte esa idea entonces -_

 _Steve dijo esperando que fuera el final de esta inesperada conversación._  
_No lo fue_

  
_-Pero imaginate Steve... Howard sentado sobre tu..._

  
_-¡Bucky! - Steve estaba completamente sonrojado, sus orejas ardiendo, su imaginación era hábil y ahora sabía que viviría por siempre con la imagen mental de Howard desnudo sentado sobre Bucky._

  
_\- Me la pone dura de solo pensarlo -_

  
_-Suficiente Bucks. Hora de irnos -_

  
_-Imaginate Steve, despertar al lado de un Stark-_

  
_-No es mi tipo de gente -_

  
_-No me mientas -_

  
_-De verdad Bucks, Howard es brillante, pero es arrogante, no tiene un lado... No se, ¿Humano? No, no me gusta. Además ni siquiera es tan apuesto-_

  
_-Vaya, eres un buen hipócrita -_

  
_Steve torció los ojos molesto._

  
_-Me voy al cuartel, tú decides si me acompañas ahora o si llegas por obra del espíritu santo-_

  
_Bucky saco la lengua traviesos._

  
_-Aguafiestas - dijo y comenzó a levantarse con dificultad._

  
\------  
74 años después  
\-----

  
\- Vaya, creí que no te gustaban los Stark - Bucky dijo nada discreto al notar el inmenso sonrojo que pigmento a Steve en cuanto Tony entró a la cocina.

  
Steve deseo que se lo tragara la tierra.

  
-¿Si? - Tony volteo al escuchar su apellido.

  
\- Nada - Steve se apresuró a decir verdaderamente nervioso.

  
-Steve quiere invitarlo a salir desde hace meses, pero le da pánico decirle - Bucky dijo sencillamente y Steve por un instante se sintió fuera de su cuerpo. Tony los observaba perplejo, esperaba la risa, la broma, algo que los delatara, pero lo único que encontró fue a un Bucky expectante y a un Steve completamente rojo con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

  
-¿Es cierto Steve? - La voz de Tony era suave pero firme. El ingeniero jamás habría pensado que esto era cierto, sin embargo Steve se veía que moriría de vergüenza en cualquier instante, su mirada evitandolo, su cara roja y sus músculos tensos.

  
Se veía inclusive más avergonzado que cuando Tony hace dos años lo había descubierto masturbandose.

  
-Disculpa Tony - Steve alcanzó a decir con voz ahogada aún incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Su mente buscando a velocidad luz una mentira convincente. El ingeniero sonrió enternecido.

  
-El Viernes estoy libre- Dijo cuando se dio cuenta que era real. Un par de ojos azul ahogados en ilusión lo voltearon a ver.

  
\- ¿A las 8?- Steve preguntó estúpidamente, una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

  
-Se puntual- Tony dijo con una mirada coqueta.

  
Steve no creía lo que acababa de acontecer, Bucky lo observaba verdaderamente entretenido.

  
\- De nada - Steve torció los ojos dramáticamente. Después de breves segundos de silencio Steve se animo a preguntar.

  
-¿Tú y Howard... Alguna vez...?  
Bucky esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

  
-Me cuentas que tal estuvo- Dijo entretenido y se levantó de la silla.

  
Steve sonrió para si mismo.  
\------  
-¿Y? ¿Que tal te fue? - Bucky preguntó curioso con la ceja alzada y la mirada traviesa.

Steve lo miro intrigado por un fragmento de segundo y al entender de qué se trataba sintió un sonrojo abrumante pigmentar sus mejillas.

-Estuvo bien-

-¿Un simple "bien"? - Bucky indagó tornándose impaciente.

-Ya basta Bucks- dijo realmente avergonzado y su mejor amigo torció los ojos dramáticamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Terminaste en 3 minutos? -

-¿Termine? - Steve preguntó intrigado y por la mirada de su amigo pudo entender de qué se trataba. Se sonrojo aún más.

-Por supuesto que no! - Steve dijo alterado y Bucky soltó una amplia risa - Es la primera vez que salimos, ¿Como crees que...? ¿Sexo? ¿Tan pronto? ¡No! -

-Disculpa, yo creí... Conociendo a Tony, pero probablemente se espero por ti-

-¡¿Por mi?! No, jamás hubo una insinuación ni nada... Él no, no buscaba eso, nos estamos conociendo-

-Esta bien, tranquilo. Solo creí que siendo un Stark estaría loco por ti y te comería vivo. ¿Entonces solo cenaron? -

-¿Loco por mí? - Steve permaneció en silencio un momento. - Mierda Bucks ¿y si le resulte muy aburrido? ¿Y si descubrió que no le gusto? ¿Y si no quiso tener nada?

Steve sonaba realmente preocupado, su voz agitada y sus ojos cristalinos. Bucky se dio cuenta de la tangible vulnerabilidad de su amigo.

-Hey, tranquilo. Se están conociendo apenas, mejor dime ¿Que opinaste de él? -

-¿Que que opine? Es indescriptible Bucks, es tan... Carismático y talentoso y divertido, y tiene ese lado tierno que Howard jamás tuvo - La sonrisa de Bucky se rompió por segundos, dio un largo trago a la cerveza para atenuar los recuerdos- Es sencillamente todo lo que nunca supe que quería.

Bucky trago amargamente . De verdad luchaba contra si mismo para mantener a Howard fuera de sus pensamientos y odiaba que después de tan victorioso olvido volviera a él como si le perteneciera. Sonrió amargamente. Tal vez siempre le había pertenecido.

-Suenas muy enamorado, deberías tener cuidado, un Stark tiene la capacidad de hacerte polvo, si se lo propone-

Steve permaneció callado, pero por la mirada rota de Bucky dudo si por un momento hablaba de Tony o de Howard.

\-------

Bucky contemplaba en silencio la película frente a él, Gravity en la televisión le lanzaba un vuelvo al estómago. Aquella conversación de madrugada en su mente. Howard explicando emocionado la factibilidad de un día ir al espacio, Bucky pretendiendo que entendía y sonriendo con su mirada clavada en sus labios.  
Le molestaba que a pesar de los 76 años que los apartaban, aún tenía el recuerdo nítido.

Unos toques acelerados en su puerta rompieron sus pensamientos... Lo agradeció en silencio.

-Bucky--Era la voz emocionada de Steve

-¿Si? -

-Bucky no lo vas a creer... Tony, Tony me acaba de invitar a salir, a desayunar mañana temprano, no se... Mierda, no se que hacer-

Bucky soltó una risita

-Ir Steve, eso tienes que hacer-

-Bucky, vendrías conmigo?

-¿Que? No-

No lo pensó dos veces, la presencia de Tony siempre le había incomodado, le recordaba demasiado a Howard.

-Pero no se si me estoy comportando como un idiota virginal-

-Steve, eres un idiota virginal-

Steve torció los ojos sin embargo su sonrojo lo delató, Bucky sonrió entretenido, Steve aún era virgen.

-Gracias por nada - Dijo sarcástico y Bucky sonrió.

\------  
-No. No podemos dejar a Jason a cargo de esa línea, esa línea es de detalle y él es ingeniería, necesitamos a un equipo de diseñadores industriales. No, mañana. Antes de las 8- Tony colgó la llamada y comenzó a escribir mensajes sin prestar atención a nada más que a su pantalla de grafeno. Steve se mordía el labio nervioso, Bucky hacia lo posible por distraerse. Otra llamada entró - ¿Si? ¿Samsung? ¿Corea del Sur? ¿Cuando? JA, no, el 18 estaré en Sidney. No, tampoco... París. No, consulta mi agenda con Pepper y luego que realmente tengas una fecha, me llamas -

Tony colgó algo molesto y se sacudió el cabello, después dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Steve quien lo miraba algo impresionado.

-Vaya, tienes una agenda apretada- Steve comentó algo apenado, Tony sonrió y Bucky entendió realmente lo que pensaba *Una agenda apretada como para perder tu tiempo conmigo* Bucky sintió una inmensa empatía, ese pensamiento siempre lo atormento durante los momentos que pasaba con Howard.

-Es una compañía de miles de empleados y cinco sedes mundiales, absorbe tiempo - Tony dijo algo serio y Steve bajo la mirada.  
Tony al notar un tinte de inseguridad en Steve le tomó la mano sobre la mesa, un par de ojos azules entre sorprendidos y cristalinos.

-Steve, me encanta dejar días solo para ti en esa agenda. Créeme que si pudiera lo haría con toda la agenda sin siquiera meditarlo -

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Tony lo apagó regalándole una tierna sonrisa al Capitán.

Bucky sintió que el estómago le volcaba entre tantas emociones, enojo, tristeza, nostalgia y abandono. Se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y salió precipitado. Tony y Steve se contemplaban asombrados.

-¿Fui muy gay? - Tony preguntó asustado de haber herido el moralismo de Bucky, Steve sintió que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir, sacando inmediatamente las peores conjeturas.  
\-------  
Steve jamás había sido un hombre celoso. No lo era. Este abrumante calor en el pecho y las ganas de voltear la mirada y gritar no eran eso. El sabor amargo en sus labios y su cuerpo involuntariamente acercándose más a Tony no era eso.

  
-¿Steve? - Tony preguntó algo extrañado del prolongado silencio que el capitán mantenía.

  
-Sí - Steve dijo con la mirada dura y la ceja alzada, Tony se mordió el labio, tratando de ahogar sus inseguridades, ¿y que si Steve se aburría de él?

  
-¿Todo bien? - Bucky preguntó del otro lado de sillón, el juego de cartas frente a ellos, el cigarro encendido del sargento y del ingeniero, Steve quiso morirse o matarlo. O ambas.

  
-Si- mordió irritado y se paro del sillón, camino a la cocina sacando una botella de su cerveza favorita, volteo de reojo a la sala. Bucky recargaba su cabeza sobre los muslos de Stark, mientras el ingeniero intentaba contar las cartas. Steve sintió como su estómago se hacía nudo cuando su novio se levantaba emocionado a situar la carta sobre la mesa, rozando peligrosamente el rostro de su mejor amigo.

  
-Escalera- Tony dijo victorioso aún sin percatarse de la densa nube de celos que cubría a Steve.

  
\- Eres bueno y rápido. Pero no mejor que yo. - Bucky dijo sonriente y dejó dos ases en la mesa, Stark sonrió ampliamente, una mirada juguetona peligrosamente excitante, Steve de sólo verlo sintió como una ereccion comenzaba a formarse.

  
-Eres el mejor contrincante que he tenido, pero no es suficiente--Tony dijo engreído y saco una flor imperial. Bucky por primera vez en 90 años perdía una partida. Se quedó sin habla unos segundos.

  
-¿Estas bien? - Tony preguntó ya algo consternado por su silencio.

  
_Pero Howard jamás me pudo ganar._

  
_-_ Bucks _-_

  
-No te lo tomes personal, después de todo Tony es un genio matemático. - Steve dijo intentando consolar a su amigo, se sentó junto a Stark algo sobreprotector, beso tiernamente su sien.

  
< _Howard jamás pudo y vaya que lo intentó, y apostó miles y todo y jamás ganó_ >

  
-Bucky? -

  
-Tengo que irme- dijo con los ojos ligeramente nublados y salió de la estancia. Tony se levantó por impulso a seguirlo, Steve lo tomó de la camisa por instinto.

  
-¿Pasa algo? - Tony preguntó algo molesto y el capitán lo soltó avergonzado, sus mejillas sonrojada y su mirada evadiéndolo

  
-Eso fue extraño-

  
-Si, Bucky últimamente actúa muy extraño cuando está contigo-

  
-¿Le desagradara mi nivel de homosexualidad? - Tony preguntó nervioso y Steve sonrió, le parecía adorable. Dio un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

  
-No, más bien, le agrada demasiado--Steve pretendió sonar inofensivo, Tony inmediatamente se iluminó con una sonrisa.

  
-Así que es eso-

  
-¿Eso que? -

  
-Estas celoso de tu mejor amigo-

  
-Por supuesto que no, se que tú jamás lo harías-

  
-¿Pero él sí? -

  
Steve intento ser hipócrita por un momento, pero no lo consiguió, no estaba en él ser así. Logró ocultar su disgusto toda la tarde, hasta que en el momento menos esperado, explotó.

  
-Agh! Es solo la manera en que te ve, te devora, siempre sonríe, siempre te pregunta acerca de tu trabajo, tus investigaciones, ¡Tu cabello por Dios! Siempre está dispuesto a un café contigo, o una platica. Siempre busca pretextos para pasar tiempo contigo o tocarte, es tan.... Desquiciante- Steve explotó al fin, a media noche mientras Tony intentaba conciliar el sueño. Sonrió ampliamente.

  
-Es porque soy magnético. No es nada más allá de lo común- dijo sin modestia y beso su cuello.

  
Steve decidió no responder cuando noto las respiraciones del ingeniero al fin rítmicas y profundas.  
\----------  
-Tony, te ves espectacular - Bucky dijo naturalmente al ver al ingeniero con un chaleco negro y un moño al cuello, Steve se mordió la lengua para no decir nada inapropiado.

  
-Es Halloween. Iré de Howard Stark- dijo verdaderamente divertido y entonces Bucky realmente se puso a observarlo. A los segundos reconoció ese chaleco, el recuerdo quemándolo como acero al nervio. Trago difícilmente y sin pensarlo camino hacia él. Stark jamás se había sentido tan asechado en su vida, los ojos azul marino del sargento sobre sus ojos castaños, su brazo humano comenzó a delinear el contorno del chaleco, colocando delicadamente su mano en su espalda baja. Tal vez demasiado baja. Tony trago audiblemente .

  
-Eh James- carraspeo nervioso Tony- No creo, ehm, que a Steve le-

  
Se quedo sin palabras al notar que se inclinaba a su cuello y sin decir nada aspiraba su aroma. Stark sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Esto estaba MAL. Steve lo malinterpretaría todo si los veía.  
El capitán regresó al espacio con su saco militar ya puesto solo para descubrir a su mejor amigo abrazando y besándole el cuello a su novio.

  
-¿Pero QUE MIERDA TE PASA? - Dijo verdaderamente molesto y lo sujeto de la muñeca, Bucky estaba en un trance de pasado, no se percataba de que había hecho para que esto sucediera. La mirada de Tony temerosa y la de Steve encendida.

  
-¿A mi?

  
-Suficiente- El capitán dijo molesto y lo aventó al ascensor, cerrándolo tras ellos.

  
-Espera Steve... - Tony había vuelto en sí e intentó detenerlo en vano. Trago difícilmente.

  
-Jarvis... -

  
-Se dirigen al gimnasio-

  
Steve cerró la puerta del gimnasio rompiendo la manija de aluminio. Sabía que no impediría que Tony llegara, pero al menos lo atrasaría.

  
-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Te gusta Tony?

  
-¿Que?

  
-Siempre estas al pendiente de él, siempre sonriendo, siempre tocándole. Estoy harto. Trato de no ser posesivo, de ser lo más abierto que puedo, pero has rebasado mi límite, que mierda te sucede?! Yo no estoy jugando, lo amo James. No puedo creer que no te interese...

  
-No Steve, a mi no me atrae Tony, sé que lo quieres yo, yo jamás te haría eso-  
Steve se rompió entre su lealtad por Bucky y su amor por Tony

  
-¿Entonces por que mierda lo abrazabas así? Parecía como si lo quisieras Bucks

  
-Es complicado

  
-¡No! a la mierda con complicado, he estado en esta situación desde hace meses, cada que te pregunto por Tony dices "es complicado" o te muestras evasivo,!¿Como puedo confiar en tu si tú n...

  
-Ese chaleco lo traía Howard la primera vez que estuvimos juntos - Bucky soltó esas palabras al aire interrumpiendo a Steve, sus ojos cerrados incapaz de ver la primer reacción de su mejor amigo.

  
-¿Que...?

  
-Howard. Siempre fue Howard. La razón por la que no me case, por la que no salgo con nadie, por la que disfruto tanto la compañía de Tony. Siempre ha sido Howard.

  
Steve permanecía en silencio sepulcral.

  
-Perdí. Me enamore de él. Fui un completo imbécil porque él bien me advirtió que no se enamoraba de nadie - La voz de Bucky comenzó a romperse - Siempre que salgo inesperadamente o que actuó impulsivo es porque Tony me recuerda demasiado a él y me abruma. Me enoja que después de tantos malditos años todavía me afecte.-  
Steve acortó la distancia entre ambos, aún incapaz de decir nada.

  
-Estábamos jugando cartas, era algo habitual, yo siempre ganaba, él siempre apostaba, hasta un día que estábamos muy ebrios, y se apostó él.

  
-¿Él?

  
-Si yo ganaba podía hacerle esa noche lo que yo quisiera.-

  
Steve trago difícilmente.

  
-Él ya...? -

  
\- No, no estaba casado. - Bucky dijo en un tono fúnebre, Steve trago audiblemente .

  
-Esa noche gané. Y él creyó que querría coger y sacarnos esa terrible tensión sexual que nos embargaba cada que nos veíamos.

  
-¿Que hiciste? - Steve preguntó algo enternecido por la historia.

  
-Lo invite a cenar, pague yo la cuenta y después lo lleve a bailar. Estaba muy avergonzado, pero también muy dócil, diferente, en sus ojos podría jurar que vi pizcas de cariño, inclusive hay veces que pienso que era amor- Bucky seco sus lágrimas y exhalo audiblemente. -La primera vez que él voluntariamente me buscó y comenzó a seducirme y desvestirse vestía ese chaleco, aún lo recuerdo nítidamente . -

  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato.

  
-Lo que dijiste hace tiempo, de que un Stark te rompía si se lo proponía.-

  
Bucky sonrió amargamente.

  
-Es cierto. Pero no, no quiero adentrarme en eso, es un lugar algo oscuro y aún suelo perderme entre los grises.

  
-Lo entiendo-

  
Otro momento de silencio.

  
-Perdón por mi conjetura respecto a Tony.  
Bucky soltó una risa audible.

  
-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, él es oficialmente la persona que menos me excita en el mundo. Es demasiado perturbante.-

  
Steve sonrió avergonzado

  
-Gracias por contarme.-

  
Tony desde el Penthouse contemplaba las cámaras entre sumamente perturbado y terriblemente enternecido.  
\--------  
Bucky llegó noche a su apartamento ese día. Después de la platica con Steve los recuerdos habían sido demasiado difíciles de cargar y su decisión más sabia había sido ahogarlos en alcohol, se tambaleaba entre sus cosas hasta llegar a su cama, se quito ambas botas y encendió la lámpara de su mesa.

  
Sobre la cama yacía el chaleco negro de Howard y una carta cerrada. El Sargento rápidamente reconoció la letra y sintió un mudo en la garganta.

  
Era la letra de Howard.

\--------

 


	2. ¿Sueños o Recuerdos?

****_1944_

_-Sargento ¿Está bien?-_

_-No me digas Sargento, Howard – Bucky dijo exaltado, sintió que su corazón se disparó al doble de rápido al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Howard._

_-¿Sargento Barnes?-_

_-Me besaste- Bucky observó cuidando antes que estuviesen completamente solos en su laboratorio, la puerta tras de él herméticamente cerrada._

_-De nada- Howard dijo sencillamente y volvió a ponerse la máscara de soldadura, Bucky sintió verdadera frustración y se acercó agresivamente a él tomándolo de la muñeca._

_-No estaba agradeciendo-_

_Howard se quitó la máscara. Su mirada ligeramente angustiada, no podría haberse equivocado, era más que evidente que Bucky sentía una atracción inmensurable por él, no había manera de que estuviese mal todo este tiempo._

_-¿Es una queja?- Howard preguntó manteniendo una impenetrable fachada de fortaleza e indiferencia. Bucky gruñó molesto, apoyó su frente sobre el hombro del hombre de menor estatura._

_-No- Susurro con el cuerpo temblando, Howard entonces entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Bucky no solo sentía atracción hacía él, tal vez y solo tal vez, Bucky comenzaba a tomarle cierto afecto, sonrió complacido y enmarañó su mano entre el cabello largo del sargento, haciendo un delicado masaje al mismo tiempo que cuidadoso buscaba su cuello, plantando suaves besos._

_-Howard- Bucky comenzó, pero antes de que pudiese decirle que se detuviera o que debían hablarlo, Howard mordió algo agresivo e inesperado a Bucky. El sargento retrocedió encendido entre una extraña mezcla de enojo, impulso y excitación._

_-Estás jugando demasiado cerca del fuego Stark-_

_-Nunca es demasiado cerca sargento- Howard dijo engreído y Bucky sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, acortó completamente la distancia entre ambos y tomándolo de la cintura lo besó algo agresivamente, sus labios hambrientos buscándolo, sus manos fácilmente suspendiendo su cuerpo en el aire, su erección jamás tan sólida como en ese instante. Howard respondía al beso voraz, sus manos jalando mechones de cabello largo, necesitado, sin mesura, sin interés en el dolor que pudiera causarle al sargento._

_Steve tenía razón. Howard parecía no tener un lado suave o vulnerable._

_Las manos del sargento habían desabrochado el chaleco negro que vestía cuando ambos escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo, ambos hombres se separaron inmediatamente, Bucky intentando ocultar su erección mientras pretendía recorrer el laboratorio de Howard. Howard por su parte intentaba cerrar su chaleco y alinear su moño, su respiración verdaderamente agitada._

_-Sr. Stark- Steve saludó mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio_

_-¿Sí?- Respondió en un hilo de voz._

_-Tenemos junta a las 18, nos gustaría contar contigo-_

_-Hecho-_

_Steve lo observó curioso por un largo rato, Bucky oculto detrás de la columna de concreto que aterrizaba casi al final del laboratorio._

_\- Muy bien- Estaba a punto de salir cuando Howard carraspeo la garganta, Bucky maldijo entre dientes._

_-Capitán Rogers- comenzó- Me he dado cuenta que tiene un interés por Carter-_

_Steve se sonrojó adorablemente._

_-Lo tengo-_

_-Es una buena mujer, téngalo siempre en mente- Howard dijo honesto y Steve asintió._

_-Lo sé-  dijo, asintió y después de dar una última ojeada al laboratorio, cerró la puerta al salir._

_\- Ya puedes irte- Howard dijo indiferente y Bucky torció los ojos._

_-Tú y yo necesitamos hablar-_

_-No tengo nada que decir, ¿Tú sí?-_

_-No puedes llegar un día y repentinamente besarme ¿Lo entiendes?-_

_-¿No? Disculpa, tal vez me confundí cuando decidiste llevarme a cenar, abriste la puerta del auto, me invitaste unos tragos y después estando completamente nervioso,  me pediste una pieza. Creí que era la respuesta esperada que buscabas- Howard dijo fingiendo inocencia y Bucky sintió el pecho caliente y las mejillas sonrojadas – Lo malinterprete, no volverá a suceder – Howard dijo ya gélido y volvió a colocarse la máscara de soldadura, Bucky gruñó verdaderamente frustrado, caminaba en círculos junto al ingeniero que parecía no importarle en lo absoluto lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo en la mente del sargento._

_Estaba ahogado en debates. ¿Qué pretendía Howard? ¿Hablar todos los días, ser amigos íntimos, confesarse sus temores y anhelos, asegurarse que ambos estaban bien después de cada misión, coquetear tan descaradamente con él y después simplemente pretender que un beso había sido una equivocación? ¿Una malinterpretación? Bucky se acercó exaltado al ingeniero y le quitó la máscara de nuevo, planto un suave beso en sus labios, no se dio cuenta en que momento sus mejillas eran húmedas._

_-No lo malinterpretaste, pero no, no entiendes_

_-¿Qué no entiendo?- Howard preguntó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su mirada castaña tranquila._

_\- Me gustas –_

_-Creo que sí lo había entendido-_

_-No, mierda. No solo físicamente, no solo te admiro o me excita que seas tan déspota y sexual, te qui…-_

_-No lo digas- Howard lo interrumpió en seco y el sargento sintió como su corazón comenzaba a fisurarse._

_-Pero yo…-_

_-Sargento Barnes. No soy de las personas que quieren. No soy un hombre que te abrazará en las noches, no voy a arriesgar mi carrera y posición social por hacer público que estoy con un hombre, no sé si lo recuerdes pero esto es contra la ley.-_

_Bucky sintió un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse._

_-Perdóname Bucky, me gustas mucho y me caes muy bien. Pero verdaderamente creo en relaciones humanas sin sentimientos de por medio, nos vuelven vulnerables y nos distraen de lo realmente importante._

_-¿Lo realmente importante?- Bucky preguntó en un hilo de voz, sus mejillas húmedas._

_-Nuestro legado-_

_Después de tal rechazo y frialdad cualquier hombre hubiese decidido irse, llorar, ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Bucky por un fragmentó se preguntó que habría hecho Steve si Peggy le hubiese dicho exactamente lo mismo que acababa de escuchar de Howard… Pero no, Steve jamás tendría ese problema porque era un suertudo heterosexual. Bucky jamás había sido cobarde, pero sobretodo jamás había perdido, contra nadie._

_\- Lo entiendo y lo respeto. Pero no cambia lo que yo siento, no sé realmente porque Howard, realmente eres un hijo de puta. Pero te quiero, como nunca había querido a alguien-_

_-No puedo ser lo que buscas – Howard repitió con voz fría._

_-No, pero si quieres permanecer aquí, tienes que aceptar lo que te digo. No planeo ser correspondido, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que si vamos a seguir jugando a esto y arriesgarnos tienes que aceptar que me importas.-_

_-¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil?- Howard repuso molesto y Bucky retrocedió un paso._

_-Tómalo o déjalo-_

_Bucky salió del laboratorio sin dirigirle otra mirada, conocía a Howard, sabía que en cuánto la contra-parte de su juego demostraba afecto o sentimientos, el ingeniero huiría, a pesar de que la otra persona aceptara sus condiciones, si Howard sentía por un segundo que alguien lo amaba, escapaba con un pánico tangible. Bucky siempre pensó que era un sincero temor a herir, lo cual en su lógica demostraba que a Howard e importaban las personas con las que se relacionaba, que no era ni tan frío, ni tan maldito como todos lo creían._

_Había esperado días de indiferencia, inclusive semanas. Lo que jamás había esperado sin embargo fueron los ligeros toques a la puerta de su habitación, Steve se movió entre las cobijas de su cama algo disgustado._

_-Es tarde Bucks-_

_-No sé quién sea- dijo honesto y se acercó a la puerta._

_-¿Quién?-_

_-En mi laboratorio, ahora- Era la voz de Howard y sonaba alterado. Bucky tragó audiblemente._

_-¿Quién?- Steve inquirió al ver que su amigo se ponía el saco militar de nuevo, unos pantalones verde militar y una playera de resaque blanca, su cabello castaño suelto._

_-Vuelvo enseguida- Fue lo único que contesto y salió de su habitación. No había nadie en el pasillo, camino en silencio hasta la tan conocida puerta y encontró todo apagad, una sutil luz al fondo del espacio, la recamara privada de Howard, varias botellas de vino abiertas, Howard con ese chaleco negro, camisa blanca, tirantes negros y mirada perdida._

_-¿Sí?-_

_Howard bebía de una copa de cristal, el humo de su puro encendido impregnando el espacio, su cama distendida._

_-Lo tomo- Howard dijo con voz nerviosa y Bucky sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que eso sería lo más cercano que obtendría a un “Te quiero” por parte del ingeniero, así que asintió._

_-Muy bien- Bucky dijo e intento caminar hacía la puerta pero el ingeniero lo tomó de la mano._

_\- ¿Quieres una copa?- Howard preguntó algo inquieto y Bucky simplemente asintió. Howard la sirvió notablemente nervioso._

_-¿Estas bien?- Bucky preguntó algo sorprendido por contemplar por primera vez un semblante frágil en el ingeniero._

_-Sí… No, yo…. Agh- Se río para sí mismo – Solo nervioso, nunca he hecho esto – confesó y el sargento lo miró intrigado._

_-¿Hacer qué…?-_

_No duro mucho tiempo en entenderlo, Howard comenzaba a quitarse lentamente el chaleco, después comenzó a desabrochar sus tirantes, su mirada encendida y una sonrisa nerviosa –encantadora Bucky pensó- en sus labios. Avanzó tímidamente entre las piernas de sargento, se sentó sobre sus muslos, su ya formada erección en el vientre del sargento, sus labios comenzando a trazar besos por el pecho de Bucky._

_-Howard…- Intentó hacerlo sonar como una advertencia pero sonó más como un gemido ahogado, su propia erección formándose._

_\- Puede que después de esto, no sea lo que creías – dijo tiernamente al oído de Bucky el sargento sintió un calor asfixiante en el pecho, lo tomó de la espalda baja y con facilidad lo acostó sobre la cama._

_-Eres todo lo que quiero- dijo y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa blanca, un sendero de besos y mordidas en el cuerpo menudo del ingeniero, pronto su mano descendió hasta su formada erección._

_Howard soltó el primer gemido, su cuerpo comenzando a temblar, su mirada tornándose cristalina._

_\- Además, yo jamás he hecho esto tampoco – Bucky confesó y dio un suave beso en sus labios._

_-No mientas, te he visto con muchas chicas antes – Howard dijo algo avergonzado y entonces Bucky entendió._

_-Pero… tú, eres…-_

_-Vendo esa imagen- Howard corrigió verdaderamente avergonzado y Bucky sonrió ampliamente._

_-No me hubieras dicho eso jamás- Bucky dijo honesto y Howard sintió un nudo en la garganta, intentó mantenerse firme._

_-¿Te decepcione?-_

_-¿Qué? – Bucky preguntó sorprendido, después soltó una risa entretenida – No idiota, acabas de despertar un lado terrible mío-_

_-¿Terrible?-_

_-Soy terriblemente celoso- dijo mientras sujetaba la erección del ingeniero con su mano, Howard sintió un escalofrío descender por toda su columna dorsal, comenzó a quedarse sin aire – Y posesivo- Bucky confesó a su oído y besó nuevamente sus labios – Y eres mío-_

_Howard sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, porque no solo era excitante, sino porque reconocía la voz de Bucky cuando era crudamente honesto.  Y en ese momento estaba siendo honesto._

_-Mío- susurro en su oído y le quitó el pantalón que vestía, un beso en su garganta –Dime si en algún momento te lastimo-_

_Howard simplemente asintió._

_Terriblemente asustado._

_Terriblemente tierno._

_Un “te amo” se ahogaba en la garganta del sargento, su mirada brillaba al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo del ingeniero frente a él, su espalda encorvada respondiendo a cada toque que Bucky hacía, sus labios entreabiertos hinchados de todos los besos y mordidas que el sargento plantaba para demostrar que era suyo. Bucky comenzó a dilatarlo entre sus dedos y su lengua, los sonidos de Howard dignos de un virgen, su cuerpo alerta y receptivo, temblando y jadeando, su erección completamente curva rozando con su propio vientre._

_-No aguantaré mucho, quítate la ropa – Bucky sonrió ante tal orden y obedeció con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, besó tiernamente la frente del ingeniero y presiono la cabeza de su miembro en el menudo cuerpo debajo él._

_-¿Estás listo?-_

_Howard exhaló nervioso. Asintió y Bucky beso con hambre sus labios al mismo tiempo que se introducía en él, una mordida en su labio inferior y un rasguño en su espalda que pudo jurar que duraría una semana._

_El cuerpo del ingeniero era estrecho y temblaba frenéticamente a cada penetración. Pronto comenzó a ser incapaz de articular palabras y sus gemidos se fundieron con los de Howard._

_\-------_

-Bucks- Sintió una mano grande moviéndolo entre las cobijas, intentó aferrarse al recuerdo en su sueño.

-Bucky- Era la voz de Steve y lo agitaba compulsivamente, gruño molesto sintiendo una verdadera frustración sexual.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió molesto con la voz ahogada en la almohada.

-Estas gimiendo el nombre de Howard a gritos- Steve dijo con un inmenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, fue cuando Bucky se percató de su situación. Su cuarto se encontraba junto a la cocina, en el área común de la torre, seguramente Steve y Tony habían ido a desayunar como cada mañana que buscaban coincidir la mayor parte del tiempo que podían. Seguramente sus gritos y gemidos se escuchaban en la cocina. Seguramente Tony había escuchado todo.

-Mierda, dime que Tony no escuchó- Bucky dijo aún sin levantar la mirada de la almohada, sabía que por el nivel de calor que sentía en las mejillas, estaba completamente rojo.

-Sí creo que escucho un poco- Steve dijo algo nervioso y Bucky deseo que la tierra lo devorará.

-Mierda-


	3. Real

Bucky caminaba en círculos afuera del elevador privado de Tony, una parte de él le dictaba que debía pedirle una disculpa, debía inventar algún tipo de mentira convincente para que no pensara que él tenía fantasías con su papá, sería demasiado perturbante para ambos, y aunque Tony no era precisamente su amigo, Steve estaba demasiado enamorado de él, así que probablemente iba a ver a Tony los próximos muchos años de su vida. Exhalo resignado. La otra parte le gritaba que lo dejara pasar sin decir nada, estaba seguro que Tony jamás le preguntaría al respecto y para ser sinceros la mejor manera de arreglar ciertos conflictos, era olvidándolos.

-No seas un cobarde- dijo entre dientes para sí mismo y entró al elevador.

Tony le dio acceso. Tragó audiblemente. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminó cauteloso al interior, había entrado varias veces pero siempre con Steve, era la primera vez que se encontraba solo con Tony, sintió un aleteo en el estómago y recordó que era exactamente la misma sensación que sentía cada que veía a Howard pasando por los pasillos del cuartel, o exponiendo una gran idea o estrategia bélica que siempre dejaba a todos impresionados.

-Sargento-

Bucky cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes, la voz de Tony tan parecida a la del hombre que había amado en secreto durante tantos años.

-Tony- Porque decir Stark era simplemente demasiado doloroso.

-Temo que Steve no se encuentra aquí- Tony dijo sin prestarle atención ni dirigirle una mirada, sus manos sosteniendo una taza de café y su mirada perdida en algún punto muerto del piso.

-Lo sé- Bucky dijo y respiro varias veces, trago difícilmente y después de repetirse varias veces <No seas un cobarde>, lo dijo –Creo que la otra mañana escuchaste algo que tal vez pudo ponerte un poco incómodo-

-¿Así que vamos a hablar de esto?- Tony dijo bastante entretenido y por primera vez levantó la mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa entretenida y sus ojos castaños brillaron igual que los de aquel hombre bajo la mirada intimidado.

-Lamento que te haya incomodado, seguramente lo malentendiste….-

Tony soltó una risa.

-Bucky, si vamos a hablar será con la verdad solamente. Si no, entonces pretendamos que nunca sucedió. Eres el mejor amigo de Steve, sé que debemos vernos por varios años aún- Tony dijo sincero y dio un largo trago a su café. Lo observaba expectante.

Sabía que Bucky no mentiría.

Sabía que buscaba respuestas, al igual que él.

Bucky permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, después dejó salir un lánguido suspiro y sin dirigirle la mirada, confesó.

-No sé si son sueños o recuerdos- dijo entre avergonzado y herido, Tony se mordió el labio intentando digerir lo que estaría por suceder, aún tenía tiempo para escapar. Pero su curiosidad era aún más grande, sabía que su papá había amado y cuidado a su mamá durante todo su matrimonio, sin embargo jamás había pensado la factibilidad de que Howard hubiese jugado fuera de las normas, de que Howard hubiese amado fuera de sus habituales cálculos, era demasiada a tentación de conocer un lado que jamás imaginó que su papá pudiera tener.

-¿Quieres un café?- Ofreció y Bucky aceptó, ambos con una taza de café en la mano y un cigarro encendido.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- Tony preguntó y Bucky soltó una risa en un bufido.

-No sé si son recuerdos. Son demasiado buenos para ser ciertos, Howa…. Tu papá jamás demostró una pizca de cariño-

-Puedes decirle Howard, no me perturba. De cualquier forma jamás me acostumbré a decirle papá- Tony dijo amargamente y Bucky sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho, le intrigaba demasiado saber los pormenores de la relación padre-hijo que ellos habían llevado, sin embargo a lo que Steve le había platicado, Tony era extremadamente hermético cuando se trataba de Howard.

-Jamás fui correspondido- Bucky dijo amargamente y Tony sintió cierta desilusión.

-¿Jamás tuvieron sexo?- Tony preguntó demasiado indiscreto y vio como la piel palida del sargento comenzaba a enrojecerse, tanto que inclusive su nuca comenzaba a pigmentarse, soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es un sí-

-Me refiero a que jamás me quiso-

-¿Leíste la carta?- Tony inquirió curioso.

-No, no puedo. He intentado huir de Howard y estos recuerdos o alucinaciones desde que recuperé mi memoria, no sé qué tanto pueda deprimirme saber que todo lo que recuerdo no es cierto, o peor, que sí lo es-

Tony lo observó pensativo.

-Por experiencia, siempre es mejor afrontar los demonios voluntariamente y de frente, tarde o temprano te buscan y siempre te encuentran. Es mejor hacerlo cuando puedes tener el control de ello-

-Será un infierno-

-Sí, pero al menos estas mentalizado a quemarte- Tony dijo con una honesta sonrisa y Bucky sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres un peligro para Steve- dijo honesto y Tony le dedicó una sonrisa rota

-Lo sé-

-Él jamás se había enamorado así de nadie- Bucky dijo intentando sonar amenazante y Tony inhaló profundamente a su cigarro.

-Intentaré no romperlo, lo prometo- Tony dijo honesto y Bucky asintió.

-Gracias Tony-

-No, de qué…De hecho, tengo algo para ti, pero necesito que primero leas la carta y decidas si quieres o no adentrarte a esto-

-¿Tú ya la leíste?-

-No-

Bucky tragó algo nervioso y asintió, sin decir más salió del penthouse, fue a la cocina por una cerveza y después de dar incontables vueltas por su cuarto rodeando la carta se tornó de valor, se secó las manos del sudor que emanaba y apretando la mandíbula y dejando salir un lánguido suspiro, la abrió.

_“Sargento Barnes:_

_El ejército ruso avanza por las siguientes coordenadas: E 9°0'0" N 51°0'0”, esperamos su colaboración para el ataque sorpresa del enemigo, así mismo esperamos contar con lo mejor de su equipo, así mismo con el Capitán Rogers, yo estaré al frente con la agente Peggy, y en el punto anteriormente mencionado nos habremos de encontrar. Me faltan las palabras para decirte como me siento, te extraño, más de lo que debería, no más de lo que imagine, en eso te estaría mintiendo.  Estoy enloqueciendo, no puedo aceptar que ya no estas, Steve está hundido en el bar y yo no puedo salir del laboratorio. ¿Por qué mierda tú y no Steve? Sé que esto es la guerra y que ambos teníamos los días contados, sin embargo me duele en el pecho no ver tus ojos oceánicos buscándome en cada informe, me revuelve el estómago ver a Steve deshecho y yo no poder mostrarlo, porque fuimos todo sin ser nada. Estúpidamente te confieso, algunas noches que pasabas conmigo te contemplaba dormido, tan tranquilo, tan en paz e ingenuamente pensaba que después de esto habría una luz, que podría escapar a un campo de Suiza y ocultarme en una cabaña entre montañas nevadas contigo. ¿Estúpido, no? Ni siquiera hubo un después de esto. Y aunque lo hubiese habido seguramente no habrías accedido a una vida doméstica, tu corazón siempre fue como el de Steve, atado a la aventura. Mi nombre siempre estará en los medios y mi cerebro siempre será algo que me arroje a lo inesperado. Éramos todo lo que no podía ser, lo supe, desde el principio, desde que vi que lentamente caías en mi juego, cada que tu mirada se hacía menos agresiva y que comenzabas a sonreír sin mesura. Supe que eras peligroso y creí poder jugar con fuego sin quemarme, pero perdí. A pesar de saber, entender perfectamente que tú y yo jamás podríamos ser, te quise, y por primera vez en mis 27 años mi corazón venció a mi razón. Me siento estúpido, enojado conmigo mismo por quererte, pero aún más porque moriste sin saberlo. Fui un cobarde, y por siempre cargare con ello. Solo, ojala, ojala tuviera un momento más contigo.”_

Las manos le temblaban frenéticamente y sentía la garganta cerrada, las mejillas empapadas, como ráfaga miles de recuerdos de Howard comenzaron a inundarlo, se ahogaba entre un llanto de arrepentimiento y dolor y una sonrisa nostálgica de alegría, porque no había alucinado, porque cada recuerdo que tenía era real y alguna vez besó a Howard, y alguna vez sintió su cuerpo menudo bajo él y a pesar de que pareciese imposible, el ingeniero, el genio engreído de las mil mujeres y las botellas de whiskey, lo había querido.

Howard era real.


	4. Detector de Recuerdos

 

 

 

Tony Stark en algunos aspectos era el hombre más humanitario que podrías conocer, si él consideraba que el bien común estaba por encima de su vida, era el primero en caminar a la horca, sin siquiera temblar. Era bondadoso, gentil, con un lado tímido y demasiado vulnerable cuando algo o alguien lograba traspasar sus escudos emocionales. Era blanco.

Pero también era negro.

Es un hecho mundialmente conocido que las personas con mayor coeficiente intelectual suelen ser más egoístas, más introvertidas emocionalmente, arrogantes, perspicaces, curiosos, soberbios e incapaces de comprender las leyes básicas sociales. Tony no era una excepción.

Eso era lo excitante de Stark, pero también era lo más desquiciante.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Steve preguntó verdaderamente molesto, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules profundos sin siquiera parpadear, Tony torció los ojos dramáticamente y tomo el vaso de whiskey a las rocas de la mesa, de un trago lo terminó y con la mirada buscó la botella.

-Sí- respondió sencillamente y comenzó a servirse.

-Tony, es una pésima idea, su estabilidad mental apenas se está logrando, ha sido un progreso continuo que nos ha tomado demasiado trabajo a todos-

Tony exhalo comenzando a molestarse.

-Steve, él tiene lagunas mentales, no sabe si sus recuerdos son realidad o alucinaciones, no sabe bien quién fue-

-Pero sabe quién es Tony…-

El ingeniero soltó una risa.

-No sabe quién es, nadie puede saber quién es sin saber quién fue. Si tú no recordarás que realmente eres un chico asmático, sensible y talentoso, serías un engreído cruel. Quien fuimos forja lo que somos.

Steve lo contempló en silencio un momento, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no era solo su espíritu altruista o su filosofía de vida lo que hacía que Tony estuviese tan cooperativo con Bucky, el ingeniero siempre tenía una razón personal para todos sus proyectos experimentales.

Después de meditarlo por buen rato, su mirada azul se iluminó destellante.

-Es por Howard- dijo sencillamente y Tony torció los ojos dramáticamente, sin embargo no lo negó.

-¿Tony… vas a arriesgar su salud mental por enterarte de su relación con tu papá?-

-No es la relación que tuvieron lo que me interesa- Tony dijo seco, en parte era cierto, Steve se mordió el labio pensativo, sabía que el tema de Howard siempre alteraba a Tony.

-Explícame, quiero entenderte- dijo un poco más calmado y se sentó en un banco alto de la barra de cuarzo de la pequeña cocina del loft. Tony titubeo un instante, no estaba acostumbrado a una pareja, y aunque aún no habían tenido esa platica en cuánto a que tan serios iban en esta relación, no pudo ocultar que sentía un extraño calor placentero en su pecho al pensar en la remota idea de que tal vez y solo tal vez, Steve Rogers podría amarlo.

-Howard siempre se mostró impenetrable e inflexible, me gustaría saber que también fue humano- Tony dijo y lo miró directamente a los ojos dando entender que eso era todo lo que escucharía respecto al tema, Steve asintió, no era mucho, pero era la primera vez que Tony se abría respecto a eso, así que simplemente asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la silla, acortando en dos pasos la distancia entre ambos y lo envolvió en un abrazo, sintió como el cuerpo del ingeniero mutó de tenso y a la defensiva, a un poco más relajado e inclusive recíproco.

-Está bien, lo respeto. Solo espero no les afecte tanto, a ambos- Steve dijo honesto y Tony asintió, se mordía la lengua para ahogar las palabras que ataban su garganta, Steve solo acaricio suavemente su espalda, suave pero firme, indicándole que no importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara a Tony ser completamente abierto con él, él estaría ahí, esperándolo.

-Me gustaría, que nos acompañaras- Tony dijo honesto en un susurro y Steve lo apretó aún más entre sus brazos, sonrió y plantó un tierno beso en su frente.

-Por supuesto-

\-----

Bucky permanecía sentado en el cómodo sillón de terapia que Tony mantenía en su taller destinado exclusivamente a las noches que Steve se desvelaba con él, dibujando. Un sensor en la sien, las palpitaciones aceleradas y el nudo en la garganta.

-La dinámica es sencilla- Tony decía mientras sostenía en la mano un dispositivo holográfico. –Tú solo cierra los ojos y recuerda, el sensor proyectará tus recuerdos a tiempo real, como si re-viviéramos la escena, el indicador nos dirá si es real o no acorde a las zonas cerebrales que se vayan involucrando-

Bucky asintió temeroso.

-¿Quiere decir que ustedes verán lo mismo que yo vea y piense?-

Steve se mordió el labio nervioso, no sabía si estaba preparado para indirectamente volver a esa época, aunque solo fuese en recuerdos. Tony también parecía nervioso, sin embargo su emoción superaba por mucho su temor.

-Sí-

Paso un ligero silencio entre los tres hombres.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- Tony preguntó algo impaciente y Bucky cerró los ojos.

-Empecemos-

Stark se iluminó con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Empecemos por el inicio, ¿Cómo conociste a Howard?-

_1944_

_-Bucky, te presento al Sr. Stark – Steve dijo con su uniforme verde puesto, dos medallas colgando orgullosamente de su pecho, un inmenso plano extendido en las mesas el frente, varios banderines rojos sembrados a diestra y siniestra por el mapa. Bucky levantó su mirada oceánica para encontrar a un hombre menudo con bigote, sin uniforme, una camisa blanca, tirantes tintos y un moño el mismo tono en su cuello. Ya lo había visto antes, muchas veces, en el periódico y en aquella expo hace un año. Tenía un aspecto bastante común para ser sinceros. Ojos castaños, piel blanca y cabello oscuro. Bucky extendió su mano._

En cuánto el recuerdo comenzó, la pantalla holográfica se iluminó y Steve sintió un apretón en el pecho por –de cierta manera- volver en ese instante al pasado, Tony sin embargo estaba maravillado, porque frente a él veía por primera vez –“en vivo”- a un Howard Stark de 27 años, a un Steve Rogers sin mirada rota y con una inocencia profunda y a un Bucky Barnes con sus brazos íntegros, sintió un calor por el pecho, algo extraño y que lo pigmentaba de profunda felicidad.

_-Sargento Barnes- dijo con formalidad notando que en el cuarto había puros rangos militares, siendo Stark el único civil presente._

_-Howard- respondió sencillamente y tomó su mano. Un apretón sencillo, la piel del ingeniero se notaba rugosa, sus manos pequeñas en proporción a su cuerpo. Bucky le otorgó una leve sonrisa y volteó su mirada al plano._

_\- La estrategia es llegar al frente Continental aterrizando de Inglaterra a Polonia- Steve djio y todos asintieron, Howard se mordió el labio pensativo._

_-Yo sugeriría el Pacifico- dijo tímido y todas las miradas en la mesa se dirigieron a él. Bucky lo observó intrigado, desde el suero había percibido que todos tenían un respeto supremo por Steve, una admiración que lograba que todo lo que Steve propusiera, se realizara. Nadie lo cuestionaba nunca, y ahí estaba ese tipo delgado y tímido. Bucky sonrió entretenido, en la expo de un año había parecido más intimidante y grandioso de lo que realmente era._

_-¿Razón?- Steve inquirió siempre abierto al dialogo, su orgullo parcialmente sacudido._

_-Solo tienen a Japón protegiendo-_

_-Sr. Stark ¿Sí ha visto la calidad de submarinos que Hydra controla?- Peggy preguntó y Howard sonrió._

_-Sí, yo mismo desarme uno. Son tecnología verdaderamente avanzada-_

_-¿Qué sugieres?- Steve preguntó comenzando a interesarse._

_-Volar sobre ellos-_

_-Pero también controlan el cielo- Bucky dijo con el ceño fruncido y Howard le otorgó una amplia sonrisa._

_-Es que no me ha visto pilotear Sargento- Howard dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada demasiado iluminada. Esa fue la primera vez que Bucky sintió que el estómago se le revolvía._

_-¿Pilotea lo suficientemente bien para pasar desapercibido por el frente alemán?- Lo reto en una pregunta formal._

_-Se impresionaría de todo lo que hago suficientemente bien- Howard dijo con una ceja alzada y la mirada castaña firme en sus ojos oceánicos. Nadie pareció percatarse del sutil coqueteo de Stark. Nadie excepto Bucky que sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a pigmentarse. Maldita sea._

En ese instante Tony soltó una risita.

_-Perfecto, partimos mañana a  primera hora- Steve dijo y Bucky en cuánto tomo por hecho que la reunión finalizaba, salió del cuarto desabrochándose su saco militar mientras andaba._

_\------_

El pensamiento se cortó repentinamente y Bucky levantó la mirada expectante, Tony revisaba los registros en la pantalla holográfica.

-Es real- dijo con voz tranquila y Bucky sonrió adquiriendo un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\-----

_-No iré Steve- Bucky dijo completamente consciente de lo que Stark había provocado hace unas horas, volver a un sitio con él, más unas cervezas encima, podría ser un irreversible error._

_\- Nos invitó a ambos.-_

_-Estoy seguro que lo dijo por mera formalidad, tú y yo sabemos que solo tú eres el que importa- Bucky dijo aventándose a su cama, Steve torció los ojos mientras arreglaba su uniforme militar frente al espejo._

Tony contemplaba asombrado el holograma de aquel Steve de hace 76 años, era exactamente igual al Steve que conocía, sin embargo se veían tan distinto. Sin cicatrices. Y Tony debía admitir que ese traje militar hacía que le dieran unas repentinas ganas de quitarse toda la ropa.

_-No seas celoso. Yo jamás lo fui cuando durante por 26 años tú atraías todas las miradas.- Steve dijo algo molesto y Bucky exhalo frustrado. Jamás podría decirle la verdad respecto a Howard y si no asistía realmente parecería infantil y celoso. Suspiro resignado._

_-¿Por qué nos habrá invitado?- Bucky preguntó genuinamente intrigado y Steve alzó los hombros._

_-Relaciones en la milicia siempre son buenas, por nuestra parte, relacionarnos con el ingeniero más importante del país también es bueno. Supongo que así funciona la política-_

_-Steve te conozco. Tú nunca has sido político, dime la verdadera razón por la que comienzas a interesarte por Stark-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- Steve intentó sonar ingenuo y Bucky permaneció con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en los ojos azules más claros a los de él mismo._

_Steve después de varios segundos suspiro derrotado._

_-Quiero saber si está saliendo con Peggy-_

_Bucky soltó una risa audible._

_-¿Si sabes que puedes simplemente preguntarle a Peggy, verdad?-_

_-Lo sé, pero no quiero parecer celoso o algo extraño. Necesito que tú lo indagues con Stark-_

_-¿Yo?-_

_-Vamos Bucky, realmente es importante-_

_Bucky cerró los ojos verdaderamente angustiado._

_-Está bien- murmuró molesto._

_\------_

Tony sintió un cierto vuelco en el estómago al escuchar hablar de Peggy, sin embargo se mantuvo tranquilo y observó de nuevo la pantalla.

-Real-

Bucky asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_-Agente Carter- Bucky saludó llegando al bar antes que Steve, Peggy vestía un hermoso vestido rojo, su cabello alineado y su cuerpo curvilíneo sin mesura._

_-Sargento- Howard iba llegando al bar a espalda de ellos, Bucky sintió un ligero escalofrío por su cuerpo._

_-Howard- Peggy esbozó una amplia sonrisa y abrazó a su amigo._

_-¿Así que el Capitán?- Howard inquirió curioso y Peggy se sonrojo sutilmente. Bucky contemplaba toda la escena incapaz de hablar, había algo en ese hombre que lo paralizaba por completo._

_-Veamos que sucede después de la guerra- Peggy dijo sencillamente y Bucky sintió un golpe en el estómago. No quería perder a Steve._

_-Mientras salgamos vivos querida- Howard dijo sonriente y Peggy soltó una risita._

_-Creo que Steve es justo lo que necesitábamos- Peggy comentó honesta y Howard dirigió su mirada a aquel hombre rubio, alto y de sonrisa tímida que iba entrando al bar._

_-50 dólares a que es virgen-_

_-¡Howard!- Peggy lo reprendió de inmediato  y el ingeniero soltó una risita, Bucky no pudo evitar reír aún más._

Tony por su parte también soltó una risita, lanzando una mirada intrigada al otro lado de su laboratorio, Steve verdaderamente sonrojado intentando evitarlo. ¿Steve aún era virgen? Vaya, habría que solucionar eso rápido.

_-Se ve honesto, tímido, apuesto, algo simple y aburrido realmente- Howard dijo sin mesura y Peggy torció los ojos al escucharlo._

_\- No es aburrido- Bucky dijo algo exaltado._

_-¿Quién no es aburrido?- Steve se integró a la conversación y Howard sonrió._

_\- La guerra Capitán, considero esto algo aburrido- Howard dijo con un tono altanero que hizo que Steve alzara las cejas algo impresionado._

_-Le garantizo Sr. Stark que nadie quiere realmente estar aquí, pero la libertad individual está comprometida y no se puede vivir libre y en paz mientras sabes que tu hermano no goza los mismos derechos que tú, en ese momento tu libertad se vuelve un privilegio.-_

_-Vaya, es usted un idealista- Howard comentó y Steve le regalo una muy ligera sonrisa, casi inexistente, y sobretodo cargada de cierto enfado._

_-¿Y usted un realista crudo?- Steve preguntó altanero y Howard sonrió honestamente._

_-Un crudo sarcástico prefiero ¿Le gusta la cerveza Capitán?- la pregunta tomó a Steve por sorpresa._

_-No puedo embriagarme, por el suero-_

_-Excelente noticia, tú nos cuidaras- Howard dijo desvergonzado y Peggy soltó una risa._

_-Querida, nosotros pagamos la primer ronda- dijo y ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero digno de la época, Peggy sonrió ampliamente y lo tomó con gusto._

_Una vez que ambos se acercaron a la barra, Bucky se sentó más relajado en aquel sillón de cuatro plazas que compartirían esa noche._

_-¿Si notas la manera en que ella sonríe con él?- Steve preguntó nervioso y Bucky se mordió el labio._

_-Howard coquetea con todos-_

_-No, es distinto, es como si Peggy estuviese prendida de él-_

_Bucky soltó una risa en un bufido._

_-Es millonario, carismático, poderoso y engreído. A las mujeres suele gustarle eso-_

_La mirada de Steve se rompió por unos segundos. Bucky le dio unas palmadas en la espalda._

_-Steve, eres mil veces mejor que ese sujeto. Tienes lo que él nunca podrá tener-_

_Steve sonrió lastimero._

_-¿Y eso es?-_

_-Un buen corazón-_

_\----_

El momento se cortó por unos segundo y antes de que Tony pudiese verificar si era real o no, comenzó de nuevo.

\-----

 

_\- ¿Siguiente ronda, vamos Capitán?-_

_Steve sonrió y se puso en pie, tomando a Peggy del brazo y escoltándola como todo un caballero hasta la barra, Bucky simplemente asintió mientras Peggy y Steve se alejaban, permaneció en un silencio sepulcral junto a Howard, quién con la mirada fija en el baile encendía un cigarro._

_-¿Baila Sargento?-_

_-No- Bucky fue cortante e intento no desviar demasiado su mirada._

_-Por supuesto que no- Howard dijo divertido e inhalo profundamente, Bucky dirigió su mirada hacía él._

_-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-_

_Howard simplemente levantó los hombros._

_Bucky parecía demasiado impaciente por irse._

_-Quiere decir que personas como tú pueden temer exponerse de más-_

_-¿Personas como yo?- Bucky sonaba molesto y Howard se veía verdaderamente encendido por el repentino enojo de Bucky, probaba más sus sospechas._

_-Con miedo a ser reales-_

_Bucky soltó una risa molesta en un bufido y dio un largo trago a su cerveza._

_-¿Tú qué sabes de realidad?-_

_-Más de lo que te imaginas-_

_Bucky repentinamente explotó. Una mezcla de euforia, desesperación y miedo por todo lo que este hombre lo hacía pensar y sentir, por como con verlo una vez en la mañana, lo había pensado durante toda la tarde, y toda la noche._

_-Eres el 1% de la población, un millonario engreído mujeriego que derrocha a lo estúpido sus recursos para alimentar su ego, un oportunista de la vulnerabilidad social que ha hecho que a costa de ellos crees tu fortuna, eres negligente, irrespetuoso, arrogante, y con una tendencia a lo extravagante para compensar tu carente personalidad-_

_Howard se rompió._

Tony sintió que su pecho se congelaba y su corazón se detenía, jamás había visto a su papá tan vulnerable, tan humano, tan roto.

_-Le sugiero Sargento primero investigar el pasado y la historia de las personas que cree conocer con tanta exactitud- dijo molesto y con voz quebrada, y sin dirigirle otra mirada, se levantó del sillón._

_\------_

Bucky abrió los ojos algo alarmado, esperando que Tony dijera que esta era una de sus muy seguidas alucinaciones o alteraciones de recuerdo, sin embargo Tony lo contempló fijamente y aún con un nudo en la garganta dijo:

-Real-


	5. Pasado

Bucky cerró los ojos de nuevo, su mirada herida. Steve observaba fijamente a Tony, se veía fuerte sin embargo lo conocía y sabía que lo que acaban de ver lo había herido. Esto era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea.

-Tal vez sería bueno que aquí termináramos por hoy- Steve dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente, ni Bucky ni Tony se dirigían la mirada, ambos intentaban mostrarse inquebrantables. Ambos eran también terriblemente vulnerables cuando se hablaba de Howard.

-Tal vez – Tony dijo sincero, el sargento sin embargo tragó audiblemente y cerró los ojos.

-Un recuerdo más.

 

_Era un largo pasillo blanco con piso de concreto e iluminación lineal, Bucky caminaba aún con su traje de sargento puesto, se veía ansioso, sudando en frío. Caminó hasta llegar a una puerta blanca hermética, caminó en círculos varias veces enfrente de esa puerta y después de varios minutos dejó salir un ligero “mierda” y tocó la puerta._

_Después de varios segundos –casi un minuto- Howard abrió la puerta. Se veía indiferente, arrogante, y más frío que usualmente._

_-Discúlpame- Bucky dijo honesto, sus ojos azul profundo lucían sinceros, sus labios tensos y sus manos moviéndose frenéticamente, Howard tragó audiblemente. Era generalmente, un hombre rencoroso, pero había algo en este sujeto que lo hacía ser más paciente, más flexible, menos él._

_-No- Howard contestó sencillamente y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, de no haber sido porque Bucky era rápido y logró meter su pie ente la puerta y el marco, sus ojos tan fijos en los castaños del hombre de menor estatura que hizo que Howard por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintiera intimidado._

_-Mi comportamiento no fue el correcto, y de verdad me apena mucho que haya presenciado esto-_

_Howard le otorgó una sonrisa entretenida._

_-Sin formalismos sargento, esos los guardo para los políticos-_

_Bucky mordió su labio involuntariamente y asintió algo apenado._

Por fuera Steve al contemplar la escena se sentía impresionado, jamás había contemplado a Bucky tan dócil.

_-Necesito que me perdones-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por Steve? No te preocupes, no le decimos nada. De cualquier forma tú y yo tratamos pocos temas laborales. No influirá en nada.-_

_-No, no, señor St…Howard. No es por Steve-_

_-¿Por Peggy? ¿Por tu futuro? ¿Temes que arruine tu carrera militar?-_

_-¡No! No, a la mierda eso. Es por mí- Bucky estaba realmente exaltado, ansioso, intentaba explicarlo todo sin decir nada, los ojos de Howard brillaban interesados, Bucky podía jurar que ya había entendido todo, pero que lo obligaba a decirlo._

_-No entiendo- El ingeniero mintió cínicamente, sus ojos castaños ardientes. Bucky maldijo entre dientes._

_-Me intimidas- murmuró avergonzado._

_Howard soltó una risa._

_-Sargento, soy Howard Stark, intimido a muchas personas y no por eso reaccionan como reaccionaste-_

_-No, no es así. Me intimidas de una manera en que no deberías- Bucky hacía su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer firme, por no explotar y atacarlo, o explotar y salir corriendo, eran demasiadas emociones concentradas en un momento._

_-¿Cuál?- Howard preguntó con una sonrisa tremendamente sensual, se mordió ligeramente el labio y sus ojos castaños comenzaron a brillar, como cuándo el jaguar puede sentir el cuello de su presa entre sus mandíbulas. Cazado. Bucky se sentía cazado._

_-No, no tiene caso decirlo. Solo, discúlpame. Espero con el tiempo poder conocer quién realmente eres y tener una buena relación de amistad- Bucky intentó armar su escape con esas palabras, sin embargo Howard lucía mucho más intrigado que al inicio. Sus sospechas completamente controladas en ese instante. Abrió completamente la puerta._

_-Te invito una copa, comencemos a conocernos- dijo entretenido y Bucky deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. No podía irse cuando acababa de recibir lo más cercano a una disculpa por parte del ingeniero, así que intentó gritarle a su corazón que dejase de latir tan rápido y con los nervios a flor de piel, ingresó al laboratorio. La puerta cerrándose tras de él._

El recuerdo terminó y Bucky abrió los ojos.

-¿Eso es todo?- Tony preguntó algo decepcionado.

-No, solo, me abruma un poco- Bucky confesó y Steve lo observó consternado.

-¿Por qué?- Tony preguntó sin comprenderlo y Bucky soltó una risa ahogada. Steve entendió perfectamente, Tony no estaba ni cerca.

\- Porque lo extraño- Susurró sin levantar la mirada de sus manos y Tony lucía aún más confundido, ¿Cómo es posible que Howard siendo el bastardo que era había logrado que las personas se enamoraran del él al punto en el que habían transcurrido más de 70 años y Bucky aún sintiera ese vacío? ¿Al punto en el que su mamá le había entregado toda su vida?

Tony estaba a punto de peguntar ¿Por qué mierda extrañaba a alguien como Howard? pero Steve lo sostuvo del brazo y le regaló una mirada condescendiente, sin palabras, gritándole que le diera este momento a Bucky. Tony se mordió el labio y se tragó su pregunta. Al cabo de unos segundos Bucky suspiró profundamente.

-Lo lamento, sigamos- dijo y con los ojos cristalinos y la sonrisa rota, volvió a relajarse en el sillón, ajusto el neurotransmisor en su sien y cerró los ojos.

_Bucky estaba ansioso, sentado en una silla estilo bauhaus frente a aquel millonario excéntrico que fumaba sin mesura. No podía quejarse, la escena era deleitable, papeles y planos inundando el espacio, mucha herramienta menor y mayor tirada, una botella de whiskey junto a un taladro, junto a un cuadro impresionista sin colgar. Bucky sentía una fascinación por su anfitrión. Howard por su parte lucía sencillo pero imponente. Su bigote definido, sus labios relajados y llenos, su moño algo suelto, camisa blanca de seda, ojos castaño oscuro intrigados y ese cabello quebrado castaño que inspiraba locamente al sargento a enmarañar sus dedos entre él._

_-Con todo respeto señor Stark, no creo que sea tan rápido eso de conocernos- dijo algo ansioso, la mitad de su vaso ya vacío, la esperanza de que Howard le dijera que podía irse, el ingeniero solo soltó una risa burlesca, torció los ojos y Bucky jamás creyó que ese gesto arrogante pudiese ser tan enloquecedor y excitante._

_-Claro que sí, no toma más de 10 preguntas conocer a alguien-_

_Bucky lo observó intrigado._

_-¿Es esto algo que hace con todas las personas?-_

_-No. Considérate especial- Howard dijo honesto y el estómago se le hizo nudo al sargento._

_-¿Primer pregunta?- Bucky decidió seguir el juego, el ingeniero era fascinante, estaban a media guerra, ambos eran hombres sin nada que perder y cada día que pasaba la vida se sentía más fugaz, así que con una tímida sonrisa levanto sus ojos oceánicos y se mantuvo expectante._

_-¿Cuál es la persona que más quieres en la vida?-_

_Bucky sonrió algo intrigado. No esperaba esa pregunta como la primera._

_-Steve- Bucky dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, Howard se veía algo impresionado._

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-¿Esa es la segunda pregunta?-_

_Howard por primera vez dejó escapar una risa audible, Bucky sintió como un escalofrío lo sacudía._

_-No. Solo, me resultó impresionante-_

_-Crecimos en la depresión norteamericana, comer diario era un logro, no un derecho básico, yo fui huérfano desde muy chico, la mamá de Steve y él me acogieron, crecí con él, con su absurdo sentido de valentía que siempre nos metía en problemas. Con su sólido sentido de honorabilidad que siempre supo guiarme. Steve es una persona demasiado íntegra-_

_-Demasiado aburrido ¿No?- Howard preguntó honesto y Bucky soltó una risa ligera._

_-No, tiene lados muy divertidos, es tierno, carismático, y sí, sí es humano. Tiene defectos, es arrogante, es soberbio, es egoísta. Pero jamás se rinde y creo que eso compensa todo-_

_Howard simplemente asintió, una sincera sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Tu turno- Bucky dijo y Howard bajó la mirada con una ligera sonrisa._

_-Peggy- Bucky lucía realmente sorprendido. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos._

_-No creí que fueran tan cercanos-_

_-La conocí por su hermano, hace muchos años. La conocí opacada por la normativa social, la conocí unos meses antes de que fuese a casarse-_

_-¿Casarse?- Bucky estaba realmente sorprendido._

_-Sí, con un sargento-_

_-¿Por qué Peggy?-_

_-Es complejo, digamos que mi naturaleza es algo impulsiva, agresiva, egoísta. Es algo natural en personas con coeficiente elevado. Ella me ha mantenido real, siempre me ha visto por lo que soy, no por mi inteligencia o por mi éxito, si no por la esencia-_

_-Suena profundo-_

_-Lo es… Es una persona con la que quiero estar toda la vida-_

_Bucky se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato._

_-¿Crees que sean felices?-_

_-¿Steve y Peggy?- Howard preguntó pensativo y sirvió otra ronda de whiskey._

_Bucky asintió expectante._

_-Si te soy completamente honesto, Peggy necesita a una persona más sólida.-_

_-¿Más sólida que Steve?-_

_-Sí, alguien más rígido, más resiliente, menos dócil, alguien que la respete, pero que también la cuestione-_

_-¿Alguien como tú?- Bucky preguntó algo adolorido._

_Howard soltó una larga risa._

_-No, Peggy y yo no funcionamos de esa manera. Steve me recuerda mucho a Jarvis-_

_-¿Jarvis?-_

_-Mi mejor amigo, digamos-_

_Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, Howard carraspeo la garganta y dio un largo trago._

_-Tu mayor miedo- Howard preguntó y Bucky contempló su vaso en silencio, podría mentir, decir que los tiburones o las alturas, sin embargo algo en aquel hombre lo hacía querer ser real y vulnerable. Algo en aquel hombre le recordaba que la vida es un instante y que tenían los minutos contados._

_-No ser feliz- Bucky dijo sencillamente y Howard le otorgó una sincera sonrisa, era dócil y frágil. Algo poco habitual en el ingeniero._

_-No ser recordado- Howard dijo sin esperar a que Bucky le preguntara, el sargento le otorgó una mirada rota._

_-¿Es mucha la presión, no?- Preguntó verdaderamente interesado._

_-Sí- Howard admitió algo apenado._

_-¿Por qué no lo dejas?-_

_Una risa burlesca y un trago que vació por completo el vaso._

_-¿Y vivir en una cabaña en suiza?- Otra risa, ahora más burlesca, más vacía, más dolorosa- Jamás. Mi vida está aquí, detrás de la empresa. ¿Dónde está la tuya Sargento?-_

_-Aún no lo sé- Bucky contestó sincero._

Repentinamente toda la escena desapareció, Tony observaba asombrado lo rápido e incontrolable que era para Bucky sostener una sola línea de pensamiento, de un recuerdo, saltaba a otro y aunque podía notar por las ondas cerebrales que Bucky intentaba detenerlos, era inútil. Su estabilidad emocional era volátil.

_Howard yacía cubierto con una sábana de seda, se veía su pecho desnudo hasta el inicio de su entrepierna, estaba desnudo, contemplaba un cuadro que yacía colgado en su muro, era abstracto. Inhaló profundamente su cigarro, sus ojos castaños vivos y sus mejillas rosadas, como quien acaba de tener una agitación que lo deja deslumbrante._

_Bucky yacía de pie frente a él, completamente desnudo, su cuerpo mucho más denso que el ingeniero, sus músculos perfectamente definidos y su cabello cayendo hasta su nuca, sus ojos azul profundo admirándolo._

_-Aquí está la mía- Bucky dijo sin sentido y Howard salió de sus pensamientos, volteo a verlo algo intrigado._

_-¿La tuya?-_

_-Mi vida. Aquí, contemplándote-_

_Howard sonrió sonrojado._

_-No vas a estar contemplándome por siempre-_

_Bucky se encogió de hombros._

_-Cuando ya no lo este, entonces sabrás que te has llevado mi vida-_

_-Todo termina. Por más fuerte que se sienta, por más que consuma en el momento, nada es permanente-_

_Bucky caminó lentamente hacía él, se inclinó al pie de la cama y besó su mano._

_-Te amo Howard-_

El pensamiento se cortó abruptamente, Bucky no supo en que momento estaba llorando sin control, tampoco supo en que instante había olvidado que tenía dos espectadores a metros de él. Sentía un ataque de pánico creciente en su interior y las ganas de aventarse por un puente no habían sido tan tangibles como ahora.

-¿Bucks?- Steve preguntó preocupado intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver, Tony por su parte permanecía atónito.

-Debo tomar aire- Dijo con lo que le quedaba de fortaleza y corrió hacía la salida, Steve estaba  a punto de seguirlo, sin embargo Tony logro detenerlo.

-Debemos terminar esto- El Capitán lucía preocupado y molesto. Sobretodo molesto.

-Steve, ¿Viste la mirada de Howard? Lucía tan vulnerable, tan frágil. Jamás creí que tuviese ese lado-

-Tony, no estas entendiendo, Bucky está sufriendo.

-Está recordando Steve, es algo que no hacía hace décadas-

-A veces pienso que sería mejor no recordar nada- El capitán dijo en voz baja y fue lo necesario para que la seguridad de Tony temblara.

-¿Te duele recordar a Peggy?- Preguntó aún algo incómodo por lo que había escuchado anteriormente. Como Steve y Peggy eran al parecer perfectos el uno para el otro.

-¿Qué? – Steve no tuvo idea de dónde había llegado esa pregunta.

-Ya sabes, al parecer Howard y Bucky pensaban eso-

Steve torció los ojos algo irritado.

-Tengo un pasado Tony. Tú lo sabes. Así como tú también tienes un pasado que yo sé-

Tony se mordió el labio angustiado.

-Yo sé, es solo, la manera en que Howard habló de ella, él jamás hablaría así de mí… jamás habló así de mí- dijo en un tono amargo y Steve tragó difícilmente. Cada momento que pasaba estaba más seguro que esto era una pésima idea.

-Tony. Howard tenía razón, Peggy necesitaba a alguien que la cuestionara, alguien más rígido. Y yo necesitaba a alguien que fuera completamente opuesto a mí, y aun así me enloqueciera-

Tony permaneció en silencio un momento, llevándose ambas manos a los ojos, avergonzado, algo inseguro y tremendamente enternecido. Sintió al hombre que amaba abrazarlo.

Al cabo de un silencio prolongado, Stark se animó a hablar.

-Suena loco, e ilógico y muy perturbante, pero creo que Bucky y Howard hacían buena pareja-

Steve soltó una risita involuntaria, besó su cabello castaño.

-También lo creo.-


	6. Lecciones vivenciales

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Steve preguntó cauteloso, era temprano y la noche anterior Bucky no había vuelto a la torre, Steve había insistido en salir a buscarlo, pero Tony lo había convencido que no lo hiciera, a veces era sano pasar tiempo solo. El capitán lo había encontrado en aquel café que ambos contemplaban de niños añorando algún día poder ir, llevaba abierto desde 1928 y no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Algo avergonzado- admitió y levanto su mirada oceánica de su americano frío, sus ojos contorneados por ojeras rojas, indiscretamente evidenciando todo lo que había llorado. Steve le regaló una sonrisa rota y se sentó junto a él, ordenó un capuchino y un pie.

\- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Todos tenemos un talón de Aquiles-

-Lo sé, siento que me hace particularmente idiota que el mío sea Howard-

Steve soltó una risita.

-Algo- Dijo jugando y Bucky torció los ojos, sacando la primer sonrisa del día.

-No te hace inferior haberte enamorado de él. Entiéndelo- Steve dijo sincero y Bucky se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Es solo que han pasado tantos años, siento que Tony ha de pensar que soy terriblemente patético-

Steve soltó una risita.

-De hecho, Tony piensa que ambos hacían bonita pareja-

Bucky lo observó sorprendido, una sonrisa honesta en sus labios.

-¿Tú cómo estas con Tony?- Bucky preguntó intentando cambair el tema y con verdadero interés.

-Bien, él es…- Suspiró buscando las palabras indicadas- Es grandioso Bucks-

-¿Sí? Se me hace un poco suave- Dijo honesto y Steve soltó una risita.

-Puede ser un hijo de puta. Pero también puede ser tierno y comprensible-

-Sí… Howard solo era un hijo de puta-

Steve soltó una risa.

-Creo que te victimizas un poco, por lo que he visto no es muy distinto a Tony-

Bucky soltó una risa entretenida.

-No me he metido a los recuerdos dolorosos-

Steve hizo una mueca.

-Dudo que sea una mala persona Bucks, la manera en que te veía… No sé. Es evidente el amor-

Bucky sintió un nudo en la garganta y la desesperada necesidad de cambiar de tema.

-¿Tony y tú ya tuvieron sexo?- Bucky esperó el momento preciso en el que Steve daba un largo trago a su café para lanzar la pregunta. La reacción de Steve no tuvo precio alguno, comenzó a toser estrepitosamente, mientras desviaba la mirada y enrojecía a tal punto que el sargento podía jurar que notó como la piel pálida de sus brazos se teñía de un rosa claro.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Steve dijo entre ofendido y evasivo.

-¡¿No han tenido sexo?!- Bucky estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Es complicado-

-¿Complicado?-

Steve se veía terriblemente avergonzado, pero también ansioso. Bucky pudo entender que había algo que quería contarle pero le faltaban agallas.

-Me pone verdaderamente nervioso-

-Así son las primeras veces Stevie-

-No, es… verdaderamente. Me paralizo, no puedo, mi mente me ahoga-

-¿Qué te da tanto miedo?- Bucky lucía verdaderamente intrigado.

-Me da pánico no saber qué hacer y él, él ha tenido décadas de experiencia y voy a ser un completo fracaso. Además me enloquece pensar que él ha tenido muchas parejas, suena mal, y es muy posesivo de mi parte pero me siento como molesto con él por explorar tanto su sexualidad y yo ser tan inexperto-

Bucky sonrió ampliamente, verdaderamente entretenido.

-Además un día sin querer llegué cuando se bañaba, intenté irme pero me dijo que me quedará, que ya casi salía… y salió DESNUDO- Steve haciendo especial énfasis en esa palabra hizo que Bucky se enterneciera al punto de querer abrazarlo- Y Dios Bucks, se veía tan… perfecto. Siento que voy a ser precoz e inexperto y me da pánico y prefiero evitarlo-

-¿Por qué no ves pornografía? Es muy ilustrativo-

-Pero es actuado y hay ciertos comportamientos muy… extraños. No sé si le guste a él-

Bucky soltó una risita.

-Te ayudaré indirectamente, e incomodaremos a Tony como jamás en su vida se ha incomodado-

Steve entendió de qué hablaba.

-No lo hagas-

-No puedes evitarlo- Bucky dijo con una enorme sonrisa y aunque Steve sentía un pánico inmenso, sintió reconfortante ver a su amigo de nuevo en un estado mental equilibrado.

\-------

-¿Te sientes listo?- Tony preguntó sorprendido de que Bucky volviera al segundo día de aquel incidente, el sargento asintió tranquilo y se colocó el neurotransmisor en la sien, se recostó sobre el sillón con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro. Steve estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Muy bien- Tony dijo expectante y la escena cambió.

_Howard lucía sonriente con un cigarro en la mano, una copa de vino en la otra, su moño suelto y su plática verdaderamente animada, veía a cinco hombres junto a él sonriendo ampliamente a su anécdota. Bucky lo observaba a lo lejos por el rabillo del ojo. Steve a su lado contemplando unos planos._

_-¿Quién es ella?- Uno de los soldados preguntó verdaderamente asombrado de la belleza de la mujer que iba ingresando al cuartel, Steve la observó algo sorprendido. Sí, era destellante su belleza._

_-María Carbonell- Peggy comentó con su mirada también clavada en aquella mujer que lucía desorientada._

_Todos lucían expectantes, Peggy bajó la mirada notablemente incómoda._

_-Es modelo, integrante del ballet ruso, científica nuclear por profesión. Hija del magnate Richard Collins. Es toda una identidad- Peggy dijo y la observó de nuevo, lucía un vestido negro corto, un abrigo oscuro, su cabello era negro profundo, quebrado, caía a sus hombros, lucía joyería costosa y sus facciones eran delgadas, grandes ojos castaño claro._

_-¿Qué hace una mujer de esa talla en este sitio?- Un General preguntó verdaderamente impresionado._

_En eso todos contemplaron como Howard caminaba hacia ella, plantando un suave beso en su mejilla y envolviéndola en un abrazo. Bucky sintió ganas de morirse._

_-Claro, solo alguien como Stark podría estar con una mujer así- El general dijo y un soldado torció los ojos._

_-Se me hace demasiado para Stark-_

_-Yo opino lo contrario- Peggy dijo intentando sonar sutil. Fracasó._

_-Vaya, ojala todos tuviéramos ante sus ojos la opinión que tiene de Howard Stark- Steve dijo políticamente, Bucky hubiese sonreído ante tan elegante demostración de celos, sin embargo su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en esa nueva desconocida y la manera en que Howard la saludaba. Con respeto y adulación, algo muy extraño en la prepotencia del genio._

_Después de ese instante no pudo concentrarse en la junta, tampoco pudo –o tampoco quiso- acompañar a Steve por los tradicionales tragos después del trabajo, ese día inmediatamente en cuanto sus labores terminaron, corrió hacía el laboratorio del genio, pidiéndole a la vida que sí estuviese ahí, y sobretodo, que estuviese solo._

_Lo estaba._

_Entró sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta tras de él, su mirada se iluminó en cuánto vio al genio._

_-Sargento- Howard dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y volvió su vista a os circuitos que armaba en su mesa._

_-Howard-_

_-¿Y eso que no estás con Steve como habitualmente sueles estarlo?-_

_-Tenía ganas de verte-_

_Howard le dirigió una mirada sospechosa._

_-Aprovechando tu presencia, serás mi asistente. Busca una llave de ¾.-_

_Bucky sonrió ligeramente, por un momento olvidando la verdadera razón por la que venía. Tomó la llave y se la paso, su mirada perdida en el rostro del ingeniero._

_-¿Algo que quieras decir?- Howard preguntó curioso, Bucky se notaba ansioso._

_-No-_

_-¿Saldrán a misión?-_

_-Dentro de 3 días-_

_Howard simplemente asintió._

_-Una broca de ½”-_

_Bucky volvió a buscar entre sus herramientas. Howard usaría el taladro, el sonido no permitiría que lo escuchara, carraspeo la garganta._

_-¿Puedo irme tranquilo?- Dijo temeroso, no sabía si se estaba aventurando a demasiado, Howard seguía absorto en su trabajo._

_-No lo sé, ¿Puedes?- Fue retórico e indiferente. Bucky sentía un nudo en la garganta, su cerebro gritándole que no dijera nada, su corazón desbocado empujando las palabras entre su lengua._

_-La dama que vino hoy- Bucky comentó inseguro y entonces con ese inocente enunciado, capturó toda la atención del ingeniero._

_-¿Sí?- dijo expectante cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho._

_-¿Están trabajando juntos?- Preguntó intentando sonar inocente._

_-No-_

_-Oh-_

_Howard seguía observándolo._

_-¿Es tu amiga?-_

_-Algo así- Howard contestó sencillamente y Bucky sentía ganas de que lo devorara la tierra. Howard era impenetrable._

_-¿Es tu… novia?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz y el ingeniero alzó una ceja._

_-¿Y si lo fuera habría un problema?-_

_En ese instante Bucky sintió como la sangre caía hasta sus tobillos, el estómago revuelto y sin poder evitarlo sintió sus ojos inundados en lágrimas._

_-No- Contestó entre molesto y verdaderamente triste, dio media vuelta mordiéndose el labio y dio un paso, sintió la mano de Howard deteniéndolo del brazo._

_-¿Estas llorando?-_

_Howard era insensible, crudo, frío. Bucky a veces pensaba que hacía todo esto por gusto. Meterse a la vida de las personas, hacerlas sentir importante y después tratarlos con total indiferencia por su diversión._

_-Ya basta Howard, tuve un largo día- Bucky sonaba herido, molesto y desesperado por huir de aquel momento._

_-¿Quieres solo tenerme para ti?- Howard susurró en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, parándose en puntillas para besar su cuello, desabrochando lentamente su saco. Bucky permanecía rígido, sintiendo como las manos del ingeniero se deslizaban entre su camisa y su cuerpo desnudo._

_Bucky dio media vuelta algo alterado, tomando al menor hombre de los hombros, lo acercó agresivamente a su cuerpo plantando un beso profundo en sus labios, una mezcla aguda de emociones; dolor, celos, incertidumbre, amor, deseo. Lloraba mientras devoraba los labios del ingeniero, sintiendo como estos se hinchaban cada vez más._

_No tomó mucho para que Howard estuviese completamente excitado, sus piernas abiertas envolviendo el cuerpo del sargento, sentado sobre su mesa de trabajo, sus manos delgadas enmarañadas entre cabello negro, jadeos audibles, sus ojos entrecerrados._

_Bucky perdía el control, era como si todo lo que no podía decir por miedo a una respuesta fría o a una burla, se exteriorizaba en cada beso necesitado, los jadeos de Howard, su respiración entrecortada, saber que en 3 días se iría y posiblemente sin regreso. Todo eso lo enloquecía. No supo en que instante desgarró la camisa de seda que el millonario vestía, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando las mordidas que plantaba en su cuello se enrojecían y comenzaban hematomas a formarse, estaba descontrolado._

_Sujetó con una mano ambas manos del ingeniero y con la otra mano fue capaz de cargarlo, llevándolo hasta su conocido cuarto dentro del taller, lo dejó caer sobre la cama y aún con una mano le quitó el pantalón de vestir negro que vestía. Su erección expuesta._

_Bucky comenzó a besar los muslos del ingeniero hasta llegar a su miembro, lanzó una mirada maliciosa y aun inmovilizándolo con una mano, tragó toda la erección, comenzó con movimientos constantes, aumentando el ritmo acorde a los jadeos del genio. Cuando lo sintió temblando o sacó de su boca, ganándose una merecida maldición._

_Bucky no dijo nada, comenzó a descender entre sus nalgas e introdujo su lengua en compañía de un dedo, sintió el cuerpo estrecho vibrando y podía sentir las palpitaciones de Howard a través de su piel, fue abriéndolo hasta poder introducir el segundo dedo, curveándolos en el interior diestramente llegando a ese punto desquiciante._

_Howard soltó un grito ahogado, su espalda encorvada y sus manos ya libres masturbándose a sí mismo. Comenzó a temblar a punto de llegar y Bucky se detuvo abruptamente._

_-Mierda, ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto?- Howard dijo entre molesto y excitado y Bucky simplemente sonrió, sus labios rojos e hinchados por toda la succión que había realizado. Sin decir nada se quitó su pantalón tomando con su mano derecha su erección, la cabeza lucía húmeda y Howard simplemente tragó con dificultad._

_El sargento tomó a Howard de la cintura, cargándolo fácilmente, se sentó en la cama, acomodándolo sobre él, Howard dejó salir un gemido ahogado al sentir como la erección de Bucky lo llenaba sentado sobre sus muslos._

_Comenzó a moverse en círculos intermitentes y a penetrarse él mismo, Bucky comenzó a gemir, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel del ingeniero, besándolo necesitado, en el momento en que Howard comenzó a temblar Bucky lo detuvo._

_-¿Es esta tu maldita venganza?- Howard estaba verdaderamente molesto y frustrado. Bucky sonrió ampliamente._

_-Te amo- Se animó a decir entre el sudor y las respiraciones._

_-Porque estas dentro de mí- Howard dijo sintiéndose vulnerable, Bucky había buscado el momento más vulnerable de ambos, sin ropa, con las emociones a flor de piel, solos, con una paz degustable en el ambiente._

_-No Howard. Te amo desde hace unas semanas ya. Y sé que esta es la única manera en la que no puedes escapar, por eso te lo digo ahorita- Howard intentó moverse algo incómodo, pero Bucky al sentir que intentaba levantarse lo tomaba de la cadera y lo volvía a sentar sobre su erección. Un gemido y un par de ojos castaños cristalinos –Sé que lo sabes, desde hace tiempo. Sé que te esmeras en ser frío e impenetrable. Sé que te da miedo amar. Pero también sé que detrás de toda esa gélida armadura, hay alguien tierno y bueno-_

_-Basta- Howard sentía los ojos cristalinos, sintió un suave beso en su cuello._

_-Sé que jamás lo admitirás, y no necesito que lo admitas. Solo que sepas que sí, te quiero todo para mí, porque te amo Howard Stark y créeme que es frustrante quererte tanto, no solo por tu compleja personalidad, sino porque sé que un chico de Brooklyn como yo, sin padres, ni futuro, jamás podría ser alguien a tu nivel, y de verdad me duele-_

_Bucky sintió como el ingeniero se rendía y apoyaba su frente en su hombro, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, como quién hace su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar. Bucky besó tiernamente su frente y sin decir ya nada comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo de Howard, logrando en pocos minutos que la erección del ingeniero creciera, volviendo a escuchar los gemidos del ingeniero, esta vez más reservados, más personales. Bucky sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder, sus piernas temblando y una oleada de calor comenzando a extenderse por su cuerpo, siguió penetrándolo sin perder el ritmo y con su mano libre apretó gentilmente la erección del ingeniero. Fue cuestión de segundos cuando escuchó un grito ahogado entre su cabello y su mano viscosa, no duró mucho en alcanzar su propio orgasmo y abrazó -con ganas de jamás soltar- el cuerpo más delgado que estaba sobre él._

_….._

_-¿Bucks?- Howard se animó a preguntar a media noche, Bucky lo abrazaba posesivo, su respiración constante, sin embargo aún no caía a sueño profundo._

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Lo que dijiste hace un momento- La voz usualmente gélida y audible de Howard lucia diferente, era tímida y quebrada, Bucky lo apretó más entre sus brazos._

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¿Es cierto?-_

_Bucky sabía que debía estar desierto para esta clase de conversación, intentó sacudirse el sueño y encontrar a mirada castaña entre la oscuridad._

_-Por supuesto que lo es Howie-_

_-No me gusta que me digas así-_

_-¿Muy cursi?-_

_Howard soltó una risita._

_-Así le dices a Steve. Stevie- comentó algo apenado y Bucky sonrió entretenido._

_-Sí-_

_-¿Alguna vez tú y Steve?...-_

_-No. Jamás. Él no sabe este lado mío-_

_Silencio de nuevo._

_-No eres alguien inferior a mi nivel- Lo dijo en un susurro y sin levantar la mirada, Bucky sonrió ampliamente._

_-De verdad te cuesta mucho mostrar afecto ¿No?- El sargento preguntó intrigado y Howard simplemente asintió._

_-No tienes idea. Yo no puedo andar por la vida sintiendo tanto, mucho menos expresándolo. En cambio para ti, es tan fácil-_

_Bucky besó su frente._

_-No es fácil, nunca lo es. Pero tú lo vales-_

_-Ves, cosas así ¿Cómo dices algo así?-_

_Bucky besó sus labios tiernamente, siempre le había encantado la sensación del bigote._

_-Howard, te podría decir que mi sueño en este momento es estar así contigo, en una cabaña de Suiza, observando las montañas, sin expectativas y con un niño de 3 años en tus brazos-_

_Howard sintió un sonrojo asfixiante y buscó enterrar su rostro entre el cuello del sargento._

_-¿Y cómo le pondrías?- Howard preguntó en un susurro, temeroso de todo._

_-Edward- Bucky murmuró en su oído, sin miedo a nada._

_\-------_

El recuerdo se cortó y Steve aún sentía ese calor en su pecho, no le quedaba ya ninguna duda respecto a cómo tener sexo con un hombre.

Tony por su parte, jamás se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida.


	7. Primeras veces

 

Tony se había mostrado silencioso y distante después de ese día, Steve se sentía preocupado y cada que intentaba abordar el tema, el ingeniero lo evadía con sutil  destreza. Bucky por su parte sentía miedo de que Tony quisiera cancelar el experimento, y no solo ya no sabría la veracidad de las decenas de recuerdos que aún tenía, sino que se irían borrando poco a poco y pronto lo perdería todo, ya que el neurotransmisor incentivaba sus recuerdos.

Le dio varios días a Tony para que lograra digerir la escena explicita de sexo que Bucky había decidido mostrarles, siendo completamente honesto, jamás creyó a Tony tan moralista, y por supuesto jamás se imaginó que iba a sacudir al ingeniero de esta manera con un recuerdo de esta índole. Cuando pasó la semana y Steve seguía ansioso y decaído por la distancia de Tony, Bucky decidió que ya era suficiente y que tocaba ser valientes y maduros. Sin siquiera avisarle a Steve lo que haría, se armó de valor y descendió hasta el taller de Tony. Lo contempló en el interior a través del cristal blindado, trabajando en un dispositivo esférico y de no más de 7 cms de diámetro.

Tocó el cristal con su brazo de vibranio para lograr hacer ruido, Tony volteó extrañado, al contemplarlo sintió un nudo en la garganta, su expresión cambiando notablemente. La puerta de cristal se abrió automáticamente.

-Silencio- La música cesó y el silencio absoluto de repente se hizo abrumante para ambos.

-Necesitamos hablar- Bucky comenzó y Tony siguió estático, el sargento suspiro lánguidamente, al parecer esto sería un monologo.

.Lamento mucho haber mostrado esa parte de mi relación con tu papá, no sabía de ninguna manera que iba a molestarte o asustarte tanto, sobretodo cuándo tú también eres bisexual. No juzgues a Howard, estaba en su etapa de experimentación y yo fui solo un instrumento en su juego- La cara de Tony mutó a una confusión evidente, Bucky no lo notó- Quise mostrarlo porque sé que Steve tiene cierto temor respecto a ciertas facetas de una relación homosexual, solo quería que entendiera que no era nada antinatural-

-Espera- Tony dijo verdaderamente atónito - ¿Steve cree que esto es antinatural?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Steve tiene…. Miedo-

-¿Miedo?-

Bucky maldijo entre dientes. Jamás debió meter a Steve en esto.

-Eres un playboy famoso internacionalmente, has estado con decenas de hombres y mujeres en tu vida, tal vez cientos. Steve es virgen, ¿Entiendes por dónde voy?-

Tony lo meditó un rato y al cabo de unos segundos una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Bucky supo que Stark había entendido lo que necesitaba entender.

-Respecto a Howard- Bucky retomó el tema, Tony debía admitir que le encantaba la manera en la que Bucky pronunciaba el nombre de su padre, sin miedo, sin desprecio, sin hipocresía. Simple, natural y directo. Bucky convertía a Howard en un ser humano con sentimientos y eso él lo creyó imposible.

-No fue la escena de sexo que mostraste lo que me sacudió-

Bucky se quedó sin habla, repasando en su mente el recuerdo, buscando algo que detonara esta repentina reacción de Tony. No encontró nada. Sigui´´o contemplándolo con un semblante evidente de confusión.

-¿No sabes cómo me llamo cierto?-

Bucky lo observó aún más confundido, antes de que pudiese responder <Anthony Stark> Tony sacó de su cartera negra y simple su identificación, Bucky sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, la tomó con su mano humana.

Anthony Edward Stark Collins.

Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados y su corazón estalló desbocado, levantó su mirada oceánica entre confundido, exaltado y feliz. Tony le otorgó una sonrisa rota.

-El Howard que conociste, jamás volvió a existir. Ni conmigo. Ni con mi mamá. Con nosotros siempre fue un hombre frío, aislado, de poca sonrisa y mucho cálculo. No recuerdo que jamás viera a mi madre de la manera en que te vio a ti, tampoco recuerdo que se le quebrara la voz, o que se le humedeciera la mirada. Howard te amó  Bucky, de una manera que lo dejó tan vacío que ya no pudo amar a alguien más. -Una sonrisa rota acompañada de una risa ahogada, sus ojos cristalinos- Te quiso tanto que llevo el nombre que tú escogiste hace más de 70 años. Nunca te dejó, aunque su vida siguiera y nos tuviera a nosotros, siempre estuvo contigo. Y eso me duele, como no tienes una idea. –

Bucky no lo entendía.

-Pero fui pasado…-

-Y nosotros jamás fuimos lo suficientemente buenos para él, como para dejar de vivir en el pasado-

Bucky cerró la boca abruptamente. No sabía que decir, Tony se veía inestable, molesto y con el corazón fisurado, por un instante no vio al hombre que su mejor amigo amaba, vio al hijo herido del hombre que él amaba y tragó audiblemente armándose de valor. Con un poco temor ante la reacción que Tony podría tener y aferrándose a la fantasía de Howard cargando a un niño blanco de ojos azules y cabello quebrado frente a una cordillera suiza, abrazó a Tony.

E ingeniero inmediatamente se congeló al sentirlo e intento liberarse de él. Fue imposible, Bucky era un hombre fuerte por naturaleza, añadiéndole a eso el suero de Hydra y el brzo de vibranio, Tony se sintió claustrofóbico.

-Estoy seguro que te amo, a ti y a ella, igual o más que a mí- Bucky murmuró en su oído.

Tony soltó una risa en un bufido.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Preguntó aun intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Porque duré 76 años en darme cuenta que él me quiso, tú llevas 47. Así es Howard, es complejo-

Tony no creía del todo su argumento, pero debía admitir que era bueno. Intentó calmarse un momento, cuando por fin se supo tranquilo, asintió y fue recíproco con el abrazo. Después de breves segundos de paz y vacío por el recuerdo, se soltaron tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres seguir?- Tony preguntó ya con su mirada chocolate dócil.

Bucky lo meditó un momento, sin embargo la diferencia entre sus recuerdos con el neurotransmisor a sin él, eran abismales. Realmente, realmente, sí quería seguir.

-Solo si no te daña-

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Howard siempre ha sido un tema muy complicado para mí- Tony admitió con voz firme y mirada serena.

Bucky le regaló una sonrisa empática.

-También para mí-

-Podemos continuar mañana temprano, hoy tengo algo por hacer- Tony dijo esperando que ese fuese el final de la conversación. Bucky simplemente asintió y salió del espacio. Tony quedó pensativo unos segundos, el sargento siempre le había parecido misterioso, con diversas capas que dejaban ver facetas muy distintas de él, desde el chico de Brooklyn hasta el asesino serial. Tony sintió un escalofrío, él jamás pudo haber amado a un hombre como Barnes. Era demasiado complejo, demasiado hermético. A pesar de compartir los primeros 20 años de historia con Steve, Tony podía notar las diferencias entre ambos, Steve era inocente, era tierno, era honesto. Bucky por su parte, era sexual, sarcástico, turbio. Era casi imposible encontrar a una persona que pudiese sobrellevar su personalidad sin salir notablemente herido, excepto por supuesto, Howard. Tony sonrió para sí mismo, la vida tenía maneras infalibles de acercar a cada quién con la persona correcta. Steve pasó por su mente. No sabía si él era la persona correcta para el Capitán pero por primera vez, deseaba serlo.

Volteó a ver el reloj holográfico que mantenía flotando cerca de él, a esta hora Steve ya vendría de regreso a la torre. Sonrió para sí mismo y salió del taller con un objetivo claro en la mente.

El capitán entró a la torre, dejo caer pesada la mochila que llevaba al hombro, caminó directamente al refrigerador y sacó una jarra de limonada, sirvió un vaso y lo bebió de un trago, estaba algo cansado, sudado, muy asoleado. Estiró su espalda escuchando como todos sus huesos tronaban, buscó con la mirada signo de vida. No había nadie. Exhalo cansado y dejando la mochila sobre la barra, subió hasta el pent-house. Estaba viviendo temporalmente con Tony porque su recamara estaba en remodelación, y sobretodo porque cuando había sugerido ir a la recamara e Bucky, Tony le había lanzado una mirada asesina.

Caminó hasta el baño y comenzó a desvestirse, encendió la regadera dejando que el agua fluyera desde el techo. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el agua comenzaba a escurrir por su cuerpo, relajándolo segundo a segundo. De repente sintió el hidromasaje activado, chorros de agua a presión masajeando su espalda, su pecho, sus piernas. Sonrió para sí mismo. Jamás sabía controlar la regadera de Stark, por más que el ingeniero le explicara.

Un beso casto sobre los labios lo sacó de la profundidad de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos de golpe, Tony estaba de pie frente a él, completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Tú puedes detenerme cuando quieras- Tony dijo honesto y se puso en puntillas besando a Steve, el beso era tierno, casto, iba lentamente solicitando permiso y entonces Steve entendió.

-Tengo miedo- Steve confesó y pegó más su cuerpo al ingeniero, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura y complexión física, Steve se sentía terriblemente intimidado por Tony.

-¿A qué?-

-A ser un desastre, nunca he… ya sabes- Le costaba decirlo, Tony solo pudo ver esta acción adorable.

-No estoy aquí para juzgarte. Esto es algo solo nuestro y no importa si somos un desastre, el tiempo nos ayudará a perfeccionar- Dijo seductor robándole la primer sonrisa al Capitán.

-Pero tú has estado con tantas personas- Steve dijo con la mirada angustiada

-No es algo que me enorgullezca- Tony confesó y Steve sintió como su pecho era abrazado por una ola abrumadora de calor.

-No, no te estoy juzgando. Solo, yo, no sé si daré el ancho-

-¿Tú…?- Tony no pudo articular la pregunta por lo sorprendido que se encontraba –Steve, eres hermoso. Todo tú, físicamente eres perfecto y tu corazón es puro y honesto, sí tiene graves problemas de carácter y una personalidad arrogante, pero esto es más que una noche compartida con cualquier persona, es más que cualquier cosa que he tenido. Steve, te quiero- Tony dijo honesto, su voz en ningún momento sonó débil, su mirada chocolate lucía tibia, tierna. Steve entendió en ese momento que Stark siempre sería el hombre más resiliente y valiente que podría conocer, su corazón desbocado y su mente gritándole: ¡Este hombre te quiere! Sintió sus ojos vidriosos y lo besó necesitado.

El beso mutando de casto a húmedo, las manos de Steve inexpertas recorriendo las facciones de Tony, sintió como las manos del ingeniero eran precisas, tocaban puntos de su cuerpo que no sabía que tenía, sintiendo como su piel se iba despertando, como su corazón iba incrementando su frecuencia y sobretodo como su erección iba creciendo.

Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados porque sabía que si observaba a Tony culminaría en un orgasmo en minutos y verdaderamente no podía fallar tan épicamente.

Tony sonreía mientras plantaba suaves besos por su cuello, Steve era verdaderamente receptivo, su virginidad ayudando a Stark a hacer que cualquier truco que la experiencia le había otorgado se convirtiera en placer.

Steve sintió como los labios del ingeniero y sus manos ásperas bajaban por su pecho lentamente, sintió un beso en la ingle acompañado de una lengua comenzaba a descender hasta su miembro, saltó algo sorprendido y abrió los ojos, Tony estaba hincado frente a él, el hidromasaje seguía activado pero su frecuencia era menor, sintió ganas de escapar.

-Tranquilo- Escuchó la voz calmada del ingeniero y como lentamente tragaba su erección, su boca húmeda y caliente hicieron de la experiencia algo inimaginable para Steve, quién a los pocos minutos comenzó a sentir como sus músculos se tensaban y su corazón comenzaba a arderle.

Tony sintió cómo crecía en su boca, inicio de pre-semen mojando sus labios, sonrió enternecido ante la inexperiencia del capitán y con una sonrisa maliciosa, tragó de golpe toda la erección, llegando hasta su estrecha garganta y cerrando los labios, su lengua masajeando hábilmente la erección de Steve. El Capitán sintió como le faltaba el aire, soltó un gemido audible, Tony lo repitió dos veces más y tras un temblor agresivo e involuntario, Steve gritó eyaculando en la boca de Tony. El ingeniero sintió como las rodillas de Steve temblaban y como su cuerpo comenzaba a resbalarse por el muro de la regadera, el agua caliente aun manteniéndolos tibios.

Tony seguía hincado y espero como el cuerpo de Steve cedía y se dejaba caer sentado frente a él, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada. El Capitán abrió los ojos. Tony lo observaba fijamente, un hilo de semen en su barba y su mirada había mutado de tierna a lujuriosa.

Steve se sintió asechado.

-Eres perfecto- Alcanzó a decir en un suspiro y Tony sonrió con seguridad. Había planeado que la primera vez de Steve fuese diferente, en una cama, con música, vino, alguna plática como entrada acompañada de fresas o algún carpaccio. Sin embargo contemplar a Steve con la piel húmeda, sus labios hinchados de los besos y las mordidas que él mismo se propiciaba para no gritar tanto, sus ojos azul profundo, más oscuros que de costumbre y su sonrisa tímida, lo hicieron perder completamente la cabeza, retrocediendo veinte años al Tony Stark que no tenía prejuicios, ni cordura, ni mesura, solo un corazón desbocado y una piel compuesta por cientos de cicatrices, cortesía del trabajo sin cuidado, las noches de alcohol y drogas y los incontables amantes.

Steve notó el cambio.

-¿Tony?-  Preguntó temeroso, el ingeniero gateo hasta él, su dedo índice sobre los labios del capitán y sus labios en su cuello, dio una ligera mordida en su lóbulo y después succionó, Steve sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, la mano de Tony masturbando su erección, Steve no duro mucho en comenzar a jadear, Tony besaba su cuello desesperado, los toques al principio cautelosos habían terminado. Este Tony era vibrante, sexual, algo atemorizante para Steve si era completamente honesto. Stark al notar la erección de Steve lo suficientemente grande en su mano tomó el lubricante que mantenía sobre el mueble de cristal a un paso de la regadera y untando una generosa cantidad en el miembro de Steve y en sus dedos comenzó a introducirlos en su propio cuerpo, Steve lo contemplaba entre asustado, y excitado. Tony dejó salir el primer jadeo al introducir el segundo dedo en su cuerpo y empezar a abrirlo, al cabo de unos segundos sonrió para sí mismo, su propia erección alcanzando su máximo tamaño, se acercó más al Capitán besando ferozmente sus labios, Steve no supo cómo contestar ese beso, no era nada parecido a lo que hubiese recibido en su vida.

-Te quiero Tony, mucho- Steve dejó escapar intentando traer la mirada suave de vuelta, Tony sonrió sincero, su mirada comenzando a hacerse tierna.

\- Y yo a ti, dime si algo te duele- dijo honesto y Steve asintió nervioso. Tony comenzó a descender lentamente introduciendo la erección del Capitán en su cuerpo, Steve jadeo, el cuerpo de Tony era cálido y estrecho, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a dispararse, Tony estaba completamente sentado sobre sus muslos, había logrado introducir todo el miembro del Capitán en su cuerpo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus manos temblaban apoyadas sobre los hombros de Steve, el Capitán movió su cadera para acomodarse mejor en el piso de la regadera, Tony lanzó un jadeo de dolor, Steve permaneció estático.

-¿Te lastime?-

Tony seguía en silencio, su respiración agitada.

-Temo decirte Capitán que esta es mi primera vez también, jamás había conocido a nadie con tu tamaño, además es la primera vez que invierto el rol- Tony dijo con voz temblorosa, Steve lo contempló preocupado.

-¿Qué inviertes el rol?

-Que alguien está adentro de mí-

Steve sintió su corazón estrujarse.

-¿Tony…? ¿Por qué?-

-Me pareció justo, ahora ambos tenemos una primera vez juntos- El ingeniero respondió comenzando a recuperar el dominio de su tono habitual de voz, su cuerpo comenzando a acostumbrarse.

Intento moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sintió como uno de sus músculos iba a comenzar a sufrir un desgarre, una taquicardia y la mirada nublada. Jadeo de nuevo adolorido.

-Mierda, esto no es natural- dijo entre jadeos y Steve sonrió tímido.

-Déjame intentarlo- dijo a su oído y con una sola mano lo sostuvo de la cintura, mientras con la otra se puso de pie sin sacar a Tony de su propio cuerpo, caminó con él abrazado a su cuerpo hasta la cama, lo recostó sobre el edredón blanco, ambas piernas de Tony entrelazadas en su cadera.

Besó suavemente sus labios, trazando un camino por su cuello, con una mano comenzando a masturbarlo, lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo del ingeniero, lo más lento que pudo, hasta que sintió como Tony comenzaba a soltarse un poco, como su cuerpo se abría y su espalda se arqueaba, siguió penetrándolo sin sacar más de la mitad de su cuerpo, manteniendo todo mesurado, con miedo a desgarrar al hombre de mayor edad y menor estatura.

-Mierda- Tony maldijo entre dientes al dejar de sentir dolor y sentirse inundado de placer, Steve sintió un poco de más confianza y comenzó a hacer las penetraciones más rápidas y arriesgadas, la espalda de Tony arqueándose a momentos, su cabeza dramáticamente hacía atrás, su cabello mojado cayendo sobre su frente sudada.

Tony no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza, y eso enloquecía a Steve, el ingeniero se arqueaba, gritaba, jadeaba y hablaba sin sentido, su mano masturbando agresivamente su propia erección, su cuerpo temblando, estrechando más la erección de Steve, el Capitán no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, clavó su cara en el cuello de Tony, besándolo, mordiéndolo, pasó su mano derecha por debajo del cuerpo del mayor mientras con la izquierda se apoyaba para seguir penetrándolo, al cabo de breves segundos, explotó en su segundo orgasmo.

Tony continuó masturbándose aún con el peso de Steve sobre su cuerpo, el Capitán jadeaba sobre el ingeniero, con la mente en blanco, hasta que repentinamente recordó que él llevaba 2 orgasmos y Tony ninguno.

Era un asco.

Quitó su cuerpo de Tony quién lo contemplaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa, su erección aún en su mano, Steve no le dio oportunidad de decir nada, bajó hasta su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo inexperto, introduciendo solo la cabeza en su boca, Tony soltó un jadeo.

-No sé cómo…- Steve confesó algo nervioso.

-Como  quieras, solo, sin morder- Tony dijo con voz suave y Steve sintió como su cuerpo se teñía de escarlata al introducir el miembro de Tony en su boca. Intentó replicar lo que el ingeniero había hecho, sin embargo podía estar casi seguro que no hacía un buen trabajo.

Tony comenzó a mover la cadera penetrando su boca, su mano áspera enterrada entre los cabellos rubios, marcando el tiempo y el ritmo del movimiento. A los pocos minutos, explotó en su primer y propio orgasmo. Steve sintió como su garganta se llenaba de un líquido caliente, viscoso y muy amargo. Se separó por reflejo, tosiendo, se llevó su mano a sus labios.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que hoy estaría limpiando semen de su boca, jamás lo habría creído. Pero ahí estaba. Tony al cabo de unos segundos volvió en sí.

-Lo lamento- dijo honesto y se sentó sobre la cama. Steve lucía avergonzado, vulnerable y sin saber qué hacer. Tony sonrió para sí mismo y extendió los brazos invitándolo a un abrazo, Steve sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, gateo hasta él dejándose abrazar, Tony plantó un suave beso en su frente.

-¿No estuvo tan terrible cierto?- Steve preguntó nervioso y Tony soltó una risita.

-Lejos de terrible- Tony dijo honesto trazando líneas imaginarias por la espalda desnuda del Capitán.

-¿Siempre fuiste así?-

-¿Así? – El Capitán preguntó sin entender.

-De ese tamaño-

Steve sintió las mejillas ardiéndole, no pudo evitar reír.

-No, el suero agrandó todo-

-Tengo un morbo muy grande por haberte conocido antes del suero-

Steve le otorgó una sonrisa rota.

-Jamás me habrías visto-

-No puedes saberlo-

Steve permaneció en silencio

-Pero lo sé, Tony, tú eres… mierda. Eres todo, por ti mismo, sin suero, sin entrenamiento profesional, sin explosión gamma, sin ser de otra galaxia. Tú eres extraordinario por ti solo, eso es algo que siempre voy a amar y a odiar de ti.-

-¿Me intentas halagar solo porque quieres volver a estar dentro de mí?- Tony preguntó imprudente y Steve soltó una risa ahogada en su cuello.

-No genio. ¿Sabes? Me siento muy feliz de que hayas sido mi primera vez, pero me sentiría aún más si fueses mi última-

-¿Rogers me estas proponiendo matrimonio después de la primera vez?-

Steve seguía ardiendo de vergüenza, sin embargo con las mejillas rojas y los ojos azul cielo cristalinos, lo encaró de frente.

-Lo haré cuando sepa que tu respuesta es un sí-


	8. ¿Celoso?

Bucky no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. Howard había recordado aquella conversación en la madrugada y había decidido nombrar así a Tony, en memoria de él. De su ilusa fantasía que ambos sabían jamás podría ser real.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama recordando lo más que podía acerca del ingeniero, había decidido no mostrar los malos momentos, sin embargo comenzaba a dudar si eran reales o no. No supo en que momento quedo profundamente dormido.

-¡Buenos días! – Steve saludó demasiado alegre para el gusto del sargento, torció los ojos para sí mismo con una ligera sonrisa y dio el último trago a la coca cola que sostenía con su brazo en vibranio.

-Demasiada energía para mí- Dijo apático y Steve soltó una risita, Bucky se acostó sobre la conocida silla-sofá del taller de Tony. Ambos esperando al ingeniero.

Stark llegó 20 minutos después, caminando lentamente, extrañamente relajado, una taza de café en su mano izquierda, su pantalla holográfica en la derecha.

-¿Estamos listos?- Preguntó distraído.

-Sí- Bucky dijo observándolo atentamente, algo se veía muy distinto en Tony el día de hoy.

-¿Por qué no traes el neurotransmisor?-

-Oh, lo olvide en la mesa ¿Puedes traerlo?- Bucky preguntó sonando inocente, su sonrisa escondiendo algo. Tony no prestó atención e igualmente lo llevo, en cuanto se inclinó para dárselo Bucky lo analizo en segundos. El inicio de una mancha rojiza en el cuello.

-Stark, tienes una araña en el cuello- Bucky dijo tratando de contener una risa, Tony que era conocido por su pavor a los insectos se acercó instintivamente al sargento.

-¡Quítamela!- Bucky aprovecho esa cercanía para bajar el cuello de su playera, dejando ver un inmenso hematoma morado-rojizo abarcando casi todo su cuello y corriendo hasta el omoplato.

Bucky no pudo contener su risa histérica.

-¡Steve ya no es virgen!- Bucky gritó sin mesura y Tony agradeció que el responsable de esas marcas si hubiese sido Steve, porque si hubiera sido una de sus conocidas aventuras, este momento hubiera sido verdaderamente incómodo.

Steve no duró ni un minuto en pigmentarse de un rojo escarlata.

-¡James! Basta- Steve murmuró ansioso.

Bucky reía audiblemente y Tony debía admitir que sí era divertido ver a Steve tan nervioso y adorable.

-¿Qué tal estuvo eh?-

-¡James!- Steve gritó ansioso y avanzó hacía él amenazante, Tony soltó una risita y se interpuso.

-Ya, suficiente- dijo tratando de sonar serio, Bucky estaba verdaderamente interesado.

-Esas marcas solo pueden indicar que fue algo bueno, apuesto a que Tony tiene toda la espalda rasguñada- Stark soltó una risa audible, Steve bajó la mirada, entre avergonzado e inseguro.

-Sí, fue algo muy bueno Barnes, gracias por el interés. Empezamos- Tony dijo restándole importancia y Steve entre su ansiedad y vergüenza sintió un calor en el pecho, Tony lo había catalogado como <muy bueno>

Bucky sonrió ampliamente y se recargó en el sillón, cerró los ojos y colocó el neurotransmisor en su sien.

_-¿Has notado la manera en que Steve te contempla?- Howard dijo con un vaso de whiskey en la mano, el cigarro encendido entre los dedos, la mirada fija en el Capitán que hablaba animadamente con Peggy._

_-No, y creo que ya es suficiente whiskey para ti- Bucky dijo intentando quitarle el vaso sin ser tan evidente, era la última noche que pasaban antes de una misión de dos semanas. Todo el cuartel se encontraba en el bar._

_-Te observa como si te amara- Howard dijo y Bucky soltó una risa audible, intento ahogarla con su brazo._

_-No sé ni que responder a eso- Bucky dijo honesto, la mirada brillante, tremendamente entretenido._

_-Es en serio, el cuerpo delata. Siempre que te ve, su pupila crece, siempre ve por tus necesidades primero que por las de él, cualquier momento de ansiedad que tiene, se refugia contigo, es evidente- Howard dijo e inhaló más profundamente._

_-Somos amigos, de toda la vida Howard. Somos prácticamente hermanos-_

_Howard le regaló una mirada analítica y una sonrisa rota._

_-Es 1944. Las relaciones homosexuales se castigan con pena de muerte, tienes tu fama con varias mujeres, es evidente que Steve jamás te diría nada, aunque los sentimientos lo consumieran-_

_Bucky volteó a ver a Steve. Al cabo de unos segundos volteó a ver a Howard, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios._

_-¿Estas celoso?- Preguntó realmente entretenido. El ingeniero torció los ojos arrogante y acabo de un trago el resto del whiskey._

_-No digas estupideces. Sé que tengo razón y no me importa en lo más mínimo- dijo y buscó con la mirada la botella de whiskey, Bucky sonrió ampliamente, conocía al ingeniero y sabía que el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos sobre el vaso, indicaban que mentía._

_-¿Seguro?- Barnes preguntó retándolo y Howard sonrió con toda la seguridad que pudo proyectar, sus ojos castaño oscuro volviéndose aún más profundos._

_-Completamente- dijo y comenzó a servirse otro vaso de whiskey._

_-Intentaré seducirlo estas dos semanas, te cuento si sí tenías razón o no- Bucky dijo cínico y Howard sintió un golpe en el estómago._

_-Bien- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir y de un tragó tomó medio vaso._

_-¿Por qué te encanta pretender que no eres humano?-_

_Howard torció los ojos._

_-Otra vez con ese tema James-_

_Bucky sonrió inocente, le gustaba que Howard pronunciara su nombre._

_-No deberíamos estar aquí-_

_-¿Deberíamos estar en Suiza?- Howard preguntó burlesco y Bucky soltó una risita._

_-No, deberías estar cogiéndome a sentones- murmuró en su oído y pudo notar como la respiración del ingeniero se entrecorto._

_-¡Bucks!- Steve dijo realmente animado, una cerveza oscura en su mano, paso su brazo derecho por la cintura del sargento, Bucky sonrió automáticamente y Howard hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no saltarle encima._

_-Vaya, pareciera que comienzas a embriagarte-_

_-Solo dura unos minutos- Dijo el Capitán con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Preparado para mañana?-_

_-Claro, ya asigne tiendas y distribución de posiciones-_

_-¿A quién debo cuidar ahora?-Bucky preguntó engreído, Steve siempre lo juntaba con el soldado más frágil, en esperanza que el sargento pudiese salvarlo._

_-A mí-_

_Bucky lo miró extrañado, Howard torció los ojos intentando ser discreto, encendió otro cigarro._

_-Hay un frente polar azotando toda esa región. Tomen precauciones- Howard dijo intentando sonar indiferente._

_-Sí, siempre las tomamos. De cualquier forma en campo el calor humano muchas veces llega a salvar vidas- Steve comentó inocente y Bucky intentó cambiar el tema abruptamente, comentando algo acerca de los frentes polares. No dio resultado._

_-¿El calor humano Capitán?- Howard preguntó entre interesado y molesto._

_-Oh claro, usted no ha servido en el ejército- Howard negó con la cabeza tajante._

_-Cuando el frío es demasiado crudo y es inseguro encender fogatas, dormimos con la persona que compartimos tienda, eso puede salvarnos la vida-_

_La sola imagen de Steve durmiendo con Bucky, abrazándolo de la manera en que solo Howard creía que podía hacerlo, revolvió su estómago. Tanto que no pudo quedarse fingiendo que esa información era inofensiva._

_-Vaya, todo sea por seguir vivos, si me disculpan- Howard dijo lo más calmado posible, de un trago acabo su sexto vaso de whiskey y aún con el cigarro a la mitad, se fue del cuartel. Sin despedirse de nadie. Sin voltear atrás._

_Transcurrió media hora y Howard escuchó como la puerta de su laboratorio se abría lentamente ¿Por qué mierda le había dado llave a Barnes? Estúpido Howard._

_-Vaya, eres una locomotora- Bucky intentó hacer un chiste de la densa nube de humo de cigarro que estaba sobre el ingeniero, Howard torció los ojos. El sargento se acuclillo delante de él._

_-Nunca ha pasado nada con Steve, y no pasará nada con él-_

_-No me interesa si sucede algo o no, tú y yo no somos nada- Howard dijo gélido e intentó perder su mirada en el libro que sostenía entre piernas, Bucky torció sus ojos oceánicos._

_-Howard, no te hace menos hombre, ni menos fuerte demostrar lo que sientes- Bucky dijo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, pasando su mano suave por la piel del ingeniero, quién se retiró de inmediato al sentir su contacto._

_-No sé que te hace pensar que siento algo- Howard dijo burlesco y Bucky sintió como su paciencia se agotaba, se paró de inmediato abalanzando su cuerpo sobe el ingeniero, obligándolo a acostarse, escuchó como su corazón se aceleraba, su mirada alerta._

_Bucky plantó un suave beso en sus labios, sin lujuria, sin una doble intención, era tierno, húmedo e intentaba hacerlo ganar un argumento. Howard respondió el beso instintivamente, Bucky pasó su mano por el cuello de Stark, trazando finas líneas, sabía que esto siempre hacía temblar al ingeniero. No fue excepción._

_Al separarse Bucky besó su nariz._

_-No te hace estúpido quererme-_

_Howard torció los ojos molesto, odiándose a sí mismo por sentir como las lágrimas querían inundar su mirada._

_-Eres demasiado ególatra por estar tan seguro que te quiero- Howard dijo con voz entrecortada y Bucky supo que no hacía falta mucho para que el ingeniero se rompiera._

_Dio un tierno beso en su mejilla._

_-Estás hermoso-_

_Howard sintió como un sonrojo le quemaba todo el rostro._

_-No insistas- dijo intentando librarse del hombre de mayor peso y estatura sobre de él._

_-Te amo-_

_-¡Ya basta!- Howard estaba exasperado, Bucky sonreía ampliamente, siempre le había resultado adorable como el nivel de ansiedad del ingeniero se disparaba cuando alguien le demostraba afecto._

_-No voy a cogerte hasta que admitas lo que sientes- Bucky dijo sensual en su oído y Howard sintió como su erección comenzaba a despertar._

_-Por supuesto que no necesitas coger hoy si mañana Steve estará durmiendo contigo-_

_Bucky no pudo evitar soltar una risa audible, quitó su cuerpo de Howard, acostándose al lado del ingeniero, su mano buscando la del genio, naturalmente entrelazando sus dedos._

_-Qué alivio que no eres celoso- Bucky comentó sarcástico y Howard soltó una risa nerviosa. Sintiéndose estúpidamente seguro._

_-Realmente no lo soy Bucks, pero Steve te devora con la mirada-_

_-Steve ni siquiera siente atracción por los hombres Howard, él ya tiene idealizados dos hijos con Peggy y un Golden Retriever, lo conozco-_

_Howard soltó una risa._

_-Nadie se conoce realmente-_

_Bucky bufó entretenido._

_-Además llevamos veinte años conociéndonos, ¿No crees que hubiese intentado algo ya?-_

_-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta-_

_-No voy a seguir este tema, Steve no está interesado en mí. Punto- Bucky dijo intentando terminar la conversación._

_-Bien- Howard dijo cortante y Bucky sintió ganas de quitarle toda la ropa y dejarle marcas por todo el cuerpo. Su frustración siempre mutaba a deseo sexual._

_Bucky giro sobre la cama quedando de lado, sus ojos azul marino contemplando al ingeniero que yacía inexpresivo a su lado, besó tiernamente su mejilla._

_-Cada que parto tengo miedo de no volverte a ver- Bucky confesó honesto y Howard volteó a verlo, poco a poco rompiendo sus barreras, deslizó su cuerpo entre los brazos del sargento, abrazándolo primero con mesura, al final aferrándose a él. Un suave beso en sus labios._

_-¿Qué mierda me hiciste?- Howard preguntó con voz quebrada, Bucky comenzó a acariciar su espalda._

_-Vendí mi alma por una vida contigo-_

_Howard sintió que la primer lágrima escapaba sus ojos._

_Todo esto era irracional. Estaban en guerra. Los días contados. La normativa social condenándolos. La posición social de Howard acabando con todo. Las expectativas. La milicia. Era imposible, por cualquier ángulo. ¿Cómo es posible que un genio como él estuviese atrapado en un sueño de ingenuos? Sintió lástima por él mismo._

_-Hagas lo que hagas, vuelve, a menos que para seguir vivo Steve deba abrazarte, si es así, mejor muere. Lo entenderé-_

_Bucky soltó una risa audible, plantando un suave beso en su frente._

_-Trato-_

_\------_

_-¿Whiskey?- Steve preguntó con una sonrisa amigable, Bucky temblaba agresivamente de frío, podía sentir como el aire helado calaba directamente su pulmones, haciendo que cada que tomaba aire todo su cuerpo recibiera una apuñalada gélida._

_-No sé qué tanto debo seguir tomando para mantener el calor- Bucky dijo molesto y tomó directamente de la botella, ambos en una casa de campaña protegiéndose de la ventisca de nieve._

_-Espero no haya bajas por la mañana-_

_-Espero no sea la mía- Bucky dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse, su respiración cada vez más difícil._

_-Llevas casi una botella, no sé si va a colapsar primero tu hígado o tus pulmones-_

_-Calla, si no fuera por el suero seguramente tu asma te habría matado hace horas-_

_Steve soltó una risa entretenido, él solo vestía una chaqueta, su condición de super-humano permitiéndole burlarse de su mejor amigo._

_\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?-_

_Bucky de verdad quería decir que sí, sin embargo la conversación con Howard lo había hecho dudar. ¿Y que sí Steve si sentía cierta atracción por los hombres? Bucky siendo la persona que era sonrió ampliamente, la curiosidad ganándole a todo._

_-Creo que debo ceder- Bucky dijo honesto y se acostó en el catre de Steve, el capitán torció los ojos y lo abrazo por la espalda, minuto a minuto el sargento comenzó a sentir su respiración más regular._

_-No tienes idea de cómo le encantaría a Howard ver esto- Bucky comentó natural entre su ebriedad y su ya recobrado calor._

_-¿Howard Stark?-_

_-Piensa que somos una pareja en secreto-_

_Steve se separó por instinto de Bucky, al cabo de unos segundos lo volvió a abrazar._

_-Mierda ¿Ya le has dicho que no?-_

_-Claro, pero él insiste. Dice que por la manera en que me observas-_

_-Que estupidez- Steve dijo intentando sonar casual, soltando la característica risa nerviosa que Steve siempre soltaba cuando mentía._

_Bucky tragó con dificultad. Howard tenía razón._

_-¿Algo que me quieras decir?-_

_-No, por supuesto que no- Steve sonaba increíblemente nervioso._

_-No te voy a juzgar-_

_-Basta Bucks. Duérmete-_

_-Ultima oportunidad-_

_Steve permaneció en silencio. Hubo un silencio prolongado, Bucky comenzaba a conciliar el sueño cuando Steve se animó a hablar de nuevo._

_-Un día, y solo un día, sentí atracción por él-_

_-¿Por quién?- Bucky preguntó impresionado, jamás lo había notado en Steve. Durante 20 años jamás se había dado cuenta._

_-Howard-_

_Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba._

_-¿¡Qué mierda!?- Bucky no pudo evitar gritar, Steve cubrió su boca con su mano, verdaderamente nervioso._

_-Yo sé, no es mi tipo de persona, y es un hombre. Pero no sé si recuerdas hace dos semanas que comenzó a explicar su nuevo invento, no sé cómo explicarlo, se me hizo demasiado sensual la manera en que hablaba de esas cosas de ingeniería que nadie entiende, es un genio y es brillante, además tiene como un toque misterioso. Solo fue esa vez, lo juro, y no es él como persona lo que me agrada, es él…_

_-Como figura de poder. Es la faceta de genio extrovertido lo que te gusta de él.-_

_-Sí. Mierda, ¿qué vas a pensar de mí?-_

_-Tranquilo Stevie, jamás te juzgaré. Solo mierda, vaya que no me lo esperaba-_

_-No, ni yo. Creo que eso es lo que me fascina de Peggy, su inteligencia y su buen corazón.-_

_Bucky no dijo nada más, simplemente pensó: <Peggy es muy inteligente, pero sigue siendo una persona promedio>_

_Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño._

_\-----_

El recuerdo terminó y Tony pudo notar como Steve tenía ganas de morirse ahí mismo.

-¿Así que Howard?-

-¡No! Mierda, no, Tony, era solo que yo jamás había conocido a un genio y él…-

Tony soltó una risa audible.

-Lo entiendo-

-Mierda, me siento incapaz de volverte a ver a los ojos- Steve confesó con voz quebrada y la mirada en el piso, Tony sonreía divertido, acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta llegar a tocarlo con cautela.

-¿Qué pensaste al conocerme?-

Steve levantó la mirada, aún avergonzado, pero fuerte.

-Que serías mi perdición. Un genio, que también era un héroe. Una leyenda, resiliente y con tintes de ternura. Mierda Tony, no sabes lo terrible que se siente saber que no puedo ser suficiente….- Tony lo besó tiernamente, apenas un roce de labios.

-Eres más que suficiente-

Bucky sintió como su mirada se nublaba, una felicidad honesta por su mejor amigo, un sentimiento bueno que al final se convertía en dolor y locura. Al final siempre recordando a Howard.


	9. Defectos

_Howard bebía whiskey en un vaso de cristal, tres hielos haciendo sonido mientras el ingeniero intentaba concentrarse en los números de la pequeña libreta negra que siempre llevaba consigo. Era difícil enfocarse en literales y despejes cuando un par de ojos oceánicos eran tan molestamente recurrentes en su mente. El Coronel Geffrins se sentó a su lado, carraspeo notablemente la garganta intentando llamar su atención, Howard cerró inmediatamente el cuaderno y volteó a verlo. Sus ojos castaños fríos y expectantes._

_-Mierda, es cierto lo que dicen. Su mirada es fuerte- El hombre de ojos grises con destellos verdes dijo con una tímida sonrisa, era apuesto, mucho más alto que Howard, de cabello rubio y barba poblada._

_Howard le otorgó una tímida sonrisa, su mirada permanecía inexpresiva._

_-Creo que no nos conocemos- El ingeniero dijo notablemente molesto, no le gustaba conocer gente nueva, nunca le había gustado._

_-No, pero me encantaría que eso cambiara-_

_Howard sintió por primera vez una voz de alarma en su cabeza. Este hombre era extrañamente amigable, su instinto le decía que buscaba más que amistad, bajó la mirada algo nervioso._

_-Howard Stark, Ingeniería mecánica, diseñador de armas, empresario millonario, soy el único proveedor bélico de Estados Unidos. Realista, ateo, alcohólico- Howard dijo manteniendo la mirada inexpresiva y notó como la mirada de aquel hombre se encendía, una destellante sonrisa mientras acomodaba sus medallas sobre el saco verde militar._

_-Jason Geffrins, Mariscal de campo, comencé siendo soldado, Literatura Inglesa con especialización en época victoriana, sueldo de mi cargo militar, encargado de todo el despliegue militar en este continente. Idealista, católico, algo arrogante, y técnicamente tu jefe- El hombre rondaba cerca de los 40 años, su mirada era profunda y su sonrisa honesta, Howard lo analizó comenzando a interesarse genuinamente en él. Sonrió._

_-Vaya, ¿A qué se debe este honor?-_

_-Te he estado observando desde hace una semana-_

_-¿Has descubierto algo?-_

_El hombre frente a él sonrió entretenido, como quién piensa en algo muy inapropiado y lo guarda para sí mismo._

_-Me gustaría ver tus nuevos inventos-_

_-Tendrás que esperar, hay fechas de lanzamiento para estas cosas-_

_-Olvide mencionarlo, impaciente-_

_Howard lo observó esperando que fuera broma. No lo era._

_-¿Ahora?- Preguntó algo sorprendido._

_-Ahora-_

_Howard no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal figura y simplemente asintió, cuando terminó de explicar todos sus inventos el mariscal Geffrins lanzó preguntas asombrosamente inteligentes, Howard se sintió por primer vez en años verdaderamente entendido, sintió el reto de poder discutir con alguien su visión de futuro y no supo en que momento abrieron una botella de vino, ni por qué en cuestión de segundos habían transcurrido horas. Fue solo al final de una carcajada sonora de aquel hombre cuándo se percató del tiempo._

_-Vaya, debo irme. Son cerca de las 10 de la noche- Jason comentó mientras recogía su saco de la mesa de trabajo del ingeniero, Howard le regaló una amplia sonrisa y se levantó también._

_-Ha sido un placer conocerlo Mariscal Geffrins-_

_-El placer es todo mío Stark- Dijo y cuando Howard extendió su mano para despedirlo, Jason la tomó y sin verdadero esfuerzo lo acercó a su cuerpo, plantando un suave beso en sus labios. Howard jamás había sentido una barba tan poblada en su cara. Realmente jamás había besado a otro hombre que no fuera Bucky. En un segundo el recuerdo de Barnes lo sacudió y se separó abruptamente._

_-Yo, lo lamento, no…-_

_Jason lo contempló asombrado._

_-Oh, lo lamento. Mierda, no sabía que lo del Sargento Barnes fuese algo serio-_

_Howard sintió como la sangre se le bajaba hasta los tobillos, comenzó a sentir su azúcar descendiendo, su piel pálida._

_-¿De qué hablas? Buck…Barnes y yo no tenemos nada. No me interesan los homb…-_

_-Howard, tranquilo. Estas seguro aquí. No voy a demandarte por ser gay. Yo también lo soy, te entiendo-_

_¡Mierda!_

_-¿Cómo….?_

_-Te he observado. Mi experiencia me permite identificarlos con mayor facilidad-_

_-Pero yo… El Sargento… - Howard sentía que toda su vida se derrumbaba frente a él._

_-Tranquilo, esos eran solo rumores pero acabas de confirmarme todo-_

_Mierda._

_Howard sintió que en cualquier instante desmayaría._

_-Stark, tranquilo. Está bien amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo-_

_-¿Amar? ¿De qué mierda hablas? Barnes y yo no somos…eso- Howard dijo verdaderamente asustado y Jason solo levantó las manos en signo de paz y rendición._

_-Lo entiendo. Olvida todo esto, debo partir- dijo y sin decir más, salió del laboratorio._

_Esa noche Howard no pudo dormir, no solo porque era la primer noche sin Bucky a su lado, sino porque otro hombre había mostrado interés en él, y o era cualquier hombre, era uno de los 5 hombres más importantes de la milicia nacional, más importante que Capitán América, además era apuesto, inteligente, culto, carismático, valiente, interesante, era todo. Y aun así no había despertado ningún interés en el ingeniero porque su maldita mente seguía anclada a un par de ojos oceánicos y a mechones de cabello negro y lacio. Se odio a sí mismo como jamás lo había hecho porque después de todas estas semanas jugando a ser intocable, se daba cuenta que sí, que amaba a Bucky, y que patéticamente no quería a nadie que no fuera él. Cualquier persona al caer tan abruptamente en esta conclusión habría sonreído para sí mismos y buscado a esa persona amada para contar este descubrimiento. Pero Howard Stark no era cualquier persona. Se sentía intoxicado, derrotado, ansioso, jamás había amado a nadie y no sabía que esperar al respecto. Se sentía vulnerable, terriblemente vulnerable y débil, aterrado de que de repente Bucky quisiera apartarse de él, o peor, que no regresara de alguna misión._

_En su ilógica lógica decidió que la mejor manera de lidiar con sus sentimientos era no solo ignorarlos, pero negarlos, negarlos con acciones. Fue por eso que entre su ansiedad e inexperiencia decidió que Jason Geffrins sería su escape._

_Pero esto, esto jamás lo sabría Bucky._

-Hoy será algo distinto- Bucky dijo al llegar al laboratorio de Tony, el ingeniero lo miró intrigado.

-¿Hoy no veré a Howard desnudo?- Preguntó fingiendo decepción y Steve se sonrojó adorablemente, Bucky soltó una honesta risa.

\- Hoy los recuerdos no son tan buenos, y me gustaría saber si son reales-

-Hasta ahorita todos lo han sido- Tony dijo calmado y Barnes se mordió el labio.

-Espero que estos no- Y sin decir nada más se colocó el neurotransmisor en la sien y cerró los ojos.

_Bucky volvía de misiones, Steve a su lado, ambos cansados, sucios, y desesperados por una buena comida, una regadera y una cama. Bucky especialmente desesperado por aquel cuerpo menudo y mirada castaña._

_Era un hábito para él encontrar siempre a Howard en el cuartel esperándolo, a pesar de que no podía correr a saludarlo, o plantar un beso en sus labios, solo lo observaba y sonreía agradecido de que hubiese vuelto, ambos hombres asentían sabiendo que en unas horas, cuando la noche cayera, podrían abrazarse._

_Ese día Howard no estaba ahí._

_-Bucky, ven- Steve dijo emocionado y lo jaló de la chamarra, Barnes seguía buscando con la mirada a Howard, el hombre de su estatura y ceja poblada sonreía enternecido, sabía perfectamente a quién buscaba._

_-¿Busca a alguien sargento?- Preguntó con malicia y Bucky carraspeo la garganta._

_-A las chicas, pero veo que no ha venido ninguna- minitó convincentemente y el Mariscal solo sonrió._

_-Él es el hombre que te comentaba, maneja Europa ¿Cierto?- Steve dijo con respeto e interés._

_-Cierto-_

_-Oh, ¿Usted es nuestro nuevo jefe?-_

_-Lo soy-_

_-Espero haya venido con toda la actitud posible, porque esta guerra no ha sido fácil-_

_-Soy bueno ganando- Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, hubo algo de aquel extraño que no le agradó a Bucky, una extraña seguridad, como quién lo conociera perfectamente y sostuviera su vida en sus manos._

_Tragó con dificultad._

_-Apuesto a que no ha ganado guerras como estas-_

_-He ganado peores. Justo hace un par de semanas gané una que creí me tomaría más tiempo- Alardeo con una amplia sonrisa y Bucky sintió que tenía otro significado._

_\- ¿Cuál?-_

_-Ya lo sabrá. Un gusto conocerlo Sargento- dijo y con toda la educación y formalidad del mundo arrastró a Steve hasta el cuarto de planeaciones. Bucky sintió su mente ocupada por ese hombre hasta que llegó a la puerta de tan conocido laboratorio, sacó la llave que guardaba celosamente en su bota izquierda, y abrió la puerta._

_Encontró a Howard en el piso, ordenando varios planos intentando formar uno solo con ellos._

_-Sigo vivo- Bucky dijo tratando de llamar su atención y Howard sintió su corazón desbocado al escuchar su voz._

_-Sargento- dijo con una profunda sonrisa y se puso de pie._

_Lo abrazó._

_Se abrazaron. Barnes besó tiernamente su frente sin poder soltarlo, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos, agradeciendo a la vida la oportunidad de volver a verlo, una vez más._

_Howard lucía ansioso pero sonriente._

_-¿Estas ebrio?- Bucky preguntó sonriendo y Howard negó con la cabeza._

_-Armando un prototipo nuevo, pero tengo una botella, podemos abrirla-_

_-Suena ideal-_

_Howard fue por ella y tomó dos copas con una sola mano, Bucky sostuvo la botella, sirviendo porciones equitativas. Notó de reojo un nuevo invento blanco y demasiado futurista._

_-¿Qué es eso?- Se animó a preguntar y Howard sin pensarlo volteó a la izquierda, un notable hematoma y una mordida perfectamente definida en su cuello. Bucky soltó la botella._

_-¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!- Bucky gritó alterado y Howard saltó sobre sí mismo._

_-Es un prototipo de armamento nuclear, tranquilo, ni siquiera funciona- dijo algo asustado por el repentino enojo del sargento. Volteó a verlo confundido, la mirada de Bucky lucía completamente rota, sus ojos llorosos y su respiración exaltada era audible._

_-¡La puta mordida que tienes en el cuello Howard!-_

_Mierda._

_Howard inmediatamente retrocedió un paso cubriendo exactamente el sitio dónde Jason lo había mordido hace dos días._

_No supo que decir._

_-Me fui dos semanas Howard, solo dos semanas ¡¿Y te cogiste a alguien?!- Bucky estaba realmente alterado, jamás lo había visto tan descontrolado en estos meses que llevaban tratándose más._

_El ingeniero no tenía palabras, de repente sintió como le comenzaba a hervir la sangre y su nerviosismo y tristeza mutó a enojo y estúpida valentía. Howard Stark no le pertenecía a nadie._

_-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? No somos nada que yo recuerde-_

_Bucky sintió que se rompía, tomo agresivamente del brazo a Stark, su mirada azul encendida._

_-No juegues la carta de imbécil, tú sabes perfectamente lo que somos- Bucky jamás le había levantado la voz, jamás lo había insultado, y sobre todo, jamás lo había sujetado de esa manera, sin cautela, sin cariño._

_-Lo que tú crees que somos- Howard dijo molesto y sacudió su brazo librándose del agarre del sargento, pero le fue imposible._

_-Dime quién mierdas fue-_

_-¿Para qué necesitas saberlo?-_

_-¡¿Quién fue Howard?!-_

_No supo en que momento Howard estaba acorralado entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, tampoco sintió como la piel del brazo del hombre mucho más bajo que él se pigmentaba de un rojo escarlata, había enloquecido completamente, fue entonces cuando Howard recordó la primera vez que habían tenido sexo y como Bucky le había dicho con toda honestidad que era terriblemente celoso y posesivo. Una cínica sonrisa en su rostro, de repente sintió que podía romper al sargento y su impulsividad alimentada por su enojo y su ego, lo hicieron hacerlo._

_\- No te diré quién es. Pero definitivamente es mejor que tú- Howard mintió observándolo a los ojos, lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado fue el golpe que recibió directamente en la mandíbula, un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su labio, su cuerpo cayó de espalda contra el muro, comenzó a ver borroso._

_Barnes lucía enloquecido, lloraba de coraje y caminaba en círculos frente a él. Howard era su vida, y la sola factibilidad de que el ingeniero estuviese genuinamente interesado por alguien más, lo rompía._

_-¿Así que quieres ser una puta? Bien- Bucky dijo molesto y sin pensarlo lo tomó de ambas muñecas, estrellándolo de nuevo contra el muro, Howard sintió un jalón en el abdomen, alguno de sus tendones desgarrándose por el movimiento abrupto, jamás se había percatado de la fuerza de Barnes. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que Bucky cuidaba perfectamente sus toques para no lastimarlo. Se sintió una mierda de persona por haberlo traicionado._

_Notó como el sargento quitaba su ropa sin siquiera observarlo, Howard era ya un hombre, sin embargo se sintió como un niño, desprotegido, asustado, vulnerable, con unas inmensas ganas de gritar, pero sin poder hacer sonido alguno._

_Barnes lo tenía completamente desnudo frente a él, observó claramente todas las marcas en el cuerpo del ingeniero, desde rasguños, mordidas, dedos marcados. La persona que lo había cogido definitivamente no había sido una mujer, y tampoco había sido una sola ocasión. Sintió la rabia rebasando cualquier limite que hubiese tenido antes, su corazón desbocado y su respiración entrecortada, si hubiese sabido que la siguiente acción le fisuraría el alma durante toda su existencia, jamás lo habría hecho. Pero era joven, inmaduro, impulsivo, había crecido en una sociedad cerrada y machista, era un hombre de violencia y lamentablemente solo sabía responder al dolor, con agresión._

_Volteó a Howard agresivamente y lo pegó al muro, propicio dos golpes más en su cara, uno en su estómago. Un grito de dolor y el cuerpo del genio temblando, fue después de dos golpes más cuando Barnes volvió en sí al escuchar el llanto audible de Howard y al enfocar su mirada en él mismo, en el cuerpo desnudo frente a él y en la sangre que comenzaba a manchar el piso._

_Fue un balde de agua helada, y la mitad de su alma se perdió para siempre en ese instante._

_Se detuvo. El ingeniero se dejó caer al piso en posición fetal, su pulso taquicardico, su mente nublada, y sus sollozos audibles._

_Bucky permaneció de pie temblando mientras observaba la escena._

_Él había hecho eso._

_Había roto al hombre que amaba._

_Y ya no había marcha atrás._

_Barnes se hincó inmediatamente junto a él, , llorando._

_-Mierda, Howard, no, perdón. No…- Bucky lloraba frenéticamente, se quitó la chamarra militar que vestía y la puso sobre su cuerpo. Howard levantó la mirada asustado._

_-Mierda, soy un monstruo Howard. Yo, no… lo lamento-_

_-Tranquilo- Howard alcanzó a decir intentando calmarlo, extendió su mano hacía su rodilla y el sargento se retiró abruptamente._

_-No, perdón… yo- dijo entre sollozos y el ingeniero le otorgó una sonrisa rota._

_-Somos hombres, es natural-_

_-No, no Howard, no es natural agredir. No, yo, mierda-_

_Howard se puso la chamarra de Barnes y se puso de pie, extendió su mano en ademan de ayudar a Bucky a pararse, el sargento simplemente se paró a su lado, incapaz de voltearlo a ver a los ojos._

_-Vamos, ambos necesitamos un baño-_

_Bucky no podía creer la ligereza que Howard le daba al asunto, tampoco podía permanecer un segundo más ahí, se sentía apenado, abrumado, deshecho. ¿Cómo podía decir que amaba a este hombre después de lo que acababa de hacer?_

_\- Yo, tú… no deberías verme nunca. Yo, mierda Howard. Renunciaré, hoy mismo y me arrojaré de un tren o algo, no volverás a verme, lo prometo, lo lamento tanto-_

_-Bucks. Está bien, estamos bien. Yo inicie todo-_

_-No, Howard, no está bien, no importa lo que hiciste, jamás debí reaccionar así. Jamás- Dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta la puerta del laboratorio._

_-Bucky, por favor… no te vayas. No hoy- dijo con voz rota y Bucky volteó a verlo con mirada cristalina. Howard pudo entender que lo que acababa de suceder había roto más a Barnes que a él mismo, sintió ternura porque esos tres golpes en la barbilla y dos en el estómago, no era en lo absoluto nada comparado con estas dos semanas de sexo con Jason. Pero eso no tendría por qué saberlo Barnes. No ahora._

_-Howard, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me quede, después de esto?-_

_\- Por favor, quédate esta noche- Dijo con mirada suplicante y Barnes recolectó el resto de alma que le quedaba y asintió._

_Agua tibia caía sobre el cuerpo de ambos, Bucky quiso bañar a Howard con devoción, tocaba cuidadosamente su cuerpo, enjabonando cada herida con cuidado, sentía un nudo en la garganta, reconocía las heridas que él acababa de hacer, eran frescas y rojas, sin embargo podía contar otras muchas hechas con anterioridad, le volcaban el estómago. Hasta que repentinamente una idea fatal cruzó su mente._

_-Howard ¿Te violaron? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz con el corazón deshecho._

_-No-_

_Bucky sintió un nudo en la garganta y abrazó el cuerpo desnudo del ingeniero._

_-Amor, ¿Estabas completamente de acuerdo con esa clase de sexo?-_

_Howard sintió que se rompía un poco ante la palabra <amor>. Permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos._

_-No- dijo en un hilo de voz y Bucky se sintió aún más miserable._

_-Entonces es una violación Howard-_

_-No, yo, accedí. Estaba molesto, conmigo, contigo y pensé…- La voz de Howard se quebró._

_-Basta. No tienes que explicarme. Solo, si no quieres hablar de esto, detente-_

_Howard se detuvo y abrazó necesitado al hombre musculoso frente a él._

_Lo besó necesitadamente, buscando que el beso mutara a algo más húmedo, con más lujuria, buscando por excitar al sargento, sin embargo Barnes lo detuvo._

_-No Howard-_

_El ingeniero se retiró algo avergonzado, su mirada rota y sus labios temblando._

_-Mierda, yo… tienes razón, yo estuve con alguien más, no tienes por qué estar conmigo de nuevo, yo… arruiné todo- Dijo con voz tenue y vulnerable, Bucky lo abrazó dejando escapar una tenue sonrisa, besó suavemente sus labios._

_-No idiota. No es eso, tu cuerpo tiene que sanar. No quiero lastimarte, no más-_

_-¿Me perdonas Bucks?- Preguntó con voz ahogada ocultando la mirada._

_-Sí. Pero creo que necesitamos hablar por qué buscaste algo distinto teniéndome a mí y no importa lo que digas, voy a matar al hijo de puta que te hizo eso-_

_-Olvídalo, fue una decisión estúpida-_

_-No soy la clase que olvida y continúa. No cuando dañan a la persona que amo-_

_-Quédate esta noche- Howard susurro apenado y Bucky lo estrujó más en sus brazos._

_-Tú por favor, quédate toda mi vida-_


	10. Fuga

-Ese recuerdo esta alterado- Tony dijo y Bucky abrió los ojos desconfiando en sí mismo.

-¿A partir de dónde?- Preguntó temeroso.

-No lo sé, trata de volverlo a recordar ¿No viene algo más? ¿Otra posibilidad del recuerdo?-

Bucky permaneció en silencio.

-¿Por qué estaría alterado?- Steve preguntó confundido, sentía el estómago revuelto al recordar a su mejor amigo golpeando a Howard con esa rabia que jamás creyó encontrar en Bucks. Temía la reacción de Stark respecto a eso, sin embargo Tony se veía tranquilo, es más, podía jurar que se veía entretenido.

-En ocasiones para protegernos el cerebro altera recuerdos y perdemos la realidad-

-Pero recuerdo la peor parte, lo… golpeé-

-Tal vez para tu consciente es la peor parte, pero para tu subconsciente hay algo peor, y es eso lo que intentó modificar- Tony dijo tranquilo, Steve lo observaba perplejo.

-¿No te molestó ni un poco?- Preguntó tomando por sorpresa a ambos hombres.

-¿Qué?-

-Bucky agredió injustamente a tu papá, y no te veo ni un poco molesto por ello- Bucky frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Steve. Hubiera preferido que ese comentario se lo hubiese hecho a Tony en privado.

-No fue injustamente-

-¿Así que estás de acuerdo?- Steve lucía incrédulo e indignado.

-No estoy de acuerdo, simplemente aunque sé que no es lo más óptimo, soy una persona impulsiva y explosiva, hubiese reaccionado igual que Barnes- Tony dijo honestamente y Bucky se sintió un poco menos juzgado.

Steve se quedó en silencio.

-Más vale ser fiel ¿No?- Bucky intento bromear pero Steve ni siquiera sonrió, pudo notar que Tony dejo escapar una sonrisa tímida.

-Intenta volver al recuerdo y realmente buscar la realidad- Tony dijo y Bucky asintió algo nervioso, se colocó de nuevo el neurotransmisor.

_-Bucky, por favor… no te vayas. No hoy- dijo con voz rota y Bucky volteó a verlo con mirada cristalina. Howard pudo entender que lo que acababa de suceder había roto más a Barnes que a él mismo, sintió ternura porque esos tres golpes en la barbilla y dos en el estómago, no era en lo absoluto nada comparado con estas dos semanas de sexo con Jason. Pero eso no tendría por qué saberlo Barnes. No ahora._

_-Howard, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me quede, después de esto?-_

_\- Por favor, quédate esta noche- Dijo con mirada suplicante y Barnes titubeo en la puerta, bajo la mirada húmeda, llorando en silencio, recordando una y otra vez las marcas en el cuerpo de Howard._

_-No puedo- fue lo único que murmuró y salió del laboratorio._

_\-----_

_-¿Howard? ¿Qué mierda te paso?- Peggy preguntó nada discreta provocando que la mirada de los generales, el mariscal, Steve y él mismo voltearan a ver al ingeniero, aún tenía un hematoma visible en la mandíbula, el labio con una cicatriz rojiza y unas ojeras que delataba que no había podido dormir las dos noches que se había apartado de todos. Las dos noches que Bucky había permanecido distante. Al verlo, sintió un odio hacía sí mismo y unas inmensurables ganas de abrazarlo. Pero no lo hizo._

_-Una pelea, ebrio. Nada serio- dijo intentando sonar indiferente y mientras todos lo contemplaban en silencio, Bucky pudo notar como el Mariscal Jason sonreía y bajaba la mirada. En un segundo el sargento fue capaz de entenderlo todo._

_La junta paso sin incidentes, Howard intentaba lucir atento pero realmente hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no dirigirle la mirada a Barnes, se sentía incómodo, triste, vulnerable, y muy, muy tonto por haberse permitido perder a la única persona que había amado. Además la mirada penetrante de Jason desde el otro lado de la mesa disparaba sus niveles de ansiedad. Bucky lo notó. Perfectamente lo notó. Para el final de la minuta, Barnes no tenía ninguna duda. Jason había sido el hombre que había estado con Stark._

_Espero a que todos se fueran, incluyendo Howard que lanzó una mirada de reojo implorando en silencio que lo siguiera hasta su laboratorio, como usualmente lo hacía, pero Barnes permaneció estático pretendiendo que tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje, Howard pensó que eso era Bucky haciendo énfasis en su desprecio y en como cualquier posibilidad de volver a estar con él era ahora una fantasía. Después de varios intentos de llamar la atención de Barnes y no lograrlo, se fue derrotado._

_-Veo que me esperas- dijo Jason en cuánto salió de la cocineta que tenían en la sala de juntas. Barnes tenía un cigarro prendido, la mirada perdida en el denso bosque que los ocultaba, cerca de Suiza. Tan cerca y tan lejos de aquel sueño._

_-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él-_

_-¿Disculpa? ¿De quién hablamos Sargento?-_

_Bucky volteó molesto, su mirada cansada, una densa nube de humo sobre su cabello negro, sus ojos oceánicos resaltando entre la neblina y el humo._

_-Howard. Howard Stark-_

_-Vaya, no sabía que ustedes tuvieran algo, como Howard no tuvo reparo alguno en tener sexo conmigo- dijo pretendiendo inocencia pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Bucky sintió que se le volcaba el estómago y le ardía el pecho._

_-No tenemos nada que se considere oficial. Pero yo lo amo, y sé que él me quiere- Barnes dijo con cierto titubeo en su voz, Jason sonrió ampliamente._

_-No quiero ser cizañoso Sargento, pero Stark realmente no tuvo reparo en tener sexo conmigo. No considero que eso sea querer- Bucky sintió un nudo en la garganta. La inseguridad comenzando a devorarlo. ¿Y qué si Howard siempre había dicho la verdad y no era como él creía un escudo? ¿Y qué si él era el único idiota enamorado? Sintió los ojos inundados._

_-Mantente lejos- fue lo único que pudo decir y salió casi corriendo del espacio, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque Jason no notara que estaba  a punto de llorar. Pero lo notó._

_Corrió a su camarote lo más rápido que pudo, orando porque Steve no se encontrara ahí leyendo o armando planes de combate. Quería estar solo._

_Abrió la puerta desesperado con las mejillas mojadas y la cerró tras de él, pegó su frente a la puerta metálica y sollozo contra su voluntad._

_-¿Bucky?- Era la voz tímida de Howard. El sargento saltó asustado, su corazón desbocado. Secó sus lágrimas avergonzado._

_-Howard ¿Cómo entraste aquí?-_

_-Ingeniero y genio. Pan comido- dijo con una tenue sonrisa y Banes sonrió genuinamente._

_-Necesitamos hablar- Bucky dijo algo roto y Howard simplemente asintió._

_-Fue Jason- Bucky aseguró con su mirada fija en el par de ojos castaños. Howard asintió algo avergonzado – No es tu obligación darme explicaciones. Solo, me he puesto a pensar- Bucky titubeo nervioso –Tal vez en todo este tiempo me he imaginado cosas, y tal vez todo lo que siempre dices, de que no somos nada y de que no sientes ninguna clase de afecto, es cierto y yo… yo he sido un completo idiota- Bucky no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, Howard sintió el corazón desbocado y dio un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo la mano como impulso para tocarlo, deteniéndose inmediatamente –Solo disculpa, tú advertiste desde el inicio que no mezclabas sentimientos y yo estúpidamente creí que podría ser alguien importante para ti-_

_Howard sentía un nudo en la garganta, jamás había expresado sus sentimientos, con nadie. Jamás se había mostrado vulnerable desde que había adquirido su irrefutable fama de genio y millonario. Sin embargo ver a Bucky tan inseguro lo motivo a ser un poquito menos cobarde._

_-No, no imaginas cosas- Howard murmuró en un hilo de voz, su mente a mil por hora, debatiéndose entre sí confesarle la verdad completamente emocional y estúpida, o maquillarla de cierta racionalidad. Decidió maquillarla. Porque no era un cobarde, pero tampoco valiente._

_-James, cuando te conocí yo era virgen, nunca había estado con una mujer, mucho menos con un hombre. De hecho aún no he estado con ninguna mujer. Sé que suena muy increíble por la fama que he sembrado, pero las personas me aburren, mucho. Y soy muy ególatra, no cualquiera está a mi altura, ni siquiera para coger – Howard admitió y Bucky sintió un nudo en la garganta- Estúpidamente quería comprobar si el sexo era tan bueno contigo por ser inexperto, o por ser tú-_

_Bucky se mordió el labio inseguro, molesto y expectante de que siguiera hablando, sin embargo Howard permanecía en silencio, observándolo._

_-¿Y? ¿El sexo con él fue igual que conmigo?- Bucky preguntó algo molesto. Howard sonrió natural sin percatarse de lo cínico que esto se veía._

_-No. Sí fue bueno, pero me di cuenta que no solo alteras mi cuerpo, sino también mi mente, y algo más, aún un poco lejano para entenderlo- Howard admitió y Bucky permaneció en silencio._

_Era por mucho lo más tierno que Howard le había dicho, sin embargo las condiciones que habían orillado a esta conversación no habían sido las mejores, se sentía herido, inseguro, posesivo. Era un sentimiento abrasador y sabía que podía sacar lo peor de él, ya había tenido una probada hace dos días._

_-Howard, yo te quiero. Sé que es imposible, por todas las perspectivas que busques. Pero de verdad te quiero, con el alma. Y me conozco, conozco mis defectos, soy un hombre posesivo, agresivo, celoso, no soy bueno Howard. Mato a las personas a las que Steve les daría una segunda oportunidad. Nunca he tenido bien definidos mis límites morales. No quiero volver a dañarte, nunca. Y tampoco quiero dejarte. Necesito saber que sientes tú-_

_-No soy bueno hablando de sentimientos-_

_-Inténtalo, por favor. Lo necesito-_

_-Tampoco soy un santo Barnes, diseño armamento bélico, soy responsable de cientos y miles de muertes, mi mente es autodestructiva, soy alcohólico, frío e inestable. Sé que aunque fuera posible esto, acabaríamos destruyéndonos. No somos héroes James. Nunca lo seremos-_

_Bucky asintió. Sabía perfectamente todo eso._

_-¿Entonces, seguiremos en esto?- Bucky preguntó temeroso. Howard exhalo frustrado._

_-Sí. Solo, seamos conscientes que cuando la guerra termine y tú vuelvas a América con Steve y yo me quede en Londres, no habrá manera de seguir en esto-_

_Bucky sintió que los ojos se le nublaban._

_-Huyamos-_

_Howard soltó una risa audible._

_-Dijimos que esta plática_ _sería seria-_

_-Es en serio Howard. Huyamos-_

_-No puede perderse el mejor amigo de Capitán América y un empresario multimillonario sin que nadie lo sepa-_

_-No, pero sí puedo “morir” en batalla y tú puedes decidir mudarte a Suiza. Puedes atender la compañía de cualquier parte del mundo-_

_Howard sintió un nerviosismo enloquecedor._

_-¿Y vivir juntos?-_

_-Sí-_

_-No lo sé James, suena demasiado arriesgado-_

_-Tienes tiempo para pensarlo, solo no tardes demasiado, estamos en guerra-_

_-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de mí?- Howard preguntó inseguro y Bucky soltó una risita, acercándose a él sin mesura, besando tiernamente su frente._

_-¿Cómo no estarlo?-_

_Howard torció los ojos y empujo en ademan de juego a Barnes, quién inmediatamente lo envolvió en un abrazo._

_-Última cosa. No vuelvas a acercarte demasiado a Jason-_

_Howard sintió su estómago volcar._

_-Nadie nunca me había prohibido nada- dijo con voz seria y Bucky exhaló audiblemente._

_-Lo sé. Me enloquece-_

_Howard simplemente asintió._

_-Lo entiendo-_

_Esa noche Bucky durmió en el laboratorio, por más que Howard intentó seducirlo, el sargento no pudo tocarlo, era una mezcla de molestia, tristeza, y miedo. Miedo a él mismo. Miedo de que cuando lo tuviese desnudo y vulnerable se acordara que le había pertenecido a alguien más, y enloqueciera y ente sus celos y locura no midiera su fuerza con Howard. Por más que le dolieran los testículos, prefería esperar. Howard se había sentido terriblemente patético e inseguro, pero había optado por darle tiempo al sargento, después de todo, esto había sido su culpa._

_\------_

_Bucky platicaba animadamente con Steve, ambos con una cerveza en la mano, el Capitán reía audiblemente y Bucky no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Howard contemplaba la escena de reojo, no supo por qué le molestaba tanto que Bucky tuviese ese comportamiento tan atento y tierno con Steve, realmente siempre lo había tenido, sin embargo desde que Bucky se había mostrado renuente a tener sexo con él, cada día su inseguridad iba en aumento, y su ansiedad comenzaba a notarse en su excesivo consumo de alcohol._

_Entre las carcajadas de ambos hombres Steve se recargo en el hombro de Bucky y el sargento enmaraño su cabello jugando. Fue un gesto inocente, y no era la primera vez que lo contemplaba en ellos, sin embargo sí lo desquicio._

_-Sargento ¿Tiene un minuto?- Howard interrumpió la plática con mirada severa, Steve lo observó intrigado y con cierta mirada de molestia._

_-¿Justo ahora ingeniero?- Bucky debía admitir que era tremendamente sexy poder llamare por sus cargos._

_-Justo ahora- dijo tajante y Bucky torció ligeramente los ojos, ya no le importaba mucho evidenciar su relación con Howard a Steve, de cualquier forma sabía que el Capitán sospechaba algo. Se levantó de mala gana y siguió a Howard hasta el laboratorio, una vez que la hermética puerta estuvo cerrada, Howard explotó._

_-¿Qué mierdas tienes con Steve?- La pregunta lo tomó por verdadera sorpresa._

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-La manera en que él te observa y la manera en que lo tocas en público, y todas esas sonrisas y apodos, y mierda, darías tu puta vida por él- dijo verdaderamente molesto y Bucky no pudo hacer más que reír._

_-Esto es serio Barnes- Howard era de mucha menor estatura que él, su cuerpo menudo, delgado, completamente inofensivo, sin embargo su mirada era pesada. Bucky sonreía excitado por la pelea y molesto por lo irracional de la misma._

_\- Te cogiste a un extraño hace tres semanas y ¿Yo soy el que recibe un regaño por platicar con mi mejor amigo?-_

_-Son cosas completamente diferentes-_

_-¡Por supuesto! Yo debería estarte gritando Stark._

_-Jason fue sexo. Solo sexo. No hubo absolutamente nada de mí que lo quisiera. A Steve tú lo quieres-_

_-Claro, porque es mi mejor amigo Howard-_

_-No parece serlo-_

_Bucky estaba molesto, demasiado enojado, hasta que como relámpago su menta le gritó: Es la primera escena de celos que Howard le hacía. Lo cual solo demostraba que eran algo más que noches de anonimato, vino y sexo._

_-¿Qué no fuiste tú quién dijiste que no éramos nada?-_

_-¿Y qué no fuiste tú quién propuso que viviéramos juntos?- Howard estaba irracionalmente molesto, entre la distancia física del sargento y la inseguridad que Bucky sentía cada que Jason cruzaba palabra con Stark, se habían hundido ambos a un mar de oleaje salvaje e impredecible, dónde la inseguridad, el silencio y la distancia abrían un abismo entre ambos, y no había manera en que estuviesen de nuevo bien hasta que fueran crudamente honestos y se dejaran de métodos tan racionales para arreglar su situación._

_-Howard Stark, estas armando una escena de celos- Bucky dijo engreído con una amplia sonrisa, lo cual solo irrito en mayor medida al ingeniero._

_-No tienes idea la manera en que observas a Steve, si yo hiciera eso con alguien que no fueras tú, ya lo habrías desaparecido-_

_-¿Es una amenaza a Steve?- Bucky preguntó realmente entretenido, su enojo completamente reducido, su excitación creciente._

_\- Eres un imbécil – Howard dijo molesto y Barnes soltó una risa audible, Howard lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual resulto solo en hacerlo tambalear dos pasos hacia atrás._

_\- ¿Te sientes inseguro Howie?-_

_-¡No me digas así!-_

_-Se siente de la mierda ¿Cierto?- Bucky preguntó con cierta sonrisa vengativa de victoria._

_-Basta- Howard lo empujó de nuevo ardiendo de coraje y Bucky en cuánto lo tuvo cerca lo tomó de las muñecas, besándolo agresivamente, empujándolo con cierta cautela hacía el muro más cercano, su pierna derecha entre ambas piernas del ingeniero, su boca hambrienta y sus manos apretando cada vez más sus muñecas, sin percatarse de lo ocurrido. Howard respondía enérgico, a cada beso profundo daba una suave mordida en sus labios carnosos, gimiendo, haciendo todo lo que sabía perfectamente que descontrolaría al sargento. Como siempre, jugando muy cerca del fuego._

_Fue en el momento en el que entre jadeos Howard alcanzó el oído del hombre que estaba conteniéndose frente a él y dijo con voz entrecortada pero firme: “Déjate ir” cuando Bucky perdió la razón._

_Sexo con pasión y locura es placentero, agresivo, eléctrico. Sexo después de abstinencia y distancia, empañado de molestia, tristeza y celos, era agresivo, desquiciante y posesivo. Bucky jamás había abrazado a Howard con tanta fuerza, jamás había penetrado al ingeniero con todo su miembro, siempre temeroso de lastimarlo, en ese momento ni siquiera le paso por la mente, Howard era suyo y quería estar completamente dentro de él. A pesar de sus años de experiencia con diferentes tipos de sexo, James Buchanan Barnes jamás había llorado después del sexo, mucho menos durante, y fue precisamente en el momento en el que Howard estaba bajo él, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, su mano en su propia erección, marcas frescas por su cuerpo y su espalda arqueada, cuando Bucky sintió lágrimas en los ojos, porque este hombre tan menudo e inofensivo bajo él lo había herido, profundamente, sin embargo lo había orillado a amar de la manera más pura y fuerte que jamás había conocido. Y eso lo hacía llorar de alegría y de tristeza, porque sabía que aunque pudiesen escapar y vivir décadas en Suiza, algún día despertaría sin él y eso, eso jamás lo podría soportar._

_\-----_

_-¿Te sientes mejor?- Howard preguntó con un cigarro encendido, tronándose el cuello, bebía directamente de la botella. Bucky desnudo a su lado, abrazando una almohada, una sincera e inamovible sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Mucho-_

_Howard simplemente sonrió., distraídamente checando los puntos que le ardían y le dolían de su cuerpo, Bucky lo contempló algo roto._

_-Te lastimé- dijo en voz tenue y Howard sonrió._

_-Era necesario-_

_-¿Necesario?-_

_No le costó mucho al sargento entenderlo, en fragmentos de segundo sus ojos oceánicos se iluminaron y su pupila se dilato._

_-Hijo de puta, me manipulaste- dijo con una sonrisa de incredulidad y dio cariñoso un almohadazo directamente en la cara del ingeniero._

_-Era la única manera de avanzar. Desahogándonos-_

_-Pero te lastime Howard-_

_-Me lastimaba más tu distancia James- dijo honesto y Bucky se acercó a abrazarlo, besando tiernamente cada marca nueva sobre su cuerpo._

_-No es una solución desahogarnos con sexo sadomasoquista Howard-_

_-No tiene nada de malo, las heridas sanan-_

_-No se trata de eso. Disculpa. Debí habértelo dicho con palabras, estaba molesto, sintiéndome inseguro y con miedo de no poder ser suficiente-_

_-Lo sé. Basta, si quisiera a un boy scout habría seducido a Steve en vez de a ti-_

_Bucky refugió su frente en el pecho del menor, besando suavemente la piel sobre el corazón._

_-No te pongas como carnada solo para que yo pueda seguir – Bucky dijo serio y Howard sonrió para sí mismo._

_-Tranquilo. Tú lo dijiste, no somos héroes y estoy de acuerdo y feliz con eso- Un silencio entre ambos._

_-¿De verdad habrías seducido a Steve?-_

_Howard soltó una risa audible._

_-Por supuesto que no, es demasiado moralista y aburrido, la pregunta es ¿Tú?-_

_Bucky torció los ojos._

_-Basta del tema, Steve y yo somos hermanos. Jamás podría funcionar algo entre nosotros-_

_-Él es un héroe. Tú un antihéroe. Suena complementario –_

_-Steve una vez que quiere a alguien es dependiente, si me quisiera a mí lo más seguro es que se convirtiera en un fugitivo de la ley, que perdiera su estabilidad-_

_-No parece ser alguien dependiente-_

_Bucky soltó una risa._

_-Steve necesita a alguien fuerte, irreverente, inmoral, sarcástica, valiente, pero sobretodo, que esté dispuesta  a poner su vida en la línea por algo mayor a ella misma-_

_-Tú haces eso –_

_James sonrió._

_-No Howard, yo pongo mi vida en la línea porque sé que eres un objetivo deseado por HYDRA, porque prefiero recibir una bala de frente a que te capturen y torturen. Yo arriesgo mi vida por las personas que amo. Steve la arriesga por cualquiera que él crea merece vida o libertad. Esa es la diferencia entre un héroe y un soldado- Howard quedo pensativo un momento, al cabo de minutos movió su cuerpo adolorido para encarar al sargento, ambos ojos conectados._

_-Escapémonos-_


	11. Masculinidad

Tony yacía en silencio contemplando Central Park frente a él. Un abrigo negro y pesado sobre su cuerpo, vaho saliendo de sus labios y fina lluvia cayendo entre mechones de cabello castaño, era un hábito hasta placentero olvidar el paraguas. Su mente no podía librarse del hubiera. Entre más se adentraba a los recuerdos de Bucky más irreal sentía su vida. El Howard que el sargento mostraba era tierno, humano, vulnerable. Sí era un hijo de puta y sí tenía la manía de herir por placer, -justo como el hombre que lo había criado- Sin embargo tenía ese lado dócil que él jamás había conocido.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Steve comentó a su lado, Tony de repente se percató que ya no se mojaba, el escudo sobre su cabeza, cabello rubio alineado y una sonrisa transparente.

-Sí, lo prometo. Solo pensativo-

-¿Sobre…mí?- Steve preguntó inseguro y Tony torció los ojos para sí mismo, le resultaba completamente adorable ese lado inseguro y celoso-reservado de Steve. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Los celos que contemplaba en Bucky hacía Howard eran agresivos, posesivos y dominantes. De Howard hacía Bucky eran explosivos, astutos y gélidos. Sin embargo Steve tenía una manera adorable de ser celoso. Era frágil, reservado y distante. Jamás se lo decía, jamás le echaba en cara nada y jamás lo admitía públicamente, sin embargo cada que sentía su relación con Stark amenazada se tornaba inseguro. Como si repentinamente Tony pudiese dejar de quererlo, iluso.

-Sí, ya no es lo mismo- Tony dijo con mirada seria y notó como se cortaba de golpe la respiración del Capitán, su mirada mutando a herida.

-¡Es broma Cap!-

-¿Cap?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa y Tony se alzó de puntitas besando sus labios, el beso mutando a algo un poco inapropiado para un parque.

-Steve- Tony interrumpió el beso en un jadeo.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué habría pasado si Bucky no hubiese caído del tren y Howard se hubiese atrevido? ¿Qué habría pasado si ambos hubiesen tenido esa cabaña en Suiza?-

Steve sintió el estómago revuelto, una pregunta como puñal en su mente: “¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese casado con Peggy? ¿Habría sido igual de feliz que con Tony?” Sacudió rápido la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en ella. Al menos no frente a Tony.

-Probablemente no lo hubiesen podido esconder por mucho y Howard hubiese perdido la empresa, Bucky su honorabilidad militar, y lo más importante, tú no existirías-

-Lo sé. Pero… Ellos habrían sido felices-

Steve permaneció callado.

-Lo lamento, solo a veces veo a Bucky tan terriblemente roto e incompleto. Y conocí a Howard, a Howard después de James y créeme que no era nada parecido al hombre que ustedes conocieron, y tal vez, solo tal vez, no fui lo mejor para Howard-

Steve lo detuvo inmediatamente con un beso en los labios. Puro, casto y corto.

-No pienses eso. No te permitas por nada pensar eso, Howard te amo Tony, demasiado, solo sufría en silencio-

Tony asintió aún con la duda quemándole.

-Supongo que ya no tiene sentido, no es como si pudiese devolver el tiempo-

-Y aunque pudieses Tony, las cosas suceden por algo de la manera en que suceden-

-Solo, no sé, habría preferido que él fuera feliz, tal vez no me habría hecho la existencia tan miserable-

Steve soltó una risa audible.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Lo lamento, solo imaginé la locura de que Howard te hubiese criado con Bucky-

Tony sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

-Hubieras sido el tío con el que fantasearía de adolescente-

Steve sintió un sonrojo en toda la cara.

-Tony-

Stark sonrió ampliamente y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Gracias Steve-

El capitán lo estrujo más en sus brazos.

_\----------_

A Bucky le agradaba Tony, no solo porque lo estaba ayudando a estimular su mente y retirar toda la densa nube que Hydra había implantado en él, sino también porque hacía brillar a Steve de una manera que jamás había creído posible. Frente a Tony, Steve era vulnerable, era más dulce y al mismo tiempo más agresivo con quién quisiera dañar a Stark. Había despertado el matiz más blanco y más negro en el Capitán y sabía que eso solo ocurría cuando encontrabas a la persona indicada.

Una sonrisa rota al verse frente al espejo. El recuerdo vivo de unos ojos oscuros y un bigote tupido. Él también había encontrado a su indicado. Beso el chaleco que Tony amablemente le había regalado y salió de su habitación.

Su rutina era la misma todos los días. Despertar, ir al gimnasio, volver a un cuarto bañarse, bajar a desayunar –siempre intentando evadir a Steve o a Tony- leer algunos libros, investigar de tecnología, salir a recorrer la ciudad, ir a ver alguna película, a veces salir como el eterno mal tercio de Steve y Tony, cualquiera de esas actividades –o en días de mucha energía todas- Llegar de noche, bañarse, prepararse un té caliente, abrir el libro que tenía en turno, leer, dormir.

A veces soñaba con Howard. Era doloroso el despertar, pero el dormir siempre era más placentero, se sentía estúpidamente acompañado.

\- Listo Barnes?- Tony preguntó cuándo lo vio entrado al laboratorio, el último recuerdo había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto, sin embargo Tony había confirmado que era verídico, lo cual solo quería decir que Howard alguna vez había considerado huir con él. Y esa noticia aún no había sido capaz de digerirla. Después de eso la nube densa de humo había vuelto a su mente, nublando todos los recuerdos que él sabía que aún tenía, aunque no supiese cuales eran. Habían transcurrido de esta manera dos semanas, hasta que un día sin aviso alguno la nube se esfumó y todos comenzaron a caer como relámpagos.

-Listo- dijo ansioso y se colocó el neurotransmisor.

Steve no los acompañaría en esta ocasión.

\------------

_-Stark- Jason dijo en voz alta desde el otro lado de la sala de planeación de batallas, Howard platicaba animadamente con Bucky y Peggy, el sargento en cuánto escuchó la voz del mariscal cerró los puños y sin planearlo ni desearlo, lanzó una mirada asesina al ingeniero. Howard sonrió y caminó hasta el Mariscal._

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¿Cuándo podremos tener listo el proyecto 512?-_

_Howard sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Bucky lo notó. Además jamás había mencionado que estuviese trabajando en ningún proyecto, Howard había dicho que seguía en el cuartel como auxiliar en caso de necesidad de desarrollo personalizado de armamento de destrucción masiva_

_-Unas semanas más-_

_-Dame días- Jason murmuró en su oído con voz cortante, sonaba estresado, como jamás lo había visto Howard._

_-Entre 15 y 20 días señor-_

_-No es suficiente- Dijo nervioso con la mirada perdida._

_-¿Sucede algo?-_

_Bucky al contemplar como Jason ya no hablaba audiblemente y todo lo decía a susurros cerca del ingeniero intentó llamar su atención._

_-Mariscal, tenemos pendiente una aprobación de estrategia para la siguiente misión. Salimos en dos días-_

_Jason torció los ojos, porque no solamente lo estaba interrumpiendo con una estupidez, sino que Howard al escucharlo había retrocedido del él más de un metro. Maldijo entre dientes._

_-Howard ¿Alguna vez has estado al frente?- Preguntó en voz audible y Bucky sintió un brinco al pecho._

_No._

_-He piloteado varias veces-_

_Jason soltó una risita. Misma que Bucky hubiese soltado si no se tratara de Howard. Pero como se trataba del hombre que amaba sentía como las tripas se le hacían mierda._

_-¿Pero nunca ha estado en tierra, al frente, en guerra?-_

_Howard sintió un nudo en la garganta._

_-Nunca-_

_Jason maldijo de nuevo entre dientes y comenzó a andar en círculos._

_-Sargento Barnes, busca al Capitán. Carter, busca a quién sea necesario, tenemos junta urgente en 5 minutos.-_

_Howard al no ser un miembro miliar entendió eso como una cordial manera de pedirle que se largara así que sin decir nada, tomo su cuaderno negro y dio media vuelta, una mano grande y lamentablemente conocida lo detuvo._

_-Quédate-_

_-Pero creí que era solo rangos militares-_

_-Te quiero aquí- Jason lo dijo con toda confianza y con tintes posesivos en su voz, fue tan evidente que Barnes salió en ese instante de la sala, buscando a Steve mientras maldecía. Una vez que todos los solicitados se encontraban frente a Jason, el Mariscal comenzó a designar posiciones y escuadrones para la siguiente misión, dejando como siempre a Steve como líder de todo el pelotón. No fue hasta casi el final de la junta cuando carraspeo la garganta y dijo:_

_\- Howard Stark está trabajando en un proyecto ultra-secreto que puede ser la clave en caso de que necesitemos una medida desesperada contra Hydra. En este momento la vida de Howard es prioridad para los aliados. Hoy en la mañana llegó un telegrama con nuestras coordenadas y el apellido Stark. Yo considero eso una amenaza que no debemos tomar a la ligera-_

_Bucky sintió que por un instante dejaba de respirar, sus ojos azules completamente anclados en el ingeniero. Howard por su parte –y estúpidamente si Bucky podía opinar- se sentía halagado, su ego subiendo a niveles descomunales al pensar que no solo Hydra, sino que inclusive Hitler lo estaba buscando._

_-Es por eso- Jason prosiguió- Que he decidido que Howard nos acompañará en las siguientes misiones-_

_Hubo un alboroto instantáneo, Bucky fue el primero en alzar la voz._

_-Es una pésima idea, lo estamos arriesgando al llevarlo a campo-_

_-Sargento Barnes, la decisión es mía-_

_-¿¡Pero no entiendes!? Es un civil, jamás ha tenido entrenamiento militar, jamás ha luchado con nadie-_

_Howard se sintió ofendido._

_-Sargento Barnes, estoy seguro que puedo cuidarme solo- Howard dijo algo indignado y Bucky torció los ojos._

_-Ingeniero puedo apostarle mi vida a que no- Bucky dijo confiado, una ceja alzada y sus ojos azules destellantes, un sonrojo en las mejillas del ingeniero y todos los que sospechaban acerca de su relación no solo la confirmaron, sino que también confirmaron que Howard era el pasivo. Varias sonrisas burlescas se posaron sobre Howard._

_La mirada castaña encendida._

_-La decisión está tomada Barnes, y como bien dijo Jason, no es tu maldito problema-_

_Bucky bufó molesto._

_-Nuestro rol de niñeras contigo va a retrasar nuestra misión-_

_Sí, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos._

_La mirada de completa indignación del ingeniero lo dijeron todo: Sí, había ido demasiado lejos. Howard lo acuchilló las veces que pudo con la mirada, tomó su cuaderno negro y sin decir una sola palabra salió de la sala de planeación. Bucky torció los ojos._

_Mierda. Había ido demasiado lejos con ese comentario._

_-¿Algo cruel, no?- Steve murmuró a su oído y Bucky exhaló frustrado, llevándose ambas manos al rostro._

_-Es una estupidez Steve ¿Cómo mierda vas a lanzar a Howard a campo?-_

_Peggy lo contempló confundida._

_-Creo que puede cuidarse solo Sargento, yo he podido-_

_Y Bucky tuvo unas ganas inmensas de reír porque Peggy inclusive era más hábil y valiente que él mismo, no era un buen punto de comparación._

_Steve sí soltó una risa._

_-No es lo mismo Peggs. Tú eres verdaderamente superior a nosotros- Steve dijo como el caballero que era y Peggy sonrió tiernamente, plantó un suave beso en su hombro._

_Bucky sabía que tenía que seguir a Howard, pero también sabía que unas decenas de miradas estaban sobre él y salir justo después del ingeniero iba a ser totalmente evidente. De repente notó que Jason ya no se encontraba en la sala._

_-Mierda- maldijo molesto y salió casi corriendo._

_Al llegar al laboratorio de Howard contempló a Jason hablando con Howard en el marco de la puerta._

_-Howard- Bucky alcanzó a decir en un jadeo, había corrido casi todo el plantel en menos de 5 minutos._

_-Sargento Barnes, no tiene de que preocuparse. Iré en el escuadrón del Mariscal y él será mi compañero de tienda, así que no retrasaré su misión. Tengo una niñera distinta a ustedes- dijo verdaderamente molesto y al mismo tiempo gustoso, golpeando exactamente el punto más vulnerble del Sargento._

_-De ninguna puta manera- dijo ya sin mesura de que Jason estuviese ahí, o que alguien pudiera observarlos a lo lejos, y sin pensarlo y con la sangre hirviendo dio dos pasos al frente u tomando no tan suavemente la cintura y la nuca de Howard, plantó un beso en sus labios. Howard quedó paralizado al instante._

_Esto era ilegal._

_Esto era sinónimo de pena de muerte._

_Y Bucky lo había besado frente a Jason._

_¡Frente a un maldito mariscal de campo!_

_Howard lo empujó asustado, sus ojos impregnados del más puro terror, su mirada inundada, su corazón desbocado._

_Jason sonrió ampliamente._

_-Creo Stark, que será mejor que compartas tienda con Barnes- Dijo sencillamente y sin más dio media vuelta._

_Howard en ese instante no pudo entender lo que pasaba, Bucky sin embargo entendió perfectamente._

_Jason estimaba a Howard y sabía que ya había alguien que lo amaba y a quién él –aunque no lo admitiese- amaba. Y siendo el hombre honorable que era, no iba a interferir en eso. Al menos no ahora que la vida de Howard estaba en la línea, y que el tiempo que había no era para perderse, ya que una bomba de tiempo andaba a la espalda de todos._

_Bucky lo empujó hacía el laboratorio y cerró la puerta, una vez ambos hombres adentro el ingeniero estalló en enojo._

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste decir eso frente a todos?!- Gritó con mirada ardiente y Bucky exhaló resignado. Sabía que era inevitable esta pelea._

_-Howard perdón. Pero creo firmemente que es una idiotez sacarte del cuartel, si Hydra te esta busando es como entregarte en bandeja de plata-_

_-¡Ya saben mi ubicación!-_

_-No atacaran si nosotros estamos aquí, simplemente no salgamos hasta que termines tu proyecto secreto del cuál por cierto jamás me contaste-_

_-¿Por algo es secreto, no? Idiota-_

_Bucky torció los ojos y contó hasta 10 en su mente._

_-Howard. Salir es exponerte-_

_-No, al parecer salir es retrasarte-_

_-Era un maldito pretexto para que lo reconsiderara, tú sabes que jamás he pensado eso de ti-_

_-¿Jamás? Ten los putos cojones de decir lo que piensas y no me endulces el oído como si fuera una dama que quieres llevarte a la cama- Howard estaba molesto, su cuerpo era menudo y su postura muy poco intimidante, sin embargo esos ojos, eran letales._

_-Howard, yo no pienso que seas una dama-_

_-¿Entonces por qué mierda tratas de siempre quitarme del peligro? ¿Por qué siempre quieres decidir sobre mí? ¿¡Por qué no me das la maldita oportunidad de salir a campo y disparar las armas que he diseñado y fabricado toda mi vida!? ¿Quién mierda te crees para prohibirme algo?-_

_Bucky permanecía estático._

_\- Howard. Escúchame. No pienso que no seas capaz. Tampoco pienso que seas una dama que necesite ayuda. Eres un hombre inteligente, valiente y talentoso y por eso te amo. Y es eso, precisamente eso lo que me aterra. Perderte. Cualquier de nosotros está andando entre la vida y la muerte al salir de este cuartel. Yo me enlisté para ello, Steve también, talvez por eso ya me he hecho a la idea de poder perderlo, o de poder morir pronto. Pero tú no Howard. Todos menos tú – La voz de Bucky se rompió-_

_Howard permaneció en silencio un momento._

_-Eso que sientes, es justo lo que vivo cada que te vas. Creo que es justo que ambos lo vivamos, así sé que si alguno de los dos se va, estuvimos juntos hasta el último día.-_

_Bucky sintió discretas lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus ojos azules cristalinos._

_-Eres demasiado terco para funcionar correctamente-  dijo ya con una ligera sonrisa._

_\- ¿O será que no quieres que me entere que cuándo te vas Steve y tú….?- Dijo y antes de acabar la frase alzó una ceja, Bucky torció dramáticamente los ojos._

_-Mierda Howard ¡No!- Dijo y al cabo de segundo soltó una risa sincera, ambos hombres comenzando a relajarse._

_\---------_

_Howard se movió entre las sabanas térmicas, pegó su cabeza a la espalda desnuda del sargento, James al sentirlo dio media vuelta y sin abrir los ojos aún lo abrazó, haciéndolo encajar perfectamente en su cuerpo._

_-¿De verdad crees que voy a retrasar la misión?- Preguntó algo angustiado, tintes de inseguridad y tristeza en su voz. Bucky se obligó a sí mismo a despertar. Plantó un beso en su frente._

_-No. Pero necesito que entiendas que voy a ser tu sombra las siguientes semanas, y no es que no confié en ti, es que tengo demasiado miedo a perderte-_

_Howard hizo una mueca inconforme aún en la oscuridad._

_-¿Crees que soy femenino?-_

_Bucky en esta ocasión se sentó en la cama, contemplándolo con mirada profunda, entre la oscuridad de la recamara notando un leve sonrojo en el ingeniero, su pecho desnudo, su bigote poblado._

_-Howard, diseñas armas, usas bigote, bebes y fumas descomunalmente y puedes convencer a quién sea de tus ideas ¿Te molesta…- Se quebró su voz, mutando a un tono un poco nervioso- la manera en que tenemos sexo?-_

_Howard duró unos segundos en entenderlo._

_-¿Qué? Mierda, eso no tiene nada que ver. De hecho eso me hace mucho más hombre que tú-_

_Bucky soltó una risa entretenida comenzando a relajarse._

_-¿Cuál es la lógica ahí genio?-_

_-Soy lo suficientemente hombre para recibir un pene en mi cuerpo sin sentir que mi masculinidad se afecte-_

_Bucky soltó una carcajada._

_-Jamás lo hubiese pensado. Pero es muy cierto. ¿Por qué que te quiera cuidar te parece que te hace femenino?-_

_-No lo sé, costumbres creo-_

_-Uno cuida a quién ama Howard, independientemente del género- dijo y volvió a acostarse, eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada._

_Howard comenzó a besar su pecho, primero inocente, poco a poco humedeciendo más sus besos._

_-James, hablando de mi masculinidad…- Howard dijo en un hilo de voz y comenzó a descender su mano por el pecho de Bucky._

_-Mierda Stark- contestó en un jadeo al sentir una mano delgada sosteniendo su miembro._


	12. The right partner

_-Stark vendrá con nosotros- Bucky dijo mientras sujetaba en una cola de caballo su cabello castaño, contempló dudando por un segundo las tijeras, había querido cortárselo desde hace varias semanas, pero Howard insistía que el cabello más largo le quedaba mejor. Se resignó, se peinó y tomó el fusil que estaba sobre su cama._

_-¿Es una pregunta?- Steve contrapuso mientras amarraba sus botas, ambos hombres en el camarote que compartían, aún no amanecía sin embargo en guerra el sueño era algo muy fácil de perder._

_-No- Bucky dijo sencillamente y levantó su mirada, esperando que Steve lo contradijera, pero aunque Steve quería, siempre había visto a Barnes como cierta autoridad, no sabía si era por el año mayor que era, o si era porque toda la vida lo había visto como el más fuerte y más crítico de ambos._

_-Creí que te estorbaba ¿Por qué quererlo en nuestro escuadrón?- Steve preguntó arriesgándose a cruzar un límite personal que Bucky había trazado cuando se trataba de Howard._

_-¿Bromeas? Si no va con nosotros ese hombre no pasará de tres días- Introdujo el cartucho a su clásico y mejorado por Howard fusil de francotirador y guardó una navaja en su costado. Steve lo contempló atentamente. Vestía el traje azul militar de los comandos, botas gris oscuras, su cabello en una coleta alta de caballo, su emblema de cargo de sargento en el brazo derecho, el fusil en la izquierda. Steve sintió que su mejor amigo tenía un toque extra de rebeldía, de malicia, jamás se hubiese imaginado que Bucky pudiera verse aún más rebelde e irreverente de lo que era, pero se podía._

_-No entiendo por qué tienes ese concepto de Stark, él diseña y fabrica todas estas armas ¿No te parece estúpido no saber defenderse con ellas?-_

_Bucky soltó una franca y sonora carcajada._

_-Te sorprenderías-_

_Dijo y con una honesta sonrisa salió del camarote, dejándolo solo. Steve se mordió el labio inquieto, últimamente Bucky estaba mucho más distante a él, mucho más cercano a Howard, Steve entre sus múltiples teorías, desde las más ilógicas –como que aquel comentario de Bucky a media madrugada diciendo que fantaseaba con Stark no hubiese sido del todo mentira- hasta las ideas más lógicas –Que Howard le había dado acceso a sus inventos tecnológicos y le estaba orientando en lo básico de ingeniería mecánica- Bucky siempre deseó ser inventor. Eso Steve lo había sabido desde que eran niños._

_Tal vez Howard le había ofrecido un trabajo después de la guerra. Tal vez y solo tal vez, Bucky se quedaría en Londres con Howard. Y él regresaría solo a casa._

_Sintió que se le apachurraba el pecho. Si era así, entonces tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba con su mejor amigo._

_\--------_

_-Escuadrón A, vámonos- Steve dijo en su habitual voz de Capitán y comenzaron a caminar a través del bosque, eran solo 12 hombres, los más leales al Capitán, Bucky y Howard. Bucky sostenía una brújula dejando salir vaho de sus labios, la temperatura había descendido rápidamente, podía calcular que se acercaban a los 0 grados y que iba a helar toda la noche._

_-Avancemos antes que caiga nieve- Bucky dijo y Steve asintió, volteó de reojo a ver a Stark quién caminaba distraído observando las copas de los árboles. Steve sonrió al instante al notar como Howard 1) No estaba armado. 2) No observaba si alguien lo seguía o si alguien más lo emboscaba, él simplemente caminaba, como quién va al bosque de paseo con sus padres. 3) Observaba a Bucky cada dos minutos. Esto último lo incomodo un poco._

_Steve se aceró a Barnes tomándolo del brazo para llamar su atención._

_-Tenías razón- susurró en su oído y Bucky soltó una risita, sabía perfectamente de que hablaba._

_-Por supuesto que la tenía, alguien que gasta 2,500 dólares en traer cangrejo de Costa Rica no puede defenderse solo en una guerra-_

_Steve soltó una risita._

_Howard iba atrás, bueno, iba en medio, rodeado por varios hombres y caminando una persona atrás del Capitán y el Sargento, los cuales lideraban el escuadrón, se sintió algo incómodo de que Bucky le hubiese asignado esa posición, era como si trajera a todo el escuadrón como su escudo personal. Además, estaba demasiado lejos de Steve y Barnes como para escuchar lo que decían, pero lo suficientemente cerca para verlos sonreírse y tocarse juguetonamente._

_No que fuese algo nuevo en la amistad extraña de esos dos. Sin embargo sí era algo que le incomodaba demasiado._

_-Son 10 kilómetros más Bucks. Si seguimos habremos desgastado demasiado a los hombres-_

_-Pero si la nieve cae quedaremos atrapados-_

_Steve se mordió el labio pensando en una solución._

_-¡Sargento! ¡Capitán! ¿Por qué tan lentos?- Howard preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Barnes maldijo entre dientes. Stark estaba de pie en un llano, a plena vista y a 5 metros de distancia de ellos, los había pasado sigilosamente por un sendero que había decidido tomar SOLO._

_Barnes bufó enojado y trotó hacía él, Steve pisándole los talones._

_-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- Barnes preguntó molesto y Steve lo contempló incrédulo, ¿Con que confianza y libertad le hablaba de esa manera a Howard?_

_-Van demasiado lento- Howard contesto altanero. El capitán permanecía inmóvil, impresionado de lo cercanos que ambos se habían vuelto ¿Cómo no se había percatado de esta nueva amistad?-_

_Bucky estaba a punto de explicarle que si iban demasiado rápido no tendrían la resistencia para seguir, que la pendiente era agresiva, y que les quedaban aún 10 kilómetros y el sol comenzaba a meterse. En eso una idea maliciosa se le vino a la mente._

_-Vayamos a tu paso- dijo con una ligera sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar mucho más rápido, casi comparado a un troteo constante. Howard volvió a su sitio en medio del escuadrón._

_\- ¿Si sabes que no va a resistir cierto?- Steve preguntó algo asustado._

_Bucky sonrió malicioso._

_-Veamos que dura más, si su orgullo o su cuerpo sin entrenamiento ni ejercicio constante- dijo y aún con la sonrisa en el rostro siguió trotando._

_Steve duró todo el camino orando porque Howard no colapsara de un infarto, debía de admitir que el ingeniero tenía más orgullo del saludable._

_\-------------_

_En cuánto llegaron al sitio Steve se comenzó a detener y todos los hombres lo imitaron, era un sitio rocoso entre los densos árboles, oculto a nivel del ojo por las rocas, oculto a nivel aéreo por las copas, era el sitio indicado para pasar la noche. Steve sonrió complacido y comenzó a distribuir parejas y sitios para levantar las casas de campaña._

_Howard llegó casi arrastrándose. No podía dar más pasos porque las piernas le temblaban, las rodillas doblándose cada par de minutos, tosía frenéticamente por todo el aire que necesitaba y que su cuerpo no era capaz de obtener, sudaba descontrolado y el mareo hacía que estuviese a punto de vomitar. Bucky se acercó a él con una sonrisa en sus labios. El sargento se veía cansado, pero pareciese que con descansar media hora podía volver a salir a hacer el mismo recorrido. Howard por otro lado, estaba completamente descompensado._

_-¿Todo bien?- Bucky preguntó comenzando a preocuparse y lo único que recibió fue una cargada y merecida mirada de odio. Howard se cubrió los labios en un impulso, mechones castaños cayendo sobre su frente, se tambaleó entre el asco y el cansancio. Bucky no pensó –últimamente cada día pensaba menos sus acciones públicas con el ingeniero– y lo tomó de la cintura, con un brazo y con su mano contraria peinó los mechones castaños empapados en sudor. Howard vomitó. Steve los contemplaba de reojo al otro lado del campamento, sintiendo una extraña revolución de celos por Howard. Barnes era su mejor amigo, y él era el de Bucks ¿Qué mierda hacía Howard en medio de su amistad?_

_-Mira, ya estamos listos para tener un bebé – Bucky murmuró en su oído mientras Howard terminaba de vomitar, otra densa mirada de odio y limpio su boca agresivamente, intentó empujar a Bucky pero le fue imposible, Barnes soltó una risa audible –demasiado ofensiva para el gusto de Howard- al notar que sus intentos de huida no podían siquiera moverlo._

_\- ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?- Howard al fin pudo articular palabras entre los jadeos, estaba enojado, cansado y se sentía juzgado por todos._

_\- Tú tienes tus áreas, yo tengo las mías-_

_-¿Qué mierda?-_

_-Amor, cuando yo voy al laboratorio y tú pones todas tus reglas diciéndome que puedo ver, que no, que tocar y que no. Yo respeto y obedezco. Porque sé que tú dominas eso-_

_-Pero es porque es peligroso ¡No se compara!_

_-Howard, la guerra es peligrosa- Bucky dijo intentando hacerle entrar algo de lógica._

_-Me expusiste. Nadie me va a respetar después de esto-_

_Bucky soltó una risa._

_-Eres Howard Stark, tu talento no está en correr 10 kilómetros idiota, esta acá- Bucky dijo tocándole la frente y sonrió, acercándose tal vez demasiado a él, se agacho hasta alcanzar su oído –Y cogiendo- susurró y después le regaló una tierna sonrisa._

_Howard estaba sonrojado, sin embargo era aún tanta su agitación por el ejercicio que no se le noto en lo absoluto._

_-Vas a pagar esta ¿Si sabes?- Howard dijo ya en su voz habitual, el enojo esfumándose por completo._

_-Estoy ansioso por hacerlo- Bucky dijo sonriente y el ingeniero le regaló una suave sonrisa._

_\--------------_

_-¿Por qué razón Howard tiene sus cosas en nuestra tienda?- Steve preguntó entre dientes bastante molesto, no era que le desagradara el ingeniero, para nada, consideraba a Stark muy admirable y divertido, lo que sí le molestaba era por primera vez en este año de misiones, no compartir tienda solo con Bucky._

_-¿Te dije en la mañana no? No sabe defenderse solo, ya lo viste corriendo-_

_-¿No es un pretexto para estar más cerca de él Bucks?- Steve preguntó en un impulso y James solo lo volteó a ver expectante, después de haber besado a Howard frente a Jason ya no tenía miedo de nada. El capitán sin embargo solo lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue molesto. Bucky torció los ojos y se metió de nuevo a la tienda._

_-Vaya, creo que a Steve le molesta que haga mal tercio- Howard dijo en cuanto lo vio entrando, Bucky sonrió ligeramente y se quitó el abrigo._

_-Báñate y duerme, fue un día muy pesado-_

_-¿No vamos a hablar de Steve?-_

_-No-_

_Howard se mordió el labio._

_-¿De verdad crees que soy un completo inútil en campo?- Preguntó con voz honesta y Bucky sonrió._

_-¿De verdad crees que soy un desastre programando tus primeros prototipos robóticos?-_

_Howard le otorgó una sonrisa genuina, era amplia, destellante y tenía la facilidad de derretir a James en cuánto la veía._

_-No- Howard repuso honesto- Creo que aprendes rápido y que te llevo varios puntos de IQ por ventaja-_

_Bucky sonrió naturalmente._

_-No, creo que aprendes rápido y te llevo 6 años de entrenamiento militar por ventaja- repuso y Howard solo sonrió, acostándose en su catre improvisado._

_-Howard, necesitas bañarte-_

_-Mmmhm- Howard murmuró solo para después de unos minutos caer en un profundo sueño. Bucky sonrió y dando dos pasos al frente se reclinó sobre el ingeniero y plantó un suave beso en sus labios._

_\--------_

_Después de la cena y la reunión nocturna –a las cuales Howard no asistió por estar demasiado dormido- Steve y Bucky se dirigían en silencio a su tienda, Howard aún dormía plácidamente en la litera superior, Steve lo observó de reojo con cierta desaprobación. Bucky lo notó._

_-¿Tienes algún problema con Howard?- Bucky preguntó quitándose la camisa y las pesadas botas, Steve imitándolo._

_-Tengo un problema con tu amistad con Howard-_

_-¿Cómo es eso?-_

_-Eres muy cercano a él- Dijo comenzando a descender la voz, en su habitual tono de inseguridad y vergüenza._

_-Soy más cercano a ti-_

_-¡Ves! Nos comparas-_

_-Son dos personas que quiero mucho- Bucky admitió intentando al fin ser honesto con Steve._

_-¿Cuándo comenzó a interesarte Howard?-_

_-Espera, o sea, ¿Solo puedo ser cercano contigo?-_

_-¡Sí, no! Es solo que… ¿Howard?- Steve preguntó algo impaciente por entender a su mejor amigo._

_-Es una belleza de persona una vez que lo conoces-_

_-Pero tú- Steve se detuvo en seco, le costaba demasiado decir lo que pensaba-_

_-Dilo-_

_Steve levantó la mirada, azul cielo enganchado con azul marino._

_-Tú lo quieres, como yo a Peggy-_

_Bucky sintió el nudo en la garganta, tragó audiblemente, simplemente asintió._

_-¿Me hace menos persona eso?- Preguntó honesto, a veces realmente sintiéndose inseguro de ello._

_-¡No! Por supuesto que no Bucks, no cambia nada que sea un hombre, es solo que…. Él. ¿Si sabías que está comprometido?-_

_Bucky sintió una presión asfixiante en el pecho. Asintió._

_-¿Y?-_

_-Lleva comprometido 10 años Steve, no creo que llegue a casarse con ella._

_-¿Él te contó?-_

_Bucky asintió._

_-Oh- Steve no supo que más podía decir._

_-No lo veo tanto como un compromiso, el papá de María fue el primer inversionista en Stark Industries, fue como un contrato compra venta, si él llegase a morir, Howard tendría que casarse con María para protegerla económicamente siempre. Eso no es amor- Bucky dijo comenzando a sentir que la realidad lo golpeaba, intentaba por todos los medios olvidar el asunto de María, ya que Howard tampoco le brindaba mucha importancia._

_-Pero ¿Los has visto juntos? Son un excelente complemento, ambos saben de ciencia, ambos inventan, ambos estudiaron en el MIT, ambos tienen ese sentido del humor ácido, ella es noble y tierna, él es rebelde y frío. Creo que se complementan y no sé, no sé qué vaya a ser de ti si un día en un par de años recibes una invitación de boda con sus nombres-_

_Bucky sintió los ojos inundados, se mordía el labio para no llorar._

_-Probablemente ya esté muerto cuando eso pase- Bucky intentó bromear, pero por la mirada de Steve se pudo dar cuenta que no era el momento adecuado._

_-Bucky, tienes que entender que personas como él, y personas como nosotros, no empatamos._

_-Vivir es equivocarte y aprender ¿Tú ya tienes tu vida resuelta o qué?-_

_Steve sonrió._

_-Sí. En cuánto ganemos la guerra quiero pedir la mano de Peggy, casarnos un año después, ella prefiere Inglaterra, así que será ahí. Después me gustaría tener dos hijos, quiero ser papá.-_

_-¿Y después?- Bucky preguntó algo asustado de él no tener un plan de vida y de que todas las palabras de Steve fueron crudamente certeras._

_-Vivir, conocer los lugares que no conocí, inscribirme a alguna carrera de arte, dibujar y pintar, supongo que seguir colaborando con el gobierno, sé que Peggy no dejará eso, y sé que está pensando en algo grande, con Howard.-_

_Bucky simplemente asintió._

_-Me da gusto que hayas encontrado a la indicada- Bucky dijo sincero y Steve sonrió._

_-Espero algún día la encuentres-_

_Bucky asintió melancólico, sus ojos azules contemplando a Howard, queriendo abrazaro y sostenerlo por siempre. Deseando en que Steve estuviese mal y que Howard fuese más que un momento._

_Pero no, Steve no se equivocaba al decir que ambos tenían el tiempo contado. Sin embargo sí se equivocó en lo demás, porque Steve aún no encontraba a la indicada._

_Y James ya lo había hecho._

\------------------

-Tengo una migraña terrible- Bucky dijo quitándose el neurotransmisor, Tony sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose por primera vez inseguro en su relación con Steve. Steve había creído que Peggy era la indicada, y se había equivocado, ahora lo creía con él ¿Y que si estaba equivocado de nuevo?

Además Steve quería ser papá. Una vida tranquila como artista. Y eso Tony no se lo podía dar, sintió el estómago pesado.

-Me gusta mucho el Howard que muestras- Tony dijo honesto y Bucky sonrió algo apenado.

-Me gustaría conocer al que tú conociste-

Tony negó inmediatamente.

-No. Te arruinaría lo que piensas de él-

Bucky abrió los labios para decir algo, sin embargo los cerró inmediatamente

-¿Dónde está Steve?- Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema

-Seguramente ya casi llega. Esto es todo por hoy- Dijo y salió del laboratorio, demasiado apresurado, demasiado silencioso. Bucky lo pensó por unos momentos, era parecido a Howard sin embargo era distinto, era más sarcástico, más promiscuo, más brillante. Tony era la mezcla perfecta de la elegancia, la belleza y la determinación de María añadida a la genialidad, el don autodestructivo y matices de la personalidad de Howard. Pensó con una suave sonrisa de complicidad que Steve ahora sí había encontrado al indicado.

 


	13. Talon de Aquiles

 

-¡Tony! Te he buscado por toda la torre ¿Recuerdas las fechas que no alcanzamos en Lincoln Center? ¡Acaban de extender dos fechas más! Y logré comprarlos. Es próximo Sábado, a las 8 de la noche, espero no cruzarme con tu agenda-

Steve lucía demasiado emocionado para el gusto de Tony que no solo se sentía inseguro y medianamente agresivo, sino que también había estado tomando, lo cual solo incrementaba su dialogo con sus demonios. Le otorgó una sonrisa rota, casi burlesca. El Capitán tragó pesadamente.

-¿Tenías algo ya planeado?- Preguntó con voz débil y Tony soltó un bufido molesto.

-No Cap- dijo sencillamente y Steve con esa respuesta pudo armarse un panorama fatalista en su mente, desde que era demasiado asfixiante al decidir ir a eventos sin consultarle a Tony, era demasiado asfixiante por buscarlo en las noches en su taller o pasar por él cuando salía tarde de juntas, o tal vez lo había abrumado con sus abrazos nocturnos y su estúpida necesidad de verlo diario. Sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo con voz algo rota y Tony se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, simplemente asintió.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Algo pasa?- Preguntó alarmado aún con sus dos boletos en la mano y se sentó frente a él, pudo notar el vaso de whiskey finalizado a su lado y el aliento alcohólico en el hombre que amaba, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Steve, creo que esto no va a funcionar-

-¿El teatro?- Preguntó asustado, el corazón rompiéndosele en mil pedazos.

-Nosotros-

Steve se quedó sin habla, sus ojos azules inundándose en segundos, Tony sintió una fisura en su frialdad al contemplarlo.

-¿Hice algo mal?- Preguntó asustado sin poder detener la voz rota y las lágrimas que comenzaban a salirle.

\- No, es solo que creo que ambos buscamos algo distinto-

-Oh- Steve dijo completamente roto, quería decir más, pero tenía temor de comenzar a hablar y que su inexperiencia en estas situaciones lo traicionara y se soltara llorando, simplemente asintió.

-¿Lo entiendes, cierto?-

Steve tenía las mejillas empapadas, se tragaba los sollozos y se mordía el labio, asinió de nuevo deseando morirse, ocultó sus dos boletos para el teatro, Tony se sintió la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, asintió dando por terminado el argumento y se levantó de la silla, iba rumbo hacía el elevador cuando Steve al fin pudo articular palabra.

-Sé, sé que soy inexperto en esto, sé que tal vez no puedo ser un buen novio- Un sollozo agresivo lo interrumpió- Tal vez nunca fui bueno haciéndolo, y tú, tú eres demasiado bueno en todo esto- Sollozó de nuevo- Pero de verdad, de verdad te amo Tony y puedo, puedo aprender, puedo mejorar- dijo tal vez demasiado patético y Tony se mordió el labio al pie del elevador, debatiéndose entre si simplemente irse, o dar media vuelta y explicar sus motivos.

Dio media vuelta.

-No es eso Steve- dijo honesto y Steve se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no deshacerse en llanto.

-¿Es alguien más?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz temiendo la respuesta y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír, amaba a este hombre.

-No Steve. Es solo que yo no puedo darte la vida que tú quieres tener. Soy hombre, no puedo tener hijos. Tampoco quiero tener una casa, una rutina y un perro. No soy material para hacer familia y lo lamento, pero creo que es mejor tenerlo claro desde ahorita-

Steve hubiese deseado decirle que nada de eso le importaba o le dolía, pero sería mentir. Asintió.

-Creo que amar es aprender a ceder Tony. Mis sueños de hace 70 años no son los mismos que ahorita-

-¿Pero son completamente opuestos?-

Steve secó sus lágrimas.

-No. Sí quiero una familia. Pero la quiero contigo. Bajo los términos que ambos decidamos, cuando llegue el momento-

Tony sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-¿Podrías entonces vivir sin hijos?-

Steve asintió.

-¿Podrías tú casarte?-

Tony lo meditó un momento, sin embargo al cabo de segundos asintió.

-Eso es ceder Tony-

Stark sintió el corazón apresurado.

-Ser inexperto no te hace menos valioso Steve. Eres la mejor relación que he tenido.-

Steve sonrió y se terminó de secar las lágrimas.

-Mierda Tony, Bucky tenía razón, tienes toda la capacidad de hacerme mierda, sin siquiera temblar-

Tony sintió un aguijonazo al pecho.

-Perdón, tus miedos se manifiestan en inseguridad, los míos en frialdad-

-No vuelvas, jamás a volverme a hacer esto- Steve dijo roto y serio, tal vez demasiado serio, Tony tragó pesadamente y asintió.

-Solo ¿Estás seguro de querer estar aquí?-

-Tony, mi vida se detuvo por completo hace unos minutos. Esa pregunta es una ofensa-

Tony caminó hasta él envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Lo lamento, sí estoy libre el sábado-

Steve lo abrazó necesitado besando su cuello, su inseguridad creciendo exponencialmente.

Las palabras de Bucky frescas en su mente:

“Nunca te enamores de un Stark”

\------------

-Barnes- Tony dijo al llegar al laboratorio, Bucky tenía el neurotransmisor colocado y husmeaba entre los planos de Stark.

-Tony, Steve- saludó a ambos hombres al ingresar al laboratorio, pudo notar como Steve se veía roto, sintió una pizca de odio hacía Tony, quién sonreía como si no hubiese tenido culpa alguna.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó intentando incomodar a Tony, lo logró. Eso solo demostraba culpa.

-Sí- Steve contestó rápidamente confirmando todo.

-¿Empezamos?- Tony preguntó pretendiendo indiferencia y Bucky asintió. Decidiendo en un ataque de ira, mostrar algo que hace días había decidido guardarse solo para él.

\-------------

_Era de madrugada cuándo Bucky sintió un cuerpo menudo deslizándose por la parte trasera de su catre, sus movimientos torpes e inseguros lo delataron de inmediato, el sargento sonrió enternecido y se recorrió a la orilla, dejándole el espacio suficiente._

_-¿Te desperté?- Howard susurro junto a él y Barnes sonrió más ampliamente._

_-No, ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó mientras extendía los brazos para tomarlo en un abrazo, Howard mantuvo su distancia, Bucky infirió que la presencia de Steve a unos metros lo cohibía, estaba a punto de explicarle que Steve tenía una fase de sueño muy pesada cuándo Howard dijo:_

_-No me he bañado-_

_Bucky tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada._

_-Estamos en guerra, es de esperarse. Mañana buscamos algún río- dijo sincero y lo abrazó contra su voluntad._

_-James, de verdad huelo terrible- Bucky sonrió aún más y besó su cuello._

_-Y yo que creí que no eras tan superficial-_

_Howard soltó una risita._

_-Compré una bata absurdamente costosa importada de Arabia solo porque fue bordada con 3,000 hilos. ¿Qué esperabas?-_

_Bucky torció los ojos y enmaraño su mano en el cabello castaño y ya áspero de Howard. Un suave beso en sus labios._

_-Realmente somos muy diferentes-_

_-No tanto como lo crees-_

_-Hace diez años estaba yo con Steve recolectando aluminio y chatarra para venderla y poder juntar lo suficiente para ir al cine ¿Dónde estabas tú?-_

_Howard se mordió el labio, lo primero que pensó: Comprometiéndome con María, sin embargo supo que no era el tema indicado. Ni siquiera sabía si ya era un tema o no, entre más cerca estaba de Barnes, más desconocía a la mujer que creyó querer como a nadie. Al parecer María era una admiración sazonada con atracción física. James era mucho más. Era eso, pero también locura, frustración, excitación, tristeza y la más pura y embriagante felicidad._

_-Mi papá vendía fruta, mi mamá cosía en una fábrica de textiles.  Mentí toda mi adolescencia diciendo que era alguien que no para que me tomaran en cuenta. Supe que yo no era suficiente y me inventé un personaje. Un genio excéntrico, mujeriego y con adicciones, la gente pareció enamorarse de ese rol – Soltó una risa en bufido– Realmente la sociedad siempre adora lo que critica, por eso me convertí en un rebelde. Una vez que tuve la atención, el dinero llegó solo.-_

_Bucky permaneció en silencio, a pesar de estar en completa penumbra, Stark pudo ver el aro azul en el iris del hombre que lo contemplaba algo roto._

_-Supongo que después de tantos años de adoptar un rol, te conviertes en esa persona. Ya no recuerdo quién era antes de esto, y probablemente ese alguien jamás te habría llamado la atención-_

_Bucky torció los ojos y besó su nariz._

_-No inventaste ningún personaje Howard. Eres un rebelde, un genio excéntrico y una persona autodestructiva, no mentiste, solo enterraste este lado tierno y vulnerable. La mirada suave y los ataques de celos-_

_-¿Cuáles ataques de celos? No soy celoso- Howard repuso de inmediato y Bucky sonrió para sí mismo, lo estrujó aún más en sus brazos._

_-Yo nunca me he sentido tan real como contigo-_

_-¿Ni con Steve?-_

_Bucky sonrió ampliamente._

_-Es verdaderamente un alivio que no seas celoso-_

_Howard torció los ojos y dio media vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda al sargento, pegando su cuerpo a él._

_-¿Sargento Barnes?- Howard dijo al cabo de unos segundos y recibió una caricia en la espalda hasta la cadera como respuesta._

_-Te escucho-_

_-Personas como tú y personas como yo, empatamos- dijo haciendo referencia a las anteriores palabras de Steve y Bucky sintió un nudo en la garganta. Howard había escuchado su conversación con Rogers. Había escuchado su opinión respecto a que no consideraba el compromiso de Howard como algo real. Sintió que comenzaba a sudar en frío, no supo que decir._

_El ambiente volviéndose tenso._

_En eso sintió como el cuerpo de Howard se acercaba aún más a él, su trasero comenzando a frotar su entrepierna, Bucky sintió una oleada de calor despertando su cuerpo._

_-Howard, no- Bucky dijo casi suplicando, el ingeniero sonrió ampliamente y bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna, comenzando a masajearla, sonrió victorioso al notar que en segundos pudo despertar por completo a Barnes quién ya enterraba sus dedos en su cadera y apoyaba su frente en su nuca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ahogar sus jadeos. Howard permanecía masturbándolo mientras con su otra mano deslizaba su pantalón  de vestir, en cuánto el sargento sintió la piel de Howard rozando su erección, por impulso se acercó más a su cuerpo, plantando una suave mordida en su cuello._

_-Te voy a lastimar- Bucky dijo más para él mismo que para Howard, intentando hacerse entrar él mismo en consciencia._

_-No si usamos esto- Dijo y después de un ligero sonido Bucky sintió un líquido viscoso y algo frío en toda su erección. Un escalofrió agitándolo._

_-¿Trajiste un lubricante?-_

_-Tres- Howard respondió naturalmente y Bucky sintió que perdería el control, jamás había tenido sexo en un cuarto compartido, mucho menos en una casa de campaña compartida con Steve. Sonrió por la adrenalina de la situación y sin pensarlo más, mordió el cuello del ingeniero, quién ahogo un suave gemido entre sus labios, tomó su cadera y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente con su propia erección._

_Steve tenía un sueño extremadamente profundo, pero solo por fases, para su suerte fue  justo en el momento cuando Howard gemía contra la almohada que su sueño se volvió de nuevo ligero. Permaneció quieto en silencio intentando pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo la voz ronca y gruesa de su mejor amigo se escuchó claramente diciendo:_

_-Mierda Howard – Seguido de un grito ahogado en una mordida en la espalda del ingeniero, una respiración acelerada y jadeos sincronizados._

_Steve supo que después de eso nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ya que en un lado oscuro u oculto de él, había nacido un morbo insuperable por cómo serían las relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres._

_\-----_

_Bucky contemplaba a lo lejos a Jason hablando con Howard, todos comenzaban a recoger el campamento, después de 3 días ahí les habían notificado que habían atacado la planta militar de la cuál habían huido, al no encontrar a Howard comenzaron a desplegarse por tierra y mar, lo cual solo decía que encontrar al ingeniero era cuestión de días. Bucky sentía un pesado nudo en la garganta, incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima._

_-Tranquilo, él está bien- Steve dijo tranquilo, Bucky sintió un sonrojo subirle por el cuello hasta pigmentar completamente sus mejillas._

_-Siento la responsabilidad- mintió y Steve simplemente asintió, al cabo de un momento, dejó salir un lánguido suspiro._

_-Bucky, eres mi mejor amigo. Te considero más que un hermano. Siempre te he querido, y siempre te querré… como a nadie-_

_Bucky lo observó algo extrañado por esa confesión dicha sin razón aparente._

_-Y yo a ti ¿Lo sabes, cierto?-_

_Steve simplemente asintió. Aun titubeando entre si decirle o no._

_Bucky volvió a voltear al sitio donde se encontraba Howard, seguía en la misma posición, hablando con Jason, ambos hombres se veían tensos._

_-Sé que lo quieres. No, sé que lo amas- corrigió rápidamente sus palabras y permaneció tranquilo esperando la reacción del sargento. Barnes volteó a verlo algo asustado al principio, sin embargo en segundos mutó su expresión. Simplemente asintió. –Él también te ama Bucky- Steve dijo sincero y Bucky bajó la mirada entre nervioso y demasiado sonriente._

_-No lo sabemos Stevie-_

_-Se nota en su mirada- dijo y con una ligera sonrisa dio dos palmadas en su hombro y siguió recogiendo parte del campamento, fue cuestión de minutos que Howard regresara a su lado._

_-¿Cuántos días duran sin bañarse aquí?- Howard preguntó realmente incómodo porque el agua del río que James había encontrado era helada, y había rehusado en bañarse, lo cual acumulaba ya 4 días sin bañarse. Bucky torció los ojos aún enternecido por la breve plática que había mantenido con Steve. Howard lo notó._

_-¿Qué te decía Steve?-_

_-¿Qué te decía Jason?- Bucky preguntó alzando las cejas y Howard torció los ojos._

_-Te juro que si no encuentro un sitio decente para bañarme, buscaré la primera ciudad con aeropuerto y tomaré un vuelo a Londres._

_Bucky sonrió, la manera en que Howard hablaba y vivía estos días era como si no estuviesen en guerra, contaba anécdotas y chistes todas las noches, enseñó algebra a uno de los del escuadrón, platicó animadamente de frutas con alguien más. Howard jamás había sido tan humano y tan terrenal como estos días, tal vez porque jamás había tenido la oportunidad de estar tanto tiempo sin conexión con la empresa._

_-Deberías usar el río, puede que a dónde vayamos, no encontremos agua- Bucky dijo tranquilo y se agarró el cabello en un chongo, pudo notar de reojo como Howard lo devoraba con la mirada y se mordía el labio discreto._

_-¿Me acompañas?- Escuchó la voz inocente y seductora tras de él y con una amplia sonrisa tomó el fusil y lo siguió._

_-¿Algún día me dirás de que trata tu proyecto secreto con el gobierno?- Bucky preguntó mientras ambos hombres bajaban entre hojarasca y rocas, el río de agua cristalina al pie de enormes montañas nevadas._

_-No-_

_-¿Tanta es tu fidelidad al gobierno?- Bucky preguntó algo impresionado, se sentó en una de las rocas más planas y grandes y contempló como el ingeniero tocaba el agua con su mano._

_-Mierda ¡Esta helada!-_

_-Después de un momento no lo sientes, ¿Sabes nadar?-_

_Howard volteó a verlo con su mejor cara de ofendido que pudo._

_-Por favor Barnes, yo inventé el nado-_

_Bucky torció los ojos y lo contempló con una tenue sonrisa. Howard comenzó a desvestirse, Bucky siempre había pensado en lo mucho que cambiaba el ingeniero desnudo, de repente su cuerpo era tan menudo, tan frágil, su corta estatura y su falta de musculo era algo que Barnes consideraba peculiarmente estético en él. Una vez que el ingeniero se introdujo en el agua y maldijo gritando las veces necesarias, Bucky pensó que tal vez por el shock, Howard podría mostrarse menos evasivo._

_-¿Entonces… respecto a tu proyecto secreto?-_

_Howard torció los ojos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por bañarse rápido._

_-No te diré James- dijo seguro y continuó enjabonándose con furia, como quién quiere limpias hasta la última célula._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque no quiero que cambie tu forma de verme-_

_Bucky torció los ojos._

_-Howard, tú y yo no somos héroes. Ya lo sabíamos, desde el inicio de esto. No espero pureza y santidad de ti-_

_Howard le otorgó una sonrisa rota._

_-A veces mi mente grita demasiado, y tengo que sacarlo todo en forma de inventos que guardo por años o a veces destruyo, si no lo hiciera, probablemente ya me hubiese matado-_

_-¿Grita?- Bucky preguntó curioso._

_Howard estaba ya enjuagándose mientras temblaba notablemente de frío, su piel pálida, sus labios tornándose azules, Bucky se levantó con la toalla que llevaba, esperando que el ingeniero saliera, en cuanto salió el sargento lo envolvió en la toalla y después en un abrazo, plantó un suave beso en su cuello._

_-Sí. Son ideas, ideas que se vuelven obsesivas y no me permiten vivir hasta que lo haga-_

_Bucky tragó audiblemente._

_-Debe ser difícil-_

_Howard simplemente asintió._

_Todo el camino de regreso fue silencioso, Howard vestía ropa térmica y llevaba puesto el abrigo azul militar de Bucky, sabía que debía quitárselo antes de llegar al campamento, y por alguna razón, eso le molestaba demasiado._

_Al llegar al campamento, estaba irreconocible había fuego, humo, gente corriendo, ruido ensordecedor a balazos, Howard duró segundos en reaccionar, al momento que comenzaba a salir del shock Bucky lo tenía tras de él resguardándolo detrás de cajas y disparando a lo lejos. Howard se levantó en un impulso._

_-¡No te muevas ni un centímetro!- Gritó ansioso y volvió su vista al rifle que sostenía. Howard sintió que se mareaba._

_Steve se acercó a ellos corriendo._

_-Deben irse, nos superan en número, saben que Howard está aquí, hemos tenido demasiadas bajas. Llévatelo- Dio la orden mientras golpeaba a 5 tipos simultáneamente, Bucky asintió y tomó a Howard de la camisa, el ingeniero reaccionaba por inercia, automáticamente, sin entender bien que sucedía._

_-Vámonos Howard- Bucky dijo cortante y lo tomó de la camisa arrastrándolo al bosque de nuevo, en su camino un hombre mató a otro a sangre fría frente a ellos, Howard estaba al lado de él y no fue hasta que se percató que estaba lleno de la sangre de aquel sujeto cuando volvió en sí._

_Su primera reacción fue gritar. Bucky volteó a verlo y al contemplarlo cubierto de sangre pensó lo peor._

_-¡Howard!- gritó asustado comenzando a analizarlo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cercano a la locura como en ese instante._

_-Mataron, a él- dijo palabras nerviosas y apunto hacía el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, su rostro y su cara bañada en sangre. Bucky lo abrazó plantando besos por su cabello y su cuello._

_-Todo está bien, tranquilo- Dijo e intentó reanudar su huida pero para el momento en el que pisaron la hojarasca del bosque estaban rodeados. Howard contó, eran 10 hombres. Inclusive con la habilidad de Barnes sabía que no podían librar esto, así mismo sabían que Bucky no representaba nada para HYDRA, era solo una vida más. Esto solo se confirmó cuando su comandante dijo._

_-Nadie sale vivo, más que Stark-_

_Fue en un momento de impulso, arrebato y locura cuando antes de que Bucky pudiese levantar el fusil y dispararle a los hombres que pudiese llevarse, Howard se atravesó frente a Bucky. Los hombres de HYDRA bajaron las armas dudando. Su general dio un paso hacia adelante._

_-No puedes hacer nada, ese soldado ya es hombre muerto-_

_Howard sonrió ampliamente y de su pantalón sacó la pequeña pistola que Bucky le había otorgado, apuntándola directamente a su sien, Bucky sintió que se le escapaba la vida._

_-Howard está cargada- dijo nervioso a su oído y el ingeniero asintió._

_-Sé que te soy más útil vivo. Mi condición es que lo dejes ir sano y salvo, déjalo con Steve y te juro que iré contigo-_

_-¡NO!- Bucky dijo molesto y Howard se separó de él, Su arma aún en su sien._

_-Al parecer este hombre te importa, vendrá con nosotros también-_

_-Ese no es el trato- dijo y lentamente fue apretando el gatillo._

_-¡No, Howard! Iré, mierda aleja eso de ti- Bucky gritaba, lloraba, sentía su corazón en la garganta y jamás pudo imaginar que aquel menudo y tierno ingeniero tuviese ese temple y esa osadía._

_El General de HYDRA sonrió._

_-Él viene, tú haces lo que se te ordene, y después él puede salir libre. Tú te quedas. Ese es el trato. Si no, matate pero muere sabiendo que en cuánto tú dispares, él muere-_

_Howard sintió un nudo en la garganta, su mirada castaña hundida en los ojos azules, bajó el arma y asintió._

_-Trato-_

_-¡NO!-_

_-Vaya vaya Stark. Al fin hemos encontrado tu talón de Aquiles-_


	14. Is where my demons hide

_Todo el camino anduvieron en un silencio sepulcral, ambos hombres con las manos esposadas y la boca cubierta en cinta metálica, Bucky no podía dejar de observar a Howard, el ingeniero lucía tranquilo, mucho más de lo que el sargento hubiese imaginado. Los hombres de HYDRA hablaban en alemán entre sí, y aunque él no lograba entenderles, sabía que Howard sí, lo notaba en como su mirada involuntariamente iba respondiendo a aquella conversación ajena, a veces con tintes de miedo, a veces profundamente analítico._

  
_Bucky supo que era un mal augurio que no les cubrieran los ojos al llegar a su guarida situada entre dos enormes rocas frente a la cordillera de los Alpes. Intuyó que ya estaban en tierras alemanas, también intuyó que no saldrían de ahí vivos a menos que Steve lograra rescatarlos._

  
_-Stark- El General dijo al mismo tiempo que sin cuidado alguno arrancaba la cinta metálica de los labios del ingeniero, partiéndole la carne y dejando finas estrías de sangre en sus labios carnosos. Bucky se movió involuntariamente._

  
_-¿Dónde está Schmidt?- El ingeniero preguntó en tono engreído, y la cara del hombre mutó por breves microsegundos a preocupación y temor, fue suficiente para que Howard le otorgará una deslumbrante y cínica sonrisa, lo suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre. Una fuerte bofetada volteó su cara, su mejilla roja y su labio sangrando, Bucky no pudo evitar intentar zafarse del agarre en el que lo sometían._

  
_-No te quieras pasar de listo Stark. Nadie es indispensable.- Howard volvió a sonreír._

  
_-Excepto que yo lo soy- Howard dijo aún con la mirada inquebrantable y el general se acercó a él, tirando no amigablemente de su cabello y posicionando una navaja en su garganta, el metal gélido danzando por su piel._

  
_-No tienes idea las ganas que tengo de que algo te duela. Que quites esa patética sonrisa y dejes ese tono altanero- Howard sintió que las palabras del hombre eran por mucho lo más honesto que alguien le había dicho, este sujeto –al que lógicamente no recordaba- lo odiaba._

  
_\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué quiere Zola?- preguntó confiado arrebatando de nuevo esa mirada de terror de su atacante, Bucky permanecía silenciado sin embargo sentía su corazón debocado ¿Cómo Howard sabía todo eso? ¿Se lo habrá confiado Jason? O ¿Él estaba infiltrado en algo aún más peligroso que el ejército? Conociendo a Howard seguramente la respuesta a eso sería algo desquiciante._

  
_-Quiere hablar contigo-_

  
_-Esta no es la mejor manera de hacer una oferta laboral- Howard dijo engreído ganándose otro golpe en la cara, esta vez más fuerte, capaz de marearlo._

  
_En ese momento Bucky logró soltarse de sus dos captores y con destreza y agilidad en menos de cinco minutos tenía a cuatro hombres completamente noqueados y lanzó el primer golpe al general quién se levantó con un hilo de sangre escurriéndole por la nariz, la sangre hirviéndole de coraje._

  
_-¡Sosténganlo!- Gritó molesto y buscó su pistola con la mirada._

  
_-Basta- Se escuchó de fondo la voz del Dr. Zola quién con bata puesta caminaba lentamente hacía ellos._

  
_-No necesitas a ese hombre- El general dijo molesto ansioso por poder al fin asesinarlo._

_-¿Entonces por qué está aquí?-_

  
_-Es un trato. Yo le ayudo, si él puede salir libre y a salvo- Howard dijo con voz seria y el Doctor lo contempló con verdadera admiración._

  
_-No recuerdo que nunca alguien te hubiese importado-_

  
_Howard le otorgó una sonrisa torcida._

  
_-¿Qué necesita de mí Doctor?- Dijo intentando evadir aquel comentario._

  
_El hombre frente a él de pesados lentos curveo los labios, su mirada aún fija en Bucky, Howard intentando distraerlo. Sin embargo el Doctor era brillante y pudo detectar que ya existía una manera de manipular a Howard Stark y que ese hombre, era la respuesta._

  
_-¿Qué tiene de especial este sujeto?- Dijo curioso observando a Bucky de pies a cabeza, lamirada del sargento gélida, sus ojos azul marino jamás tan oscuros. Howard sintió un nudo en la garganta e intento tranquilizar su ritmo cardíaco._

_-Nada en particular- dijo intentando sonar honesto. Sin embargo el Doctor había estudiado a Howard desde hace años, sabía que había algo distinto en su mirada castaña, sabía que había algo peculiar en la manera en la que ambos hombres se cuidaban. Sonrió ampliamente._  
_Howard se mantuvo callado, fue entonces cuando Zola sacó una navaja y con cautela pero determinación la apoyó sobre la mejilla de Bucky, comenzando a hundirla lentamente, recorrió milímetro a milímetro de su mejilla, hasta que Howard se rompió. El sargento intentando contener las lágrimas de dolor._

  
_-¡Basta!- Zola lo contempló asombrado. Howard se veía roto, roto y verdaderamente letal._

  
_-Que sorprendente-murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa- Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo- Fue lo único que dijo y con una sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción dio la orden para que a ambos los aprehendieran en una celda de acero sin iluminación natural, de muros grises y clima helado._

  
_En cuánto estaban libres y solos, el sargento explotó._

  
_-¿Cómo mierda pudiste apuntarte a ti mismo Howard? ¡Estaba cargada! Tenías la mitad del gatillo presionado, pudiste haber temblado y todo se hubiese acabado- Howard quedó petrificado al contemplar como Bucky lloraba descontrolado, una gota gruesa de sangre escurriendo de su herida en el pómulo. Era la primera vez que se rompía de esta manera frente a él, temblaba nervioso y daba vueltas en círculos, completamente vulnerable –Y ponerte delante de mí, ¡Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Esto no es un puto experimento! Te pude perder Howard, para siempre-_

  
_El ingeniero lo dejo llorar un rato esperando que de esta manera dejara fluir todo el estrés que había acumulado en las últimas horas. Cuando sus gritos y llanto se transformaron en sollozos, caminó hacia él, se alzó de puntillas y lo envolvió en un abrazo._

  
_-Tranquilo, todo está bajo control- Dijo en voz suave y con su dedo pulgar secó la sangre en su mejilla. Bucky soltó una risa lastimera._

  
_-No vuelvas jamás a sacrificarte por mí. Jamás-_

  
_-Yo decido que hacer con mi vida James. No tú-_

  
_Bucky lo estrujó aún más en sus brazos, temblaba asustado. Después de más de una hora de silencio y caricias discretas entre ambos, Bucky sintió que comenzaba a despejarse de la nube de estrés y fatalidad que lo había embargado, el ingeniero lo notó y caminó hasta donde el sargento se encontraba, un suave beso en su cabello negro y ambos se dispusieron a intentar conciliar el sueño._

  
_-Tengo un plan- Howard murmuró a media madrugada y Bucky se movió entre la cobija, el ingeniero sabía que lo más seguro es que estuviesen siendo monitoreados todo el tiempo, y también sabía que la única manera de desviar la atención era poniendo a todo HYDRA verdaderamente incómodos._

  
_-Te escucho- El sargento dijo a media noche y justo cuando lo preguntó recibió un beso en los labios, Bucky se apartó de inmediato asustado. Sabía que alguien debía estarlos cuidando, sabía que habría testigos, su mirada consternada de cierta manera encontró respuesta en la mirada castaña y certera de Howard que no dejaba ver (como siempre), deseo o lujuria, sino astucia. El sexo era parte del plan._

  
_Bucky se sentía verdaderamente nervioso y distraído, sabía que con estos niveles de tensión no sería fácil para él tener una erección. El ingeniero mojo sus labios y volvió a besarlo._  
_“Inténtalo” murmuró en su oído y el sargento comenzó a plantar suaves besos por su cuello. Poco a poco mutando a un forcejeo de labios, manos y prendas, gemidos discretos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Así mismo poco a poco los guardias que contemplaban la escena fueron despegando la mirada de ellos, verdaderamente incomodados, sorprendidos y en su mayoría, asqueados._

  
_Fue así como Howard entre gemidos y penetraciones contó todo su plan al oído del sargento sin que nadie lo supiera. Bucky estaba sobre él a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo, su cuerpo vibrando, su piel adquiriendo una sensibilidad exponencial. Su nariz recta rozando con la de Howard, beso profundamente sus labios, solo para después susurrar un suave “Eres brillante” en su oído y explotar en su propio orgasmo, llenando el cuerpo del ingeniero, entre el calor de ambos lograron conciliar el sueño sin percatarse que la temperatura había descendido a 0ºC._

  
_\----_

  
_A la mañana siguiente los escoltaron al laboratorio, Howard lucía verdaderamente ansioso mientras paseaba curioso por el laboratorio de Zola. El doctor al contemplar que amenazar a aquel hombre extraño de cabello negro y ojos azules volvía a Howard dócil, había decidido vestirlo con un chaleco bomba, del cual solo el Dr. tenía el control, con el que amenazaba a Stark cada que se mostraba reacio a cooperar. Por su parte el ingeniero estaba verdaderamente estresado, sabía que inclusive aunque no se detonara cualquier intento de escape podría detonarlo, por lo cual siempre le exigía a Bucky que no se moviera bruscamente._

  
_-La misión es simple. He mejorado mucho armamento con ayudo de esto- Dijo mientras mostraba el tesaracto, los ojos de Howard se abrieron impresionados, la luz capturaba toda su atención y de no ser porque su mente estaba anclada a Bucky y a su constante amenaza, podría haberse ahogado en teorías sobre diversas dimensiones y elementos capaces de controlar el universo._

  
_-Sin embargo sé que puede hacer más que eso, es como si fuese una llave espacial- El Dr. Zola explicaba emocionado y Howard se mantuvo analítico._

  
_-¿Qué necesitas?-_

  
_-Erskine se llevó la formula a la tumba, pero tengo la certeza que si tuviésemos acceso al espacio, Steve Rogers sería una simple rata de laboratorio-_

  
_Howard torció los ojos con una risa burlesca._

  
_-¿Tienes un transportador espacial y lo único que piensas es en mejorar la raza humana?- Howard preguntó verdaderamente burlesco y arrogante._

  
_El Dr. se incomodó ante tal gesto, tanto que sin meditarlo dio la señal para que uno de sus hombres plantara una notable bofetada al sargento. Moviéndose agresivamente. La bomba parpadeando en su pecho._

  
_-¡Mierda! ¡NO!- Howard grito con voz rota y sin pensarlo se acercó al chaleco bomba, su instinto ordenándole que la desactivarla de inmediato. El mismo hombre que había golpeado a Bucky lo empujó. La mirada de Howard inundada en temor._

_Howard Stark era un hombre que jamás había tenido nada que perder, eso siempre lo había hecho terriblemente valiente, sin embargo ahora todo era diferente._

  
_-¿De verdad te importa ese sujeto?-_

  
_Howard se mantuvo callado, comenzaba a sudar en frio._

  
_El Doctor bajó la mirada y soltó una risita._

  
_-Mis hombres me contaron de la escena de ayer. Me sentí muy... Decepcionado-_

 

_Howard se mantuvo en silencio, su kirada danzando entre Zola y Bucky._  
  
_-El amor siempre es un fuerte distractor para hombres como nosotros-_

  
_Howard soltó una risa gélida._

  
_-Seguramente sabes mucho de eso- comentó crudo y aunque no se detuvo a contemplar la mirada herida del Doctor, pudo inferir que había logrado romperlo, aunque fuese solo un poco. Sacó el detonador de la bomba del chaleco._

_-¡No!  Ya. Yo, no lo planee, simplemente paso. A veces el amor no puede caber en una ecuación -_

_-Decepcionante Stark-_

_El doctor camino hacia el sargento, le arranco la cinta metálica de los labios sin verdadero cuidado._

_-Tu nombre-_

_-James Barnes-_

_-James... ¿Tú sabías que Howard nos vende armas en el mercado negro? -_

_La mirada de Bucky se rompió inmediatamente. Volteo a ver a Howard implorandole que fuese mentira. Por la mirada castaña pudo deducir que no era._

_Se sintió profundamente traicionado._

_-¿no? Bueno. Howard puede ser un hombre brillante y un excelente prospecto, pero carga la misma cantidad de sangre en las manos que yo, o que Schmidt, o que Hitler -_

_Bucky permaneció callado._

_Howard se mantuvo en silencio incapaz de verlo a los ojos._

  
_-48 horas para lograr abrir un portal Stark. En 15 minutos viene uno de mis hombres por la lista de material que necesites - dijo y tomando el detonador del chaleco bomba, salió del espacio._

_Howard sabía que el chaleco tenía un sistema de autodestrucción, que en cuanto se forcejeara o se intentará quitar, estallara. Por eso tenía pánico de los movimientos violentos de Bucky._

_-¿Es cierto? - Bucky preguntó en un hilo de voz, su mirada fragmentada. Howard exhalo resignado. No podía huir de este momento._

_-Sí - fue una afirmación fuerte y sólida, con ojos translúcidos y sin rastro de remordimiento._

_Bucky se veía completamente fragmentado entre su amor por este hombre y su honorabilidad militar._

_-Eso es traición Howard. Traición a la patria. Es un crimen de pena de muerte-_

_-Y también lo es quererte y no quiere decir que este mal- Howard respondió cortante y Bucky se mordió el labio exasperado._

_-No es lo mismo Stark- su apellido haciendo aún más tenso el ambiente._

_-Era para estar cerca de ellos, para conocer sus flaquezas.-_

_-¿Y de que mierda te sirve esto ahora? -_

_-Solo necesito que confíes en mí -_

_-¿Que más no se?-_

_Howard torció los ojos dramáticamente._

_-James, escale toda la pirámide social en 10 años, créeme que adquirí malos hábitos y me manche de sangre en el camino. Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes-_

_-¿Todo por dinero? ¿Para poder tener 100 mansiones y mil autos? -_

_Howard se sintió herido._

_-Todo por legado Barnes-_

_-Steve va a dejar más legado que tú sin haber traicionado a nadie - Bucky no pensó bien sus palabras, pero una vez al aire fue imposible poderlas retratar. Howard sintió los ojos llorosos, trago pesadamente y bajo la mirada._

_-Nunca dije que podría ser igual o mejor que Steve-_

_-No, Howard. Lo lamento. Fue un mal comentario-_

_El ingeniero no era capaz de levantar la mirada por miedo a que lo delatara. Sintió como Bucky se acercaba, desesperado por abrazarlo. Incapaz de hacerlo por el maldito chaleco._

_-Pero es cierto. Jamás seré la mitad de hombre que Steve es-_

_-No necesito a Steve. Te amo a ti, es solo que me aterra todo lo que guardas, todos tus secretos-_

_-¿Tú no guardas ninguno?-_

_Bucky negó con la cabeza, un silencio incomodo entre ambos._

_-El tiempo corre- fue lo único que el ingeniero dijo y sin más comenzó a escribir sin detenerse números y letras. Bucky parado junto a él aún con el estómago hecho nudo por la declaración anterior._

_\--------_

_-¿Estamos bien?- Howard preguntó sosteniendo una frazada húmeda sobre las heridas de Bucky._

  
_-Sí-_

  
_Howard simplemente asintió._

  
_-Eres verdaderamente peligroso y misterioso cuando te lo propones- Bucky dijo en un hilo de voz y Howard le otorgó una sonrisa rota._

  
_-¿Te asusta?-_

  
_-Un poco- El sargento admitió y el ingeniero soltó una risa honesta._

  
_-Este par de días he pensado mucho Bucky. Si salimos de esto voy a romper mi compromiso con María-_

  
_Bucky sintió que el corazón se le salía, era taquicardico y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse._

  
_-No, no tienes…-_

  
_-No es por ti, no enteramente al menos- Howard dijo honesto y Bucky se mantuvo en silencio –Probablemente no tengamos aquella cabaña en Suiza, ni un niño llamado Edward. Es muy factible que después de esto sigamos caminos distintos, pero jamás había sentido esto por nadie, y no quiero resignarme a vivir entre monocromáticos cuando contigo viví por primera vez a color-_

  
_Bucky sentía las mejillas empapadas, no supo que decir, sentía su corazón descontrolado y la mente mareada, Howard le decía que lo quería, Howard por primera vez en este año de negación y frialdad, se abría a él._

_Sus ojos castaños dulces y su sonrisa tímida. Bucky lo envolvió en un abrazo llorando, lo estrujó tal vez demasiado fuerte, tal vez por demasiado tiempo, y entre la euforia del momento besó sus labios y con sus ojos oceánicos translucidos y fijos sobre el par de castaños dijo por primera y única vez en su vida:_

  
_“Cásate conmigo”_

_Howard oculto su rostro en su cuello para evitar que el rojo que sabía que cubría su rostro fuese tan evidente, lo que no pudo evitar fue la inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. Beso su cuello._

_-Demasiado atrevido Sargento Barnes-_

_\---------_

_Howard había comenzado a investigar el tesaracto, había brindado a hydra la información adecuada para que no sospecharan que Howard estaba ocultando algo pero que fuese suficiente para mantener a Bucky a salvo. Fue cerca del segundo día cuando Howard estuvo listo, discretamente se acerco a Bucky alzandose en puntillas y besando al sargento, introduciendo su lengua a la boca del mayor sin siquiera pedir permiso, el sargento sintió una pesada onda de calor. Sabía que últimamente todos los acercamientos sexuales de Howard tenían la intención de desviar atención y comunicarle algo importante._

_Esta vez no fue excepción. Sin embargo Bucky aprovechó para darle un buen agarro de nalgas. El ingeniero lo fulmino con la mirada, una sonrisa juguetona. Introdujo su mano entre el pantalón del sargento, dejando dentro de su bóxer una máscara pequeña para gas. Se acerco a su oído._

_-Por nada del mundo retires esta máscara de tu cara-_

_Bucky solo asintió._

_-Tengo muchos demonios escondidos--Howard confesó y el sargento lo vio consternado._

_No entendió en ese instante, sin embargo a los 20 minutos comprendió todo._

_Howard lanzó un tubular de acero inoxidable pequeño fuera del laboratorio, gas comenzó a salir silencioso mediante la válvula de control. Bucky imagino que era una especie de sedante, lo que jamás imagino fue ver como los hombres de Hydra enloquecian en la más cruda violencia. Era como si se volvieran animales instintivos llenos de una rabia desbordante. Se mataban entre ellos, algunos a golpes y mordidas, otros entre violaciones, abusos y tortura. Bucky se sentía petrificado del miedo al contemplar la escena. Sin embargo su mayor miedo fue contemplar como Howard observaba todo realmente fascinado. En ese momento entendió que Howard no veía humanos, veía resultados de un experimento torcido. En ese momento Bucky contemplo el lado más sombrío de Howard._

_Por primera vez en este año. Sintió miedo e incertidumbre respecto al ingeniero._

_-Vamos, sígueme - Howard dijo colocandose la máscara él mismo y Bucky con todo el pánico del mundo pego más su máscara a su boca y nariz y siguió al ingeniero con un corazón completamente desbocado._

_\---------------_


	15. El último recuerdo

 

 

_Anduvieron por el bosque en silencio durante varias horas, Bucky lo observaba de reojo paranoico y Howard caminaba distraído observando las copas de los árboles, al notar que ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos decidieron refugiarse en la primer cueva que encontraron, el ingeniero capaz de encender fuego mediante una micro-bomba recién fabricada. Bucky seguía contemplándolo con miedo._

_-Basta James. Dime lo que piensas- Howard dijo con la vista fija en el fuego, Bucky se sentó frente a él, su mirada algo rota._

_-Howard, ¿Qué mierda fue eso?- Preguntó realmente perturbado y para empeorar el panorama, Howard sonrió entretenido._

_-Tenía la teoría que mediante una combinación química se podía alterar el balance neurológico, suprimiendo las zonas cerebrales racionales y resaltando las instintivas. Haciéndonos… salvajes. Comprobando el punto que la naturaleza humana es destructiva, está en nuestra cadena genética dañar- el ingeniero dijo con extrema seriedad y templanza y busco entre su pequeña mochila alguna lata de comida._

_-Howard, hiciste que esos hombres acabaran entre ellos de la peor manera posible-_

_-Ellos habrían hecho eso o más con nosotros-_

_-Ese no es el punto-_

_-Lo es Sargento, esto es una guerra. Tu manera de matar es con un tiro en la frente, esta es la mía- dijo serio y sacó una lata de atún, tomó su navaja e intentó abrirá. Bucky lo observaba tremendamente perturbado. No reconocía la ternura del hombre que amaba en esta faceta gélida de inventor bélico y científico maniático._

_-¿Supongo que retractas lo que dijiste hace varias horas?- Howard preguntó intentando sonar indiferente, por su timbre de voz el sargento pudo notar verdadero temor y dolor._

_Bucky supo inmediatamente de que hablaba. Sonrió contra su voluntad._

_-No. Te amo y si pudiera casarme contigo, lo haría. Pero también me asusta tu mente, puedes ser muy sombrío Stark-_

_Howard simplemente asintió._

_-Tú también puedes ser muy sombrío Bucks. Yo siendo un científico loco, tú siendo un celoso-posesivo. Creo que ambos tenemos que mejorar eso-_

_Bucky asintió reconociéndolo y después se acercó hasta él junto al fuego, lo envolvió completamente en un abrazo. Ambos hombres observando la llama._

_-Solo no vuelvas a hacer eso-_

_-No puedo evitarlo Bucks, si no lo saco de mi mente, enloquezco- Howard admitió, ambos con la vista aun en el fuego._

_-Entonces guárdalos, almacénalos en una bóveda de la que nadie jamás sepa. Y cuándo seas lo suficiente mayor, si yo ya no estoy, quema todo. El mundo no está listo para eso, aún hay mucho odio y hambruna de poder-_

_Howard se mordió el labio pensativo, al ver el par de ojos azules sintió un apretón en el pecho, él siempre creyó que sus inventos más radicales serían los que podía ofertar a mejor precio. Se mantuvo en silencio._

_-Por favor Howard, no hay dinero que pueda pagar que entre amigos se maten a golpes, rasguños y mordidas- Bucky se notaba claramente perturbado, con la voz temblorosa. El ingeniero por un instante sintió algo de empatía, pensando que debía ser difícil y enloquecedor tener los principios morales de James y estar enamorado de él. Era un contraste ideológico que solo un hombre valiente podía llevar. Howard asintió._

_-Lo prometo, lo mantendré en secreto y eliminaré todo-_

_Bucky soltó el aire, sus nudillos comenzando a relajarse, plantó un beso necesitado en los labios de Howard, el beso tornándose más hambriento, el ingeniero sintiendo las manos grandes y delgadas del sargento por debajo de su ropa. Mordió su labio y dio un jalón juguetón y excitante en el cabello negro y largo del sargento._

_-Respecto a cosas que dijimos…- Bucky comenzó y Howard sonrió entre los besos acalorados, por más que quisiera continuar sabía que este era un tema delicado, comenzó a reducir la intensidad de los besos, sellando con un beso corto y casto._

_-Sí, mantengo lo de María, en cuánto llegue a una zona segura, hablaré con ella- Howard dijo observándolo directamente a los ojos. Ni una pizca de miedo._

_-¿Estás seguro?- el sargento preguntó asustado, Howard sonrió sincero. Simplemente asintió y después lentamente acortó la distancia entre ambos, besándolo suavemente._

_Ambos hombres durmieron abrazados junto al fuego._

_Llegaron al refugio en el cuál Steve debía haberlos llevado. El Capitán se encontraba ahí con un grupo de búsqueda que tras varias búsquedas fallidas, caían en frustración y apatía._

_En cuánto ambos hombres cruzaron el umbral, Steve corrió a abrazar a Bucky, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios, estrujándolo sin mesura entre sus brazos. Howard sintió unas inmensas ganas de asesinarlo. Peggy corrió a él dándole un cálido abrazo, Steve seguía aferrado a Bucky, tanto que el sargento tuvo que comenzar a soltarse del agarre del menor._

_-Tranquilo Stevie, fueron un par de días- dijo, la cicatriz en su mejilla visible. Steve sin pensarlo colocó el pulgar en ella, sus ojos azules ahogados en preocupación._

_-Sí, yo también me encuentro bien Capitán. Gracias- Howard comentó molesto y fue suficiente para que Steve se separará completamente de Bucky y se sonrojara hasta la nuca, Jason observando todo tras de él._

_-No sea celoso Stark- dijo jugando y Bucky soltó una suave risa, Howard tensó los labios molesto, Steve intentó ignorarlo._

_-¿Cómo escaparon?- Steve inquirió_

_-¿Dónde estaban?- Peggy interrumpió._

_Howard y Bucky se sentaron en la mesa de planeación, narraron su experiencia inventando que el gas que Stark había creado era un sedante, y por supuesto omitieron detalles sobre sexo, manipulación afectiva y que Howard vendía armamento en el mercado negro. Bucky sabía que esa declaración y omisión de datos lo condenaba a muerte, sin embargo al ver el destello en el par de ojos castaños y la sonrisa transparente, pudo inclusive dudar de lo que hace días había escuchado._

_\-----_

_-¿A el Capitán no le molesta que no duermas con él?- Howard preguntó cuándo vio al sargento entrar por la ventana a su habitación privada. Mientras todos los soldados, sargentos y capitanes compartían tiendas en el cuartel, los directivos, Howard y Peggy se hospedaban en recamaras (si no lujosas, decentes) dentro de la base militar._

_-Tal vez, pero allá no tenemos agua caliente- dijo comenzando a quitarse la camiseta que vestía, era verde militar, de tela de camiseta, manga larga y con una abertura en “v” con un par de botones al frente._

_-Lucías mejor con la playera puesta- Howard dijo en su habitual tono despectivo y Bucky soltó una risita, la aventó a la cama del ingeniero, quién con sus pésimos reflejos no pudo cacharla y termino sobre su cabello y la mitad de su cara. La tomó entre sus brazos mientras lanzaba una ojeada al sargento. Su pecho perfectamente definido y de un blanco marfilesco, las entradas de su pelvis notablemente marcadas, sus ojos oceánicos y su cabello casi negro._

_-Mierda, James- Howard dijo salivando en exceso, el sargento sonrió entretenido comenzando a desabrochar sus pantalones, bajándolos lentamente y moviéndose en círculos imitando un baile sensual, Howard soltó una sonora y sincera carcajada, el sargento sonrió tiernamente y terminó de desvestirse por completo._

_Caminó lentamente al ingeniero y comenzó a besarlo despacio, quitando poco a poco su ropa, era la primera vez que ninguno de los dos mordía, o apretaba, no había besos apresurados, ni forcejeos. Era un baile de roces, besos húmedos y ligeros gemidos entre ambos._

_-Quiero bañarme contigo, dormir contigo, desayunar contigo y olvidarnos de que la muerte nos pisa los talones- Bucky dijo a su oído con voz temblorosa entre la realidad de sus palabras y la excitación. Howard permanecía con los ojos cerrados, asintió y dio otro beso suave en su cuello._

_Ambos metiéndose a la ducha, el agua caliente comenzando a relajar todo el estrés y adrenalina acumulada en ese par de días. Si Bucky tuviese que describir esa noche, la describiría con una sola palabra: “Autentica” fue la primera vez que Howard se mostró tal y como era, tierno, elocuente, divertido, sarcástico, sensual, vulnerable y por primera vez admitiendo en su mirada y con una que otra palabra, lo mucho que lo amaba. El sexo había sido algo único, sin ninguna muestra de agresión o locura, era puro, gentil, ambos hombres habían comprendido en ese par de días que lo que tenían era más fuerte de lo que hubiesen imaginado, y que por alguna absurda razón ambos sacaban lo mejor, uno del otro. Fue cuando ambos ya estaban platicando en la cama, Bucky a punto de colapsar en un sueño profundo y Howard absurdamente drogado en endorfinas que el ingeniero rompió el silencio entre sus besos castos, ambos con los labios tremendamente hinchados._

_-¿Por qué permitiste que Steve te abrazara así?- Howard preguntó curioso, no era su habitual tono de celos, o de indiferencia hipócrita. Era simple curiosidad._

_-Soy lo único que Steve tiene. Y él es lo único que yo tenía. Ahora también te tengo a ti-_

_-Y él tiene a Peggy ¿Por qué no es suficiente?-_

_Bucky se mordió el labio pensativo._

_-No creo que Peggy sea su indicada-_

_Howard frunció el ceño._

_-A mí me han convencido que hacen muy buena pareja-_

_-Sí Howard, hacen buena pareja, así mismo tú haces buena pareja con María, o yo con Dorothy, pero es solo eso-_

_-Quiero conocer esa teoría- Howard dijo entretenido y Bucky sonrió, pegándose más al pecho del ingeniero, dejándose envolver en un abrazo, él aferrándose a la cintura del genio._

_-Puedes ser buena pareja y ser feliz con un número “x” de personas, se basa en compatibilidad de ideologías, gustos, sueños y planes, es una amistad fuerte matizada con buen sexo. Y puedes ser feliz y durar toda la vida. Sin embargo hay una persona, solo una que siempre te va a quemar ardientemente, como ninguna otra. Creo que solo hay un puño muy pequeño de afortunados que pueden estar toda la vida con esa persona, la mayoría cae a resignación, recuerdos y seguir-_

_-Suena muy deprimente- Howard dijo honesto, Bucky asintió._

_-Tú eres esa persona para mí Howard-_

_El ingeniero sonrió deslumbrante y besó su cabello, no dijo nada, espero a que el sargento regulara su respiración y cayera en un profundo sueño._

_-Y tú eres esa persona para mí Bucky- Howard susurró en su oído cuando creyó que estaba completamente dormido._

James jamás se dio cuenta de eso, hasta en ese instante que el neurotransmisor había sido capaz de captar las últimas ondas percibidas por su subconsciente.

\- Ese es mi último momento con él- dijo honesto con un nudo en la garganta y sin aviso alguno, sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse, Tony lo observaba en silencio, sentía también un nudo en la garganta al saber que su papá iba a romper voluntariamente su compromiso con su madre, entendió que definitivamente su papá jamás los había amado, ni a él, ni a su mamá. Ellos habían sido el plan B, habían sido la gama de monocromáticos que jamás fueron lo suficiente vibrantes para hacerlo feliz. Se sentía profundamente herido, porque todo el odio que había acumulado hacía Howard a través de su vida comenzaba a transformarse en dolor, en el más asfixiante dolor. No supo en que instante sus lágrimas comenzaron a ahogarlo, intentó controlarse, intentó que Steve no lo notara, pero al final se quebró.

Steve estaba completamente absorto en el recuerdo, sentía sus ojos húmedos al pensar en que sería para él perder a Tony, ambos perderse. Por siempre. Sentía el corazón roto al empezar a comprender el profundo dolor con el que su mejor amigo vivía día a día, comenzó también a tomarle cierto afecto a Howard que jamás se imaginó que podría tomarle, jamás creyó que en esa coraza gélida, alcohólica y sarcástica, hubiese un hombre tan vulnerable y valiente.

Fue un jadeo entre respiraciones entrecortadas de lágrimas a las que se prohíbe salir lo que delato a Tony.

Steve dio un paso hacia él sin pensarlo, Bucky sostenía ambas manos sobre su cara, lloraba en silencio. El Capitán dio otro paso hacía Bucky, estaba completamente dividido viendo como las dos personas que más le importaban se partían frente a él.

Tony no pudo contenerse más y entre avergonzado y descontrolado salió casi corriendo del laboratorio, Steve dio dos pasos hacia él y de repente se detuvo, volteando a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Bucky- Steve dijo angustiado.

-Ve con Tony, yo estoy bien, es solo que no sabía eso, no… no lo recordaba-

El Capitán lo dudó por breves microsegundos.

-Steve, ve, si yo pudiera, lo haría. Pero ya no puedo, él ya no está- Bucky dijo honesto, su mirada se veía terriblemente rota, pero tranquila. Steve por primera vez en su vida entendió -- -después de décadas- que por más que quisiera a Bucky, amaba a Tony.

Salió detrás del ingeniero.


	16. Perspectivas

Steve lo busco en el pent-house sin éxito alguno, bajo de nuevo al laboratorio, Bucky ya no estaba ahí, y tampoco Tony. Se mordió el labio haciendo una lista de los probables lugares donde Tony pudiera estar, si bien su relación era aún nueva, su amistad había sido solida por diez años. Después de repasar todas sus posibles opciones caminó hasta la azotea del complejo, el quinjet permanecía ahí, así mismo dos helicópteros. Lo que no encontró fue el traje en centinela que Tony siempre dejaba alerta, solo en caso de que las cámaras no fuesen suficiente y su paranoia fuese demasiada.

Steve se mordió el labio sin saber dónde podría estar. Se sentó con el corazón apretado y la mente saturada de posibles teorías, las horas transcurrieron, sus ojos azules algo húmedos clavados en el paisaje, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, su mente seguía anclado al recuerdo de Bucky. Recordaba bien ese día, él había llegado a media madrugada a la habitación de Howard –ya que no había encontrado a su mejor amigo en su camarote, como se supone debía ser- Steve aún recordaba nítidamente la opresión en el pecho al entrar sigiloso al cuarto de Howard y encontrar a su mejor amigo con el pecho desnudo, la sabana en la cadera, ambos brazos envolviendo al ingeniero. Ambos durmiendo pacíficamente, como si no estuviese mal lo que estaban haciendo.

Steve en ese momento sintió un vuelco en el pecho, sus prejuicios siendo mayores que su capacidad de racionalizar. Ahora, 80 años después recordaba esa escena y sentía una cálida ola por todo su cuerpo. Recordaba que había movido ligeramente a su amigo con un pánico asfixiante de que despertara Stark y se molestará tal vez demasiado por encontrarlo dentro de su área privada.

Por suerte Bucky abrió sus ojos, al principio adormilado. En estado de shock cuando se percató que era Steve quien lo despertaba. Su recuerdo se interrumpió cuando su mirada captó algo en el cielo

A lo lejos alcanzó a ver el conocido traje de Iron Man volando hacía él, se levantó de inmediato con las manos sudando. Tony salió del traje, el cuál una vez libre adopto posición de centinela. Tenía el contorno de sus ojos rojos y la mirada rota, Steve no supo que decir, simplemente lo abrazo y sintió como después de segundos de un Tony que se rehusaba a aceptar cariño, cedía y lo abrazaba necesitado, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, alzado en puntitas.

-Estoy bien- mintió con voz débil y Steve se mordió el labio preocupado.

-No te ves bien-

Tony sonrió y se retiró del abrazo, secó sus lágrimas, aún la sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos castaños fijos en el par de azules, sintiéndose estúpidamente suertudo. Pensando en Howard, en cómo perdió todo repentinamente. Pensando en él mismo, en lo afortunado que era por tener a Steve en ese mismo instante. Lo besó en un impulso, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos en su rostro.

-Necesitaba un tiempo alejado, eso es todo ¿Cómo esta Barnes?-

Steve se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, salió de la torre hace horas-

-¿Por qué dijo que era su último recuerdo?-

-Esa misma noche yo fui por él para salir de emergencia, él no quiso despertar a Howard y solo le dejo una nota, al día siguiente Bucks cayó del tren- Steve dijo con voz fúnebre y Tony simplemente asintió.

-Me encantaría explicarte cómo me siento, pero ni siquiera yo lo sé-

Steve le otorgó una sonrisa lastimera y tomó su mano, ambos hombres entrelazaron sus dedos. Los ojos azules del Capitán ataban un nudo demasiado estrecho en su garganta. Steve era verdaderamente hermoso. Tragó audiblemente y se sentó en la azotea del complejo, el Capitán lo imito, Tony mantenía la vista algo perdida en la puesta de sol, incapaz de observar a Steve a los ojos sin romperse.

-Es complejo, siento un vacío muy grande, porque en toda mi vida acepté que Howard jamás me pudo querer, pero que amaba a mi mamá. Idealicé su relación de una manera que jamás fue cierta. Creí al menos que ambos habían sido felices, y que no había sido solo su opción residual. Pero al parecer lo fue, lo fuimos – Su voz se rompió- Y eso me duele-

Steve se mordió el labio, era demasiado radical ese pensamiento, el hecho de que Howard hubiese amado antes a Bucky no quería decir que no hubiese sido capaz de amar a María, ni a Tony.

Estaba a punto de hacer ese comentario en voz alta cuando Tony soltó una risa ahogada, su voz comenzando a perder el control.

-Y al mismo tiempo, todo el odio y esa nube densa de duda que siempre rodeo a Howard se va esfumando, y deja ver a un hombre vulnerable que amó demasiado y que perdió todo. Sin vuelta atrás. Y me pongo a pensar en ti. En que sería perderte, y me duele tanto el solo imaginarlo, que repentinamente todo ese coraje que guardé hacía él, se convierte en empatía, al final no era un ser cruel y despiadado. Era solo un hombre que perdió todo y que jamás pudo dejarlo ir-

Steve asintió fríamente.

-Creo que yo sería igual a él si me pasara contigo-

-¿Igual que Howard?- Tony preguntó

-No, igual que Bucky. Incapaz de rehacer mi vida, anclado a los recuerdos. Obsesivamente aislándome de todo-

Tony se mordió el labio y asintió.

-También me angustia Bucky, han pasado demasiados años y no ha llegado a un cierre-

-Es porque no lo recordaba Tony, apenas se ha dado cuenta de lo que tuvo, y de lo que perdió. Además no tuvieron manera de despedirse, simplemente regresamos de misión sin Bucky, aún recuerdo nítidamente a Howard esperándolo ansioso, bebiendo un whiskey con la clásica sonrisa seductora que siempre portaba alrededor de él, fumando nervioso. Recuerdo cómo observó a todos, en búsqueda de él, y me vio al fondo, completamente destruido, y no lo vio llegar. No tienes idea Tony, de lo roto que se veía. Sus ojos se hicieron oscuros ese día, tenía la mirada igual de viva que tú. Creo que esa luz jamás volvió a él-

Tony tragó pesado.

-¿Bucky sabe eso?-

-Sí-

Tony permaneció en silencio durante largos minutos.

-Creo que hay algo que necesito hacer-

Steve lo observó confuso, Tony le otorgó una ligera sonrisa.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo solo, si pudieras…-

Steve se acercó más a él, plantó un suave beso en su frente.

-Cuenta conmigo- Steve dijo dulcemente y Tony lo envolvió en un abrazo, recobrando poco a poco su estabilidad.

\-----

Steve no sabía a qué se refería Tony, y jamás lo hubiese imaginado hasta ese instante en el que se encontraba de pie frente a dos cajas completamente cerradas, eran metálicas, ambas tenían una pantalla para introducir contraseña y estaban grabadas con el nombre de Howard. Durante mucho tiempo –desde su muerte- Tony las había conservado pensando al principio que era parte de su investigación, jamás les tomó importancia ya que revelaciones científicas de 1950 no eran precisamente útiles para él. Sin embargo desde que comenzó a descubrir la verdad respeto a Bucky pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez, ambas cajas fuesen terriblemente personales.

Al momento de pasarlas por la máquina de rayos x se dio cuenta que contaban con varios empaques de explosivos, contraseña equivocada, explotaba. Forzar la cerradura, explotaba. Duró varios días pensando una manera de poder abrirlas. Generó algoritmos capaces de combinar contraseñas factibles con la información con la que Jarvis contaba de Howard. Tony aún no se atrevía a intentarlo con ninguna.

Cuando al fin su paciencia se agotó, decidió hacer lo que había jurado no hacer jamás; buscar la ayuda de Bucky.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podré?- El sargento preguntó verdaderamente nervioso al contemplar ambas cajas frente a él.

-Lo conoces mejor que nadie-

-Lo conocí durante un año y medio, vivió más de 70. Creo que estoy en desventaja- dijo algo ácido, Steve contemplaba la escena en silencio.

-Sí, pero todas sus cosas científicas no tenían tanta seguridad, ni siquiera sus recuerdos personales de nosotros. Esto es diferente, debe de estar relacionado contigo-

Bucky negó con la cabeza, entre halagado, mortificado y aún con el dolor de los recuerdos ardiéndole.

-¿Y si no?-

-Vamos Barnes, llevo décadas guardando esto-

Bucky dirigió su mirada azul marino a Steve, el Capitán simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuántos dígitos son?-

-Es una caja Steele de 1955, las claves generalmente son 6 dígitos-

-¿Números?-

-Sí-

Bucky cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Intentó recordar si en algún momento el tema de las contraseñas o de las fechas importantes había salido en alguna conversación con el ingeniero. Como ráfaga cayó a su mente.

_\------_

_-¿Qué es esto?- Bucky preguntó curioso tomando un prototipo robótico cuadrado de la mesa, apenas podía moverse por sí mismo y aún era incapaz de servir café (el cual era el propósito principal del robot)._

_-Un mal experimento, déjalo dónde estaba- Howard dijo sin prestarle verdadera atención, su vista clavada en los circuitos que armaba._

_Bucky lo ignoró y comenzó a desarmar al robot, quién en un divertido intento por defenderse, se alejó de él con sus ruedas aún algo torpes. El sargento soltó una risita._

_-Sargento Barnes, sería de mucha más utilidad si viniera a ayudarme- Howard dijo midiendo sus palabras. La amistad con Bucky había crecido sin previo aviso, y aunque al principio solo lo había aceptado en su vida por la buena plática y ese par de ojos azules, por el momento aunque no lo admitía abiertamente, algo en su interior le gritaba –cuidado- por primera vez sentía que las rodillas le temblaban y los argumentos se le escapaban de los labios._

_-¿Qué necesitas?-_

_-Ayudame a programar-_

_-Sabes que no soy bueno en eso-_

_Howard sonrió entretenido, se acercó pretendiendo inocencia al sargento solo para notar como la pupila se le delataba dramáticamente y el pulso se aceleraba tanto que podía inclusive pigmentar sus pálidas mejillas. Sonrió victorioso._

_-En código binario, es sencillo, tengo los códigos acá- dijo y rozando a propósito su muslo los dejó a su lado. Bucky hiperventiló. Howard sonrió más ampliamente._

_Pasaron breves minutos en silencio._

_-Me pide una contraseña-_

_-Ah, 729518-_

_Bucky lo observó algo entretenido._

_-Es un número completamente aleatorio-_

_Howard no entendió su comentario, simplemente asintió._

_-¿Qué clase de ser humano eres?- Bucky pregunto entretenido digitando los números, Howard lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido. No entendía, y odiaba, de verdad odiaba, no entender._

_-No entiendo- dijo molesto y Bucky soltó una risita._

_-Los seres humanos normales hacen que sus contraseñas sean personales. Una fecha de nacimiento, un año, una fecha especial-_

_-¿Por qué haría alguien algo así? Eso hace que sea fácil descubrirlas-_

_Bucky soltó una risa aún más entretenido._

_-Pero se vuelve algo personal-_

_Howard permaneció en silencio un tiempo._

_-¿En qué año naciste?-_

_Bucky lo observó entre curioso e incrédulo._

_-1917-_

_Howard tomó el dispositivo y sin decir nada más cambio la contraseña._

_-Listo, una fecha personal-_

_El Sargento lo contempló verdaderamente intrigado, no sabía si esta había sido la confirmación que tanto había esperado durante estas semanas._

_Howard simplemente sonrió a lo lejos, guiñándole un ojo. Lo suficiente para que Bucky cayera en su primer ataque de pánico._

_\----------_

-¿Tienen que ser 6?- Preguntó abriendo repentinamente los ojos.

Tony lo observó intrigado.

-No, pero yo creo que son 6-

-Si me equivoco ¿Qué pasa?-

-Explota- Steve dijo caminando más cerca de Tony, el escudo a la mano en caso que tuviese que proteger a Stark. Bucky se percató de ello y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Suena demasiado Howard eso- dijo sonriendo y se acuclilló frente a la caja fuerte, temblaba ligeramente, con manos sudorosas giró la rueda de la cerradura mecánica, 1 9 1 7.

La puerta se abrió.

-Mierda – Tony murmuró por lo bajo verdaderamente nervioso, Bucky abrió la puerta ligeramente con un pánico palpable de encontrar algo sobre él, o aún peor, de no encontrarlo y tener la certeza que Howard lo había olvidado.

Tony se acuclilló junto a él. Había varias cartas, cinco casettes, una cajetilla de cigarros, un cuaderno, un par de boletos de avión, una botella de whiskey casi vacía, y una fotografía de Barnes y él.

Tony tragó pesadamente, Bucky la tomó sin siquiera pensarlo, recordaba ese día, Jason quiso tomar fotografías de los comandos, sin embargo jamás se percató que Jason había tomado una fotografía de él y Howard platicando en un rincón del cuartel, él con su traje militar, un abrigo largo, una cerveza en su mano. Howard con su habitual outfit de camisa con tirantes, sonriendo ampliamente, un cigarro en sus labios.

Al reverso de la foto en letra cursiva se leía.

_“Sé que esto jamás será suficiente para aminorar el dolor de su muerte. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás creí en el amor, hasta que los conocí. Y que renunciar a ti fue difícil hasta que entendí que nadie jamás podría amarte como James Buchanan Barnes. (Incluyéndome)_

_Jason Geffrins”_

Había una firma al lado y Bucky ya tenía los ojos completamente inundados. Howard había conservado esa imagen por más de 70 años. Y él al tenerla en su poder supo que iba a guardarla hasta el día de su muerte. Tony le sonrió de manera empática dando ligeras palmadas en su espalda. Tomó los casettes, y sin decir nada caminó hasta una parte lejana del laboratorio, buscando en que reproducirlos. Steve tenía en sus manos la foto de ambos, recordaba ese día. Sonreía enternecido al notar como una imagen había sido capaz de captar la química entre ambos hombres.

Bucky tomó los sobres cerrados, no tenían destinatario ni remitente, pero estaban cuidadosamente cerradas.

Abrió la primera.

_“Ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste. He pensado en escribirte tantas veces pero jamás pude lograrlo, en cuanto comenzaba caía a una profunda depresión que solo se ha podido curar con whiskey y cigarros. Estoy en Suiza. Justo ahorita. Sentado en un campo verde, el cielo azul, las montañas nevadas. La guerra terminó y el mundo se encuentra como yo, suspendido. Cada que caminó por Europa me doy cuenta que todos nosotros cargamos el dolor en la mirada, el vacío en el corazón. Hay centenas de camas vacías, cunas sin bebés, pedazos de personas que siguen aquí aun cuando todas sus razones para estar aquí ya no existen._

_He vivido toda mi vida haciendo armamento para esta clase de situaciones. Jamás las había entendido como en este momento, la guerra no es sobre honor ni valentía, es una manipulación política para quebrantar a las personas y reestablecer sistemas sociales. Lo venden como honor, valentía y sacrificio, cuando lo único que hace es forzar una evolución._

_Después de esta guerra, habrá una revolución global._

_Y yo debería estar ahí, buscando cómo aportar a esta nueva visión del mundo dónde el capitalismo será protagonista. Pero no puedo. Cada acción, cada momento, me lleva a ti. Dejaste un vacío irreparable en mí y te juro James que ya no sé cómo continuar. Este último año he vivido a base de alcohol, cigarros y cocaína (Es una droga actual para los ricos. Sé que estarías muy decepcionado, pero no puedo seguir mis días sin ella)_

_Por primera vez me armé de valor para venir aquí. No tienes idea del vacío que siento en este instante, me arrepiento tanto de todo. Ojala hubiéramos escapado una de esas noches dónde la adrenalina era demasiada. No me hubiera importado perderlo todo, ni que tú lo perdieras con tal de tenerte aquí. Tu cabello oscuro, tus ojos azules, las montañas nevadas._

_Pero solo soy yo, yo, esta botella, y el revolver que me diste hace tiempo en mi abrigo. Si no lo he disparado es solo por la manera en la que perdiste el control cuando me apunte con él. Puede que algún día este lo suficientemente ebrio para no recordarte llorando y termine con toda esta mierda de una buena vez.”_

Bucky lloraba en silencio mientras leía la carta, su corazón desecho, odiando a la vida y el destino por haber sido tan cruel de separarlos. Tony lo contemplaba a lo lejos, quería decirles que ya había encontrado una manera de reproducir los casettes, sin embargo supo que no era el mejor momento. Barnes se secó las lágrimas y extendió la carta hacía Tony.

El ingeniero la leyó en silencio con un nudo en la garganta, cada vez se tensaba más, tanto que se le dificultaba respirar. En ese momento Tony se percató que María y él no habían sido su opción “b”, su alternativa conformista para seguir con su vida rutinaria. En ese instante entendió que él y María le habían salvado a la vida a Howard de una manera que jamás pudo creer posible.

Bucky tomó el siguiente sobre, incapaz de detenerse y agitado por tantas emociones, lo abrió sin pensarlo.

Comenzó a leer.


	17. Misión de 4 décadas.

_“Sigo vivo. No sé realmente cómo lo he logrado, supongo que porque a pesar de que ya no tenga puto sentido, no quiero decepcionarte. Regresé a Londres, la ausencia tuya y de Steve hacen que todo sea tan irreal. ¿Verdaderamente exististe? ¿No eres solo una muy buena alucinación que cree un día de demasiadas líneas y cervezas? ¿Cómo pude sentirme tan vivo y ahorita estar tan muerto? No lo sé._

_Peggy ha estado demasiado cercana a mí, y yo a ella, ninguno de los dos jamás ha tocado el tema, ni de Steve, ni tuyo. Lo único que ella dice es que debemos seguir. Que no hay más por hacer. Ojala fuese tan fácil como decirlo. Ella comenzó a salir con Sousa, es un muy buen tipo al cual no le agrado de todo porque cree que Peggy y yo tenemos algo. Pero es buen tipo._

_Debo serte sincero –Es tan tonto, porque no estás aquí pero me sigo sintiendo tuyo- Me caso en un mes._

_Sé que te prometí que hablaría con ella, y lo hice. Cuando la guerra terminó y justo después del homenaje a Steve, María llego  a la mansión, sin invitación alguna (cosa extraña en una dama de su linaje) y le dije que no podía casarme con ella, que al guerra me había dejado destruido y que no sabía siquiera si algún día volvería a diseñar algo. Que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por acelerar mi muerte, entre drogas y alcohol. Ella solo contestó que lo sabía._

_Que sabía todo._

_Todo Bucks._

_Siempre supo que estaba contigo, siempre supo que te amé, siempre supo que no era verdad que estuviese muy ocupado para ir a verla, sino que quería estar contigo. Y lo aceptó. Le pregunté qué ¿Por qué había aceptado tal humillación? Y me contó su historia._

_Me contó de como ella se había enamorado profundamente de un hombre que no era de su linaje, me contó de cómo llego a disfrazarse de una mujer común para poder salir al parque con él, me contó cómo su papá había enfurecido al enterarse, cómo la había sacado de Londres y la había obligado a mudarse a Nueva York. Me contó que una semana después su papá arregló nuestro compromiso y el hombre que ella amaba había sido encontrado muerto._

_Y me dijo algo que tú también me habías dicho hace años, me dijo: “Howard. Yo jamás te voy a amar como a Benedict, y sé que tú jamás me podrás amar como James. Pero nos conocemos de una década, somos buenos amigos, podemos ser felices. No será ardiente, ni desquiciante. Pero será sólido, y creo que ambos necesitamos suelo firme”_

_María no juzgo en ningún instante que yo fuese capaz de amar a un hombre. Solo me abrazó, diciendo “No te voy a mentir. Jamás te dejará de doler, en los momentos menos esperados llegará un recuerdo de él y te partirá la mente. Pero con el tiempo, será cada vez más tenue”_

_Me rescató, sin intentarlo, sin saberlo. Y aunque muchos opinarían que es una pésima idea caminar por el altar con el fantasma de un hombre –dos- a nuestros lados, creo que es perfecto. Ella siempre tendrá un espacio de su corazón indispuesto, al igual que yo, la otra sección tal vez podríamos compartirla en algún momento._

_No quiero que pienses que te voy a olvidar James, porque aunque me encantaría librarme de ti, no puedo. Eres parte de mí. Y sé que si vivieras morirías de celos, pero si vivieras debes creerme que yo no estaría preparándome para una boda. Estaría en algún viejo taller en una pequeña cabaña diseñando algo, mientras tú estarías en la cocina con un niño de ojos azules como los tuyos sobre tus piernas._

_Pero la oportunidad de esa vida se presentó solo por segundos, y fuimos demasiado cobardes para tomarla”_

Bucky soltó la carta algo abrumado, sí sentía un calor inmenso en el pecho al saber que María no había sido una esposa escenográfica. Había sido tal vez la mejor amiga de Howard, más que Peggy. Había tenido la oportunidad y el privilegio de conocer a Howard, a **su** Howard durante toda una vida. Le dolió pensar que más de una vez estuvo Howard en un taller diseñando y que al levantar la mirada contemplaba a María, hermosa, de tez blanca y cabello negro, con un niño en las piernas. Sintió que esa mujer le había robado su futuro y sintió por primera vez ganas genuinas de matar a alguien.

Tony la tomó del piso junto a él y puso una mano en su hombro, una mano firme y segura. Steve los contemplaba a escasos metros con el escudo perfectamente empuñado, solo en caso de que las emociones fuesen incapaces de controlarse y todo se fuera al carajo.

Bucky levantó la mirada azul infectada en odio, fue tremendamente extraño como los ojos castaños y cálidos –tan parecidos a los de Howard- de Tony lo arrojaron a una agresiva reflexión.

Tony no tenía la culpa de nada.

Tony era el hombre que su mejor amigo –hermano- amaba.

Se mordió el labio desesperado y enterró ambas manos en su rostro.

-Tal vez no debas leer todo hoy- Tony dijo sincero y saltó algo asustado al darse cuenta que Steve ya estaba junto a él, tenso y con la mirada fija en Bucky.

-Tal vez no. Pero enloqueceré si no lo hago-

-No te ves muy cuerdo justo ahora- Steve dijo honesto y escuchó una risa ahogada venir de su mejor amigo, era cínica, sarcástica y algo dolorosa.

-Mantén a Tony alejado y seguro, eso- Bucky cortó repentinamente sus palabras tragándose la oración completa: Eso habría hecho yo por Howard.

Abrió la tercera carta.

_“Mierda James. Hoy te vi._

_Puedo jurar que te vi._

_Estaba llegando a la mansión, un deportivo verde esmeralda, vestía un chaleco negro, camisa negra y fumaba un puro._

_Eras tú James. Solo que eras diferente, tu mirada demasiado fría, tu rostro cubierto, un brazo metalico, pero eras tú, estoy jodidamente seguro. Le conté a María demasiado alterado y ella me escuchó paciente “¿No es alguna fecha especial que te haya hecho pensarlo?” Preguntó. Lo medite durante mucho tiempo, tal vez era una mala pasada de mi mente. Hasta que Peggy comenzó a investigar a un tal “Soldado del Invierno”_

_Un hombre mejorado._

_Escogido por el Dr. Zola._

_Mismo Dr. que sentía una inmensa fascinación por ti. Mismo Doctor que juró acabar conmigo y mi legado. Sabiendo perfectamente que solo tú podrías hacerme renunciar a todo._

_A casi todo._

_James, llevo años sin escribirte. No porque no quiera o no te recuerde, sino porque es demasiado doloroso, cada vez resulta más difícil cerrar esta bóveda y archivar todo. Cada vez el recuerdo de aquellas noches es más desquiciante. Temó un día abrir la bóveda y meterme en ella y abandonarla. Eso no sería un problema, si mi vida no hubiese girado hace un año._

_Sí. Tengo un hijo Bucks._

_Se llama Anthony por mi hermano, y Edward, en honor a todo lo que pudimos ser, que jamás fuimos. Solo una vez le dije Edward y me dolió tanto en el pecho que juré llamarlo Tony de ahora en adelante._

_Es hermoso, inteligente y carismático, tiene los enormes ojos de María y un cabello muy similar al mío. Me siento complejamente dividido, siempre supe que no habría una cosa que no haría por ti, pero ahora sé que habría algo que no podría hacer por ti; abandonarlo a él. Tony se ha vuelto de una extraña y silenciosa manera mi segunda oportunidad para sentirme si no vivo, menos deseoso de morir._

_Ojala lo hubieras conocido. Sé qué te habría robado el corazón de la misma manera que me lo robó a mí”_

-Tony- Bucky dijo temblando frenéticamente, sus ojos inundados y su mirada perdida –Necesito el neurotransmisor, un recuerdo viene a mí pero no puedo, no… no lo veo nítido-

Tony no lo pensó, subió las escaleras corriendo, tomó el neurotransmisor de la pequeña mesa de cristal y lo bajo, Steve se interpuso entre él y su mejor amigo, tomó el neurotransmisor y se lo entregó a Bucky.

Stark pensó que eso era exagerado.

Bucky lo agradeció. Se colocó el neurotransmisor.

 

_El clima era cálido, la vista agradable. La mansión más grande de los suburbios de Los Angeles. El objetivo era claro: Howard Stark. Empresario diseñador de armas nucleares que se interponía entre el verdadero avance necesario: El armamento biológico. Habría que eliminarlo. Sin testigos._

_Se sentó en el pasto camuflado entre los densos árboles del parque frente a la mansión. Su mente en blanco, una sola cosa en la mente: La misión. Erradicar a un hombre._

_Al cabo de media hora un carro verde deportivo llegó a la casa, el soldado del invierno se puso de pie, preparó su rifle, apuntó con destreza, su dedo en el gatillo, su ojo azul en la mira. Vio la espalda del hombre que supuso su objetivo, de repente el hombre volteo._

_Camisa negra, chaleco negro, cabello castaño, delgado, no muy alto, lentes oscuros, bigote tupido. Se quitó los lentes de sol observándolo atentamente un par de ojos castaños lo atravesaron como jamás nada lo había hecho, su dedo en el gatillo tembló, su garganta se cerró._

_¡VAMOS JAMES!_

_Volvió a sostener el arma, su mirada fija en la mira, sus dientes mordiendo desesperado sus labios. ¿¡Por qué mierda le resultaba tan difícil este sujeto!?_

_Entonces se dio cuenta que el hombre lo conocía. Su mirada rota, un paso impulsivo al frente, como quién quiere ir a buscarlo, como quién es lo suficientemente valiente –o estúpido- de ir a encarar a su asesino._

_Un recuerdo involuntario alojo por primera vez en no sabía cuántos años su mente._

_Era ese hombre, notablemente más joven, con el pecho descubierto y una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, estaba a centímetros de él y después de una risa escandalosa, lo besaba._

_James sintió que se le movió el mundo y bajó el arma. Sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. El hombre castaño lo observaba de frente, de porte firme pero mirada rota._

_El soldado del invierno se desvaneció en segundos._

Bucky volvió en sí, sin embargo una parte de él se veía perdida. Tony volteaba a ver horrorizado a Steve, quién se veía extrañamente nervioso, ansioso, con ganas de tomar a Tony y llevarlo lo más lejos posible. Pero le era imposible.

Comenzaron a mostrarse fragmentos de recuerdos.

Bucky atado a una silla siendo torturado. Lavándole la mente una y otra vez. Distintas facetas de Howard, de 30, 40, 50 años. Con Tony, solo, María. Siempre era la misma reacción, un par de ojos en la mira y la incapacidad de disparar.

Siempre eran los mismos castigos.

Mutilaciones, tortura, lavado de cerebro. Bucky gritando.

Bucky solo, aislado en un cuarto de concreto gélido con ese par de ojos castaños en la mente. Odiándose a sí mismo por no poder completar la misión. Por ser un maldito estorbo en el sistema que le daba la vida.

Hasta que de repente entre fragmentos de recuerdos, se mostró un camino de noche.

-Este camino, conozco este camino- Tony alcanzó a decir con la voz algo temblorosa y Bucky volvió en sí.


	18. Déjalo ir.

Todo desapareció, el neurotransmisor por primera vez completamente apagado, Bucky por primera vez tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Jadeo asustado.

-¿Qué paso?- Steve preguntó alterado y Tony aún con sus dientes estrujando su labio carnoso comenzó a pensar. Su mente capaz de saltar entre teoría y teoría, calculando y desertando al mismo tiempo. No le tomó mucho resolver su duda.

-Se mezclaron los recuerdos de James Barnes con los del Soldado del Invierno- Tony dijo sencillamente y Bucky lo observó algo asustado.

-Es sencillo, Howard describe en su carta que te vio, pero no eras tú ya. Era él. El soldado del Invierno, tu mente se esforzó por recuperar el recuerdo y se mezclaron ambas personalidades. Por eso no pudiste controlarlo-

Bucky se sentía aterrorizado. ¿Esos recuerdos eran reales?

-¿Entonces….?- No lograba juntar la fortaleza para decirlo.

-Sí, al parecer asesinar a Howard fue una misión con la que debías cumplir-

Bucky sintió el pecho estrujado, los ojos inundados y la respiración agitada, ¿Cómo era posible que Zola hubiese planeado eso? Aun sabiendo que él amaba a ese hombre, era lo más cruel que cualquier hombre pudiese planear.

Pero Zola no era un hombre. Era un monstruo.

Steve permanecía rígido junto a ambos hombres, su garganta seca, el pánico jamás se sintió tan real. Sabía a dónde llegaría esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para decirles lo que alguna vez Fury le había confesado en secreto.

-Pero no te angusties, Howard murió en un accidente. A los 70 años- Tony dijo tranquilo y eso a pesar de doler (siempre le resultaba insoportable a Bucky saber que Howard ya no existía, porque a veces podía jurar que lo sentía tan real) lo reconfortó un poco.

Asintió.

-No puedo recordar nada- Dijo algo asustado y Tony asintió.

-Seguramente tu mente bloque todo, es un mecanismo de defensa del cerebro, durará un rato. No te alarmes, tus recuerdos volverán- Tony dijo tranquilo y Bucky tragó audiblemente, simplemente asintió.

Steve sabía por qué su cerebro había decidido bloquear todos los recuerdos, sabía que el dolor sería aniquilante para ambos. Pero más para Bucky. Mucho más.

-Es curioso- Tony dijo con la mirada fija en Barnes.

-¿Qué lo es?-

-Te lavaron la mente, completamente. Y aun así, fuiste incapaz de matarlo, repetidas ocasiones. Te tomó horas, días reconocer a Steve, te tomó que te dijera tu nombre, y el de él, que comenzara a compartir fragmentos de su amistad. Pero te tomó una sola mirada reconocer a Howard-

Bucky se mordió el labio nervioso, agradecía que su mente no lo hubiese traicionado tanto, que sí, hizo cosas terribles a través de esos años de servicio obligado, pero al menos dañar al hombre que amaba no había entrado en eso. Asintió débilmente.

-Extraño-

Tony lo miraba fascinado.

-Y Howard, él te reconoció, a lo lejos, con la máscara y el cabello largo, es…. Peculiar. Mucho-

-¿Tú no reconocerías a Steve con barba poblada y cabello oscuro?-

Tony sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo haría-

Bucky levantó los hombros en ademan de obviedad.

-Es lo mismo- El sargento dijo tranquilamente y Tony no respondió, tomó la carta de nuevo y la releyó rápidamente.

Esa noche Steve no pudo dormir, dio miles de vuelta en la cama junto a Tony, el ingeniero durmiendo placida y tranquilamente. Steve debatiéndose entre el terror de hacer algo valiente: decir la verdad, o permanecer en silencio y fingir que no tenía idea de nada.

Lo cual jamás es sencillo. No cuando tu novio te supera por más de 50 puntos de IQ.

Steve subió a la azotea a ver el amanecer desde el punto favorito de Tony, un café de olla en una taza de porcelana blanca, sus ojos rojos por las involuntarias lágrimas que habían bañado su rostro, debía decirle a Tony la verdad.

No sería fácil, probablemente lo perdería, pero sabía que sería peor que se enterase por un recuerdo de Bucky. Saltó sobre sí mismo al sentir una mano conocida en su hombro, era Tony con el cabello desalineado, entrecano y quebrado, una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y un termo negro con café en su mano.

-Creí que el suero curaba el insomnio-

Steve soltó una risita.

-No, el sexo lo cura- dijo bromeando logrando una sonora carcajada del mayor.

-¿Es acaso una queja?- dijo jugando plantando un profundo beso en sus labios, el Capitán abrió la boca por instinto y en menos de un minuto ya tenía a Tony sentado sobre sus muslos, una audible taquicardia entre ambos. Steve se detuvo.

-No, Tony, espera- dijo algo nervioso y el ingeniero frunció el ceño viéndolo algo asombrado, su inseguridad comenzando a cobrar vida.

-Tengo algo que decirte-

-Vamos Cap quita esa cara de aflicción, me estas poniendo verdaderamente nervioso-

-Es algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo, pero me faltó el valor. Realmente creí que te estaba ahorrando un sufrimiento, realmente me lo estaba ahorrando a mí mismo-

-¿Te cogiste a Barnes?- Tony preguntó con voz temblorosa y mirada rota.

-¡¿Qué?! Mierda Tony, no- Steve dijo algo exasperado, una risa incrédula involuntariamente dejó sus labios.

-Pues sonó a algo así- Tony dijo menos tenso, pero aún su mirada distante, gélida.

-Es sobre Howard. Y Bucky- dijo con voz tenue y Tony torció los ojos.

-Últimamente todo lo es-

-Tony, Bucky no fracasó en su misión- Steve dijo con la mirada clavada en el piso, su voz nerviosa. Su oído de superhumano permitiéndole escuchar como el ritmo cardiaco de Tony comenzaba a elevarse.

-Eso no es cierto, Howard tuvo un accidente…-

-Bucky, bueno, el Soldado del Invierno lo provocó-

-Barnes es el Soldado del Invierno- dijo gélido y Steve se mordió el labio. No dijo nada más. El temor repentinamente cortándole el aliento, la ansiedad provocando que su propio ritmo se acelerará descontroladamente.

-Veme a los ojos Rogers – Tony pronunció cada palabra con absoluta dicción, lento y preciso, Steve levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules inundados.

-¿Cómo… Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó manteniendo el último gramo de fortaleza y calma.

-Fury-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-2012-

-¡¿2012?! ¿Y nunca se te ocurrió decirme Steve? ¿Ni siquiera cuando comencé este maldito experimento que sabías traería todos los recuerdos de Barnes?.... ¿Ni siquiera cuando comenzamos a ser más que amigos?-

-Es complejo Tony. No fue su culpa-

-Claro, nada nunca lo es- Tony dijo verdaderamente molesto comenzando a romperse, sus ojos castaños cristalinos, su voz descontrolada.

-Lo siento Tony-

-¡No! No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes Steve, no tienes puta idea de que se siente- dijo con la sangre hirviéndole, sus mejillas empapadas, volteó decidido a tomar el traje centinela y volar, Steve se mantuvo rígido por varios minutos, cuando vio que el ingeniero se disponía a partir se abalanzó sobre de él en un abrazo. Llorando descontroladamente.

-Tony, no, no te vayas-

-Steve, no quiero hacerte daño. No quiero asesinar a Barnes, no… déjame ir-

-Tony- Steve sollozaba audiblemente, su corazón desbocado y su cuerpo sacudiéndose en agresivos temblores, jamás se dio cuenta de cómo ligeros hematomas salían de la piel del hombre que sostenía tan desesperadamente.

-Steve. Déjame ir-

-¿Volverás?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz comenzando a soltarse de su agarre.

Tony le dirigió una última mirada completamente rota y negó con la cabeza. Hacía no más de 15 minutos que Stark estaba sonriendo sobre sus muslos, justo en ese momento lo veía desesperado haciéndose pequeño en el firmamento, desapareciendo de su vida, sin promesa de retorno.

Los siguientes días fueron casi imposibles para Steve, Bucky le había preguntado varias veces ¿Qué habría sido tan grave para que una relación tan fuerte y estable se rompiera así de tajante? Steve lo observaba, aquellos ojos azul marino aún con luz. Sabía que pronto la perderían por completo, aun así era incapaz de decirle a Bucky la verdad. ¿Cómo podría? Era lo equivalente a si alguien le dijera que había asesinado a Tony hace años, o a Peggy o a Bucks. Era una herida que simplemente jamás sanaría.

Así que se mantuvo callado, llorando, bebiendo, deambulando por la torre tratando de escapar del abrumante recuerdo de Tony. Todos los días le marcaba varias veces al día. Jamás recibió respuesta. Le escribió varias veces, pidiéndole perdón, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, en ocasiones maduro, en ocasiones desesperado.

Bucky lo observaba con dolor todos los días, le hacía de desayunar, intentaba que salieran a dar un paseo, a sus antiguos barrios, el boliche y el cine. Pero nada era lo mismo.

Lluvia fina caía sobre ambos hombres, un abrigo negro cubriendo al sargento, una chamarra de piel negra al capitán, caminaban en silencio, un paraguas negro cada uno, sus miradas dispersas en los enormes rascacielos de Manhattan.

-Nunca te enamores de un Stark ¿Recuerdas?- Bucky dijo jugando y Steve soltó una risa rota.

-Tienen la capacidad de destruirte sin siquiera pensarlo- Steve completó el consejo que su mejor amigo le había dado hace años, una sonrisa sincera fue la respuesta.

-No cambiaría nada Steve – Bucky dijo honesto.

-¿Pero darías todo, no? Por verlo una vez más.-

Bucky le otorgó una sonrisa rota y asintió.

-Pero no es posible. Solo queda, seguir.-

-¿Podrás?-

-Lo intentaré. Por ti, y por él. Pero si no funciona, no te aflijas. Ya rebase la expectativa de vida.-

Steve lo contempló roto.

-No lo dices en serio… ¿Cierto?- Preguntó temeroso y Bucky simplemente sonrió.

-Descuida, ya sabes que amo ser dramático-

\------

_La noche cubría todo con su manto, el reflejo alejado de la luna llena iluminando un estrecho sendero de terracería delimitado por grandes árboles. Hojarasca seca en los linderos. Un Lincoln 91 con ambos faros encendidos sobre el camino. Dos personas en silencio. Ella intenta conciliar el sueño, él esta demasiad enfrascado pensando en su hijo, en cómo lograrían rescatar su desgastada relación antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Recuerdos de un bebé castaño de ojos castaños vivos contemplándolo con profunda admiración. Recuerdos de un adolescente rebelde contemplándolo con profunda decepción. Y dolor. Lo que más le pesaba era el dolor._

_No supo en que momento apareció una motocicleta en el retrovisor, tampoco le dio importancia ver como se emparejaba al vehículo, seguramente era uno de esos chicos que transpiraban drogas, sexo y rock n roll._

_Bucky no contempló de quién se trataba, se le había dicho el tipo de auto y el sitio dónde lo encontraría. Lo demás era un misterio para él. Disparó sin dificultad al conductor, la bala rozó el rostro de Howard, pero fue suficiente para paralizar sus latidos y volantear agresivamente. El carro estrellándose directamente con el tronco._

_Bucky bajó de la motocicleta, abrió la cajuela y saco el portafolio con los cinco sobres azules. Esa era la misión. Lo había logrado._

_Sin testigos._

_Vio al hombre que conducía salir del auto, arrastrándose por la tierra._

_“Ayuda. Mi esposa” alcanzaba a decir entre el conocimiento y la inconsciencia. Bucky torció los ojos. Caminó hasta él sin cautela, era un hombre mayor, delgado y de cabello completamente blanco. Lo tomó del cabello y levantó su mirada._

_Ojos chocolate._

_Rodeados de múltiples arrugas, cansados, sin brillo. Pero eran esos ojos._

_-¿Sargento Barnes?-_

_La voz de Howard era débil, pero no asustada. Inclusive sabiendo lo que sucedería, estar en compañía de Barnes lo hacía sentir ingenuamente en casa._

_¿Quién era el sargento Barnes?_

_Bucky dio dos golpes directamente al rostro del hombre, el cual sin mucho esfuerzo, cayó muerto frente a él. Lo tomó de la ropa arrastrándolo hasta el volante._

_-Howard- Se escuchó la débil voz de la mujer. Los ojos del soldado del invierno se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas. No supo por qué, pero quería acabar con esto pronto. Se acercó a el asiento del copiloto y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, la ahorcó sintiendo como la vida escapaba de su garganta y desaparecía entre el espeso bosque._

Barnes despertó alterado, su cuerpo bañado en sudor, su corazón taquicardico, su mente inestable.

Que terrible pesadilla.

Jadeaba asustado, se aferró al chaleco negro de Howard con el que dormía. Era solo eso, una pesadilla. Todo estaba bien. Howard había muerto en un accidente.

Un accidente.

¿Y qué si él lo había provocado?

No Barnes ¡No! Calma. No.

No supo en que instante comenzó a llorar, cada que cerraba los ojos el agonizante recuerdo de Howard lo inundaba, no transcurrieron ni 15 minutos cuando sintió que estaba enloqueciendo, salió desesperado de su cuarto, sus ojos azul marino inundados, su rostro rojo y su cuerpo empapado en sudor, tocó desesperado la puerta de su mejor amigo. Steve salió adormilado. En cuanto vio a Bucky pudo entenderlo todo, lo estrujo en un inmenso abrazo.

Bucky lo agradeció al inicio. Sin embargo pronto el rompecabezas comenzó a tomar forma. Steve lo abrazaba con demasiada empatía y él no había dicho nada. Era como si Steve supiera, supiera justo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Howard…. Yo- dijo aun sollozando.

-No eras tú Bucky-

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para saberlo.

Gritó aterrado, su mente recordándole una y otra vez la cara sangrada de Hoard, su voz diciendo “Sargento Barnes” Ese chiste tan particular entre ambos de siempre hablarse por sus profesiones.

Sargento Barnes.

Ingeniero.

Sintió que el aire se le escapaba por completo, sus pulmones fallando, ahogándose entre la falta de aire y los sollozos desquiciantes. Su mejor amigo lo sostenía firmemente, pero ni siquiera la fortaleza de Steve podía mantenerlo ne pie.

-Lo maté Steve- dijo en un  hilo de voz y Steve lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No eras tú Bucky-

-Él me reconoció. Él lo supo, supo que yo…-

No, tranquilo. Howard sabía que no eras tú

-Pero dijo mi nombre, y yo. Mierda, no lo ayude, y María… No, no, ¡NO!- Gritó completamente deshecho y cayó en sus rodillas, Steve se hinco frente a él.

-Howard sabía que no eras tú. Howard te amo Bucky, a ti, no al soldado del invierno. Y murió amándote a ti Bucky-

-No, es que no lo entiendes, si Tony…- Interrumpió sus palabras agitado.

-Por eso se fue Tony, le dijiste. Mierda Steve ¡Tú sabías!- Dijo sin aliento, sus ojos marinos jamás tan profundos. Steve simplemente asintió.

-Nunca me dijiste-

-Porque no eras tú Bucky. No fuiste tú-

Bucky enterró la mirada en el piso, su estómago revuelto, su corazón desquiciado, quería desaparecer de ahí, de Steve, del mundo. Le otorgó una última mirada rota a su mejor amigo y se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacía la puerta, Steve lo siguió sin demora, y no fue hasta el pie del elevador del rascacielos que Barnes volvió a encarar a Steve.

-Estaré bien Stevie- dijo completamente destruido, las mejillas del Capitán completamente húmedas. Dio un paso dudando hacía adelante. Barnes dio uno hacía atrás.

-No, Bucks- Steve dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Estaré bien- dijo en un hilo de voz y desapareció en el elevador. Steve permaneció de pie, con el alma suspendida entre las dos personas que más amaba.

Tony  y Bucky.

\-----------

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar a media madrugada, le había costado demasiado conciliar el sueño, había esperado por horas el regreso de su mejor amigo, sin éxito alguno. Se movió aflojerado en aquella cama que le quedaba demasiado grande sin él.

Su sueño se esfumó por completo al ver que quién le llamaba era Tony, después de tres semanas de silencio. Contestó inmediatamente, su voz entrecortada.

-Tony- dijo como quién resume toda su vida en un nombre.

-Steve, yo… Tienes que venir-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?-

-En terapia intensiva, Hospital Sinai-

-¡¿Tony?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto llevas….?-

-No, Steve, no… No soy yo. Es… Es Barnes, Steve-

Steve sintió que se le cortó el aliento por completo, un asfixiante silencio de ambos lados de la línea.

-Se ahorcó Steve- Tony dijo con voz quebrada.


	19. Un paisaje en Suiza

Steve entro corriendo al hospital, una sudadera gris, su pantalón de pijama azul marino con finos cuadros grises, una playera de algodón blanca demasiado ajustada, su cabello rubio caía a mechones desordenados y húmedos por su frente, sus ojos contorneados por una roja visera de piel que delata que has llorado demasiado.

  
Encontró a Tony en el lobby de terapia intensiva, esperándolo. No sabía cuál debía ser su reacción, después de todo, Tony y él habían terminado hace tres semanas, Stark no había contestado una sola llamada o mensaje y esta noche solo le había hablado para informarle, no significaba nada.

  
Quedo estático observándolo sin saber qué hacer, era pésimo en todo lo que se relacionaba a noviazgos os relaciones. Tony sonrió, como quién entiende todos sus pensamientos con solo mirar, se acercó a él sin duda alguna y lo envolvió en un abrazo, Steve sintió que se derretía, y como habitualmente solía hacerlo, lo envolvió en un abrazo con ganas de no soltarlo nunca.  
Lo que jamás espero fue la mirada castaña tan gentil, y ese beso dulce en los labios.

  
-¿Estamos bien?- Tony preguntó temeroso al ver la cara de susto que Steve puso involuntariamente al recibir tanto afecto por parte del billonario.

  
-No lo sé, ¿Lo estamos?-

  
-Disculpa, necesitaba tiempo- dijo con la mirada algo perdida y el capitán lo besó de nuevo, murmuró un tenue “estamos bien” en su oído. Después de sentir como su vida recobraba estabilidad sentimental, cayó en sí.

  
-Bucky- dijo de repente ansioso y Tony se mordió el labio.

  
-Fue mi culpa- dijo en voz tenue, demasiado tenue, tanto que si no fuese por su condición de superhumano, jamás habría escuchado.

  
-No fue tu culpa Tony-

  
-Lo fue, él vino a hablar conmigo, a disculparse, a decirme que ya lo sabía todo y yo… mierda, yo fui tan cruel, tan duro. No fui justo Steve, no es culpa de Barnes, pero en ese momento todo cayó en él. El dolor de perder a mi madre, el dolor de que su ausencia había destruido a Howard… fue demasiado, y exploté – un sollozo corto su acelerada narración, Steve aun lo sostenía e un abrazo- él solo me escucho, sus ojos a cada palabra perdían luz, cada vez estaba más roto y yo, yo disfrutaba herirlo. Hasta que deje salir todo lo que cargaba y él simplemente me pidió perdón de nuevo, y se fue-

  
-¿Cómo te entera…?-

  
-Lo seguí. A los minutos recapacite, lo seguí y lo encontré suspendido. Una gruesa soga al cuello, el chaleco de Howard a sus pies. Lo baje en cuanto lo vi, solo, no sé si llegue demasiado tarde. Está en coma-

  
-Anthony Stark- Llamo la enfermera, Tony y Steve corrieron al módulo en espera de noticias.

  
-El paciente James Barnes acaba de despertar del coma, se está estabilizando pero en cuestión de minutos podrá entrar uno de ustedes a verlo, solo se permite una visita a la vez-

  
Steve sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que inclusive pensó en que se le saldría del pecho.

  
-Ve a verlo, yo te esperaré en la torre-

  
Steve lo observó con miedo.

  
-Lo prometo Steve, ya no desapareceré- El Capitán asintió avergonzado al escucharlo.

  
Después de 40 minutos de platicar con Tony en la sala de espera, Steve sintió que su vida volvía a cobrar color, pensó que buscaría una manera de ayudar a Bucky con su asfixiante depresión, él y Tony habían armado ya varias estrategias para librarlo del pasado y convencerlo de que le diese una nueva oportunidad a la vida. Hablar con Tony le daba vida, su cabello entrecano, su sonrisa deslumbrante, su capacidad de hilar ideas y su manera de pensar, siempre tan brillante. Siempre se sentía estúpido y aburrido a su lado, sin embargo de repente decía algo cualquier cosa y Tony sonreía tan ampliamente y lo acariciaba sutilmente. Sus ojos castaños inundados en amor y admiración, y justo en ese instante Steve agradecía, a Dios, a la vida y al tiempo, por ser amado por este hombre.

  
-Familiar de James Buchanan Barnes, puede pasar-

  
Tony se alzó en puntillas, planto un suave beso en sus labios y salió de la sala, los primeros rayos de sol iluminando sus ojos castaños, matizándolos siempre de un tono dorado.

  
Bucky entreabrió lentamente los ojos, la silueta preocupada y protectora de su mejor amigo junto a él, un ardor en el cuello y una dificultad algo molesta para agarrar una bocanada de aire. Se dio cuenta que no podía hablar.

  
-Tranquilo- Steve dijo y lo tomó de la mano, Bucky sintió como las lágrimas invadían sus ojos.

  
-Lo la-mento- Bucky dijo en un hilo de voz, su voz áspera e inaudible, como quién intenta hablar después de ser sofocado.

  
-No tienes nada que lamentar Bucks, estarás bien, y estaremos juntos. Somos familia Bucky, somos… eres lo único que tengo- Steve dijo lo último mordiéndose el labio al borde de las lágrimas, su mejor le otorgó una sonrisa rota.

  
-To-ny-

  
-Es diferente Bucks, tú sabes que es diferente- James simplemente asintió. No dijo nada más, solo estrujo fuertemente su mano. Ambos hombres en silencio por largos minutos, cuando al fin James sintió que podía hablar carraspeo la garganta, Steve le acercó un vaso de agua, el sargento dio un pequeño sorbo.

  
-No pertenezco aquí Steve, tienes que ayudarme a irme. Tienes que dejarme ir-

  
-No, no… Bucky no- Steve dijo, cada negación perdiendo valor, a cada momento con la voz más rota.

  
\- Déjame ir Stevie-  
\-----  
Tony había puesto todas las cintas en el viejo reproductor VHS que tenía en el taller, la mayoría eran cintas dirigidas a Bucky, unas divertidas, unas laborales, otras demasiado oscuras y sentimentales, Tony se saltaba la mayoría de ellas. La primer había sido grabada cuando Howard no tenía más de 30, 32 años, las últimas sin embargo se veía justo como él lo recordaba, y eso lo hacía extrañamente más difícil de ver. Puso la última ya sin verdadero interés, un largo trago al whiskey y la vista aburrida sobre el proyector. Un Howard cercano a los 70 años, de cabello blanco y bigote tupido con un chaleco negro y un saco negro se mostró en el video, carraspeo la garganta y dio un trago a su whiskey antes de comenzar a hablar:

  
-“ _Tony si has llegado hasta esta cinta entonces sabes mi mayor secreto. Juré durante muchos años decírtelo, sin embargo nunca supe cómo, temía decepcionarte aún más. Espero no haberlo hecho. Si tienes esto en tu posición significa que estoy muerto, así que quiero disculparme por haber sido una mierda de papá. De verdad lo intenté, pero no pude, y lo lamento. Has sido mi logro más grande y esta misión de papá ha sido mi peor fracaso, si te pido disculpa hasta ahora es porque todos adoran a los que ya no están, resulta más fácil perdonar a un muerto._  
_Espero lo hagas._  
_Si lograste abrir la bóveda, o eres un tremendo genio –que sé que lo eres- o James Buchanan Barnes volvió a ser él y aún me recuerda, si es así entonces necesito pedirte un último favor….”_

  
\-----

  
Bucky fue dado de alta en 3 días, su cuerpo mejorado era capaz de sanar en tiempo record, lo único que quedaba como recuerdo eran los ligeros hematomas alrededor de su cuello. Steve tenía el corazón roto, durante tres días no pudo convencer a su mejor amigo de darse una segunda oportunidad. Tony pasó por ellos en su deportivo rojo, lo primero que hizo fue inesperado para todos. Envolvió a Barnes en un abrazo y le pidió perdón. Bucky sintió que el corazón se le partía aún más, el chico al que había dejado sin padres le pedía perdón a él, era el más vil humano sobre la faz de la tierra, no había duda alguna de eso.

  
Steve se sentó en el asiento trasero, Bucky siendo el copiloto, los 3 hombres en total silencio hasta que Tony tomó carretera hacia el sur.

  
-¿Tony?-

  
-¿Sí?- Preguntó tranquilo.

  
-¿No vamos a casa?-

  
-No, tengo, tenemos una sorpresa para Barnes-

  
En ese momento Bucky sintió que saltar del auto a 180 kilómetros por hora no era una mala idea en lo absoluto. Steve por otro lado sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero no dijo nada.

  
Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que Tony se estacionara frente a un bunker de concreto que yacía perdido en medio de la nada, en el inicio del desierto de San Diego. El calor insoportable y el aire asfixiante.  
Tony caminó hacia el interior de esa base abandonada. Ambos hombres siguiéndolo en silencio. Steve de repente sintió la escena demasiado familiar.

  
-Tony…- preguntó asustado y Stark le otorgó una sonrisa traviesa.

  
-Aquí estamos- dijo y de repente miles de monitores comenzaron a prenderse, millones de discos duros comenzando a girar, Bucky observó todo entre curioso y asustado, todo el equipo tecnológico se veía tan antiguo.

  
- _¿Tú y quién más?-_ Se escuchó la voz de Howard haciendo eco en todo el lugar. Bucky sintió que de repente el corazón se le paraba.

  
-¿Howard?- dijo asustado con voz algo rasposa. Tony pudo notar como los discos duros comenzaban a revolucionarse aún más rápido.

  
_-¿James?-_

  
-Mierda, ¿Cómo es esto posible?- Dijo asustado observando a Tony y a los miles de monitores que había en el espacio.

  
-Programación neuronal. Howard inventó la inteligencia artificial en 1989, y aquí estaba yo creyendo que Jarvis era único-

  
- _No vendí la patente, así que el crédito es tuyo-_ Howard dijo en esa habitual voz de regaño engreído que siempre usaba con él, Bucky soltó una risita inocente, por primera vez en días viendo un rayo de luz.

  
-¿Cómo Zola?- Steve preguntó inadvertido de que Howard tenía la capacidad de diferenciar voces.

  
_-¿Rogers? ¿Qué hace él aquí?-_ Howard preguntó en un tono cero agradable, y Bucky no pudo evitar una carcajada.

  
-Es un alivio que no seas celoso-  
Escuchó una suave risa de respuesta.

  
- _Lo lamento. No tengo mucho tiempo, quería hablar contigo James, pero me gustaría que fuera privado ¿Lo entiendes Tones?-_

  
-Sí, Steve y yo nos iremos, lo prometo-

  
- _Gracias, y Tony… de verdad te amé cada momento, bueno o malo, fuiste el mejor proyecto de mi vida-_

  
Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta la mano de Steve entrelazada a la de él.

  
-Gracias papá- Tony por primera vez en su vida le decía papá. Bucky sintió el corazón de nuevo cálido.

  
El ingeniero y el capitán salieron de la base.

  
_-¿Estamos solos?-_

  
-Sí-

  
- _No sé, no sé cómo empezar, jamás fui bueno con esto-_

  
Bucky sonrió enternecido.

  
- _Solo quería que supieras que no te olvidé, que no hubo un maldito día en los últimos 52 años que no pensara en ti. Que te amé como a nadie, y que de verdad hubiera dado todo por una vida contigo-_

  
-Vaya, te tomó 50 años llegar a este nivel de intensidad ¿eh?-

  
Una risa honesta

  
- _Gracias por ser paciente-_

  
-Howard, siempre supiste que fuiste todo para mí, aún ahora lo sigues siendo. Me da gusto que hayas podido continuar, que cumplieras aún más sueños de los que alguna vez te imaginaste y que Tony exista… Tony es, maravilloso-

  
_-Lo es_ -

  
-Te extraño, tanto que asfixia-

  
_-James, tienes una segunda oportunidad, una vida por delante, yo solo soy un borroso recuerdo-_

  
-No hay sitio para mí en este mundo Howard-

  
- _Steve sigue contigo, a lo que recuerdo Steve era todo lo que siempre necesitaste_ \- Intentó que no sonara a reclamo, sin embargo, fracasó. Bucky soltó una risita.

  
-Sí, pero Steve tiene una vida con Tony, y yo siempre solo voy a s….

  
- _Perdón, ¿Qué significa eso?-_

  
Bucky sintió que la sangre le descendía a los tobillos.

  
-Nada, quiero decir que….-

  
_-James. No le mientas a un muerto-_

  
Bucky se mordió el labio con una sonrisa traviesa.

  
-Steve se enamoró perdidamente de tu hijo-

  
_-¡Hijo de puta!-_

  
-Yo creo, que hacen una excelente pareja-

  
- _Maldita sea James, te dije que a Steve le atraían los hombres, cuantas putas noches te dije que la manera en que te observaba no era normal-_

  
-Al parecer le atraían más los Stark, desde el principio-

  
_-Ni siquiera te atrevas-_

  
Ambas risas corearon el espacio. Un lánguido silencio y la nostalgia embriagando al sargento.

  
- _Tony comentó que estabas hospitalizado ¿Qué paso?-_

  
Bucky tragó pesadamente.

  
-Me ahorque-

  
Un silencio tal vez demasiado largo.

  
_-¿Recuerdas cuando me apunte con esa arma frente a ti?-_

  
_-_ Sí. Jamás me sentí tan cerca a la locura… hasta hace unos días, que recordé, tú… Te asesiné Howard-

  
Otro prolongado silencio entre ambos.

  
- _No fuiste tú, quiero que entiendas que siempre supe que el soldado del invierno era alguien distinto, y que perdí a James esa noche que cayó del tren en los Alpes, y que hoy es la primera vez que vuelvo a ti, después de 5 décadas-_

  
-Pero yo…-

  
- _No eras tú James. Jamás fuiste tú. No hay nada que perdonar, no hay nada que explicar, no fuiste tú. Y más bien perdóname, por no poder rescatarte nunca de esa tortura a la que te sometieron tantos años, perdóname porque de no haber sido por mí, Zola jamás te habría capturado, perdóname por todo lo que has sufrido por mí-_

  
-No hay nada que perdonar Howie-

  
- _James, necesito que vuelvas a comenzar tu vida, que consigas una esposa, que formes tu familia, que me olvides, que vivas. Por favor, vive-_

  
-No me pidas eso-

  
- _Inténtalo_ -

  
-Howard, estoy cansado. De verdad, solo quiero cerrar los ojos y caer, al vacío, a la nada. Viví una buena vida Howie, déjame ir-

  
_-¿Crees que nos encontremos en el otro mundo?-_

  
-No lo creo, siempre fuiste ateo y sádico-

  
Escucho una sonora risa como respuesta.

  
_-Y tú siempre fuiste blasfemo y arrogante-_

  
-No tanto como Steve-

  
- _No, jamás nadie como Steve. De hecho no sé cómo Tony lo soporta-_

  
-Créeme que Tony puede ser difícil.

  
- _No tanto como yo-_

  
-Jamás nadie como tú.

  
Una risa compartida y después otro silencio asfixiante.

  
- _Entonces ¿Qué harás? ¿Eutanasia?-_

  
-Sí. En Suiza es legal, una cabaña frente a las montañas, Steve despidiéndome. Una última vista a un sueño perdido, e irme en paz de este mundo.-

  
_-Suena a un buen final-_

  
-Lo será-

  
- _James, de verdad hubiera dado todo, por un momento más contigo_.-

  
-Lo sé-

  
- _Los últimos dos años he investigado aún más el tesaracto, hay varias gemas, no sé aún bien la naturalidad del universo, pero tengo fuertes teorías que nos volveremos a encontrar-_

  
-¿Ambos iremos al cielo?-

  
- _El cielo no existe, pero las realidades alternas sí. Vivimos en un telar de cientos de hilos ¿Qué tal si morir es solo pasar al siguiente hilo?-_

  
-Siempre fuiste más brillante de lo que parecías-

  
Otra risa honesta.

  
- _Debo partir-_

  
-No, ¿Tan pronto? ¿Puedo volver mañana?- preguntó Bucky inocente, su pecho estrujado.

  
- _Sé lo que es vivir en pasado James, yo realmente ya no estoy aquí. Esto esta diseñado para autodestruirse una vez que salgas._

  
-No saldré nunca-

  
- _Tienes que Jamie, tu vida es real, esto es solo, años de vaciar mi información neuronal en discos duros-_

  
-Pero…. Te extraño-

  
- _Nos volveremos a ver, pronto-_

  
-¿Y si no? ¿Y si esto es todo?- preguntó exaltado.

  
_-Entonces que bueno que tuvimos oportunidad de hablar una vez más, de que entiendas que te amo, y que fuiste la mejor aventura de mi vida-_

  
-Y tú la mía – Bucky dijo con los ojos inundados. Duro varios minutos sin decir nada, y estrujando el chaleco negro en sus manos, salió lentamente del espacio, justo en la compuerta volvió la vista hacia los miles de monitores.

  
-Gracias- murmuró por lo bajo.

  
- _Sargento_ \- dijo en tono de despedida, Bucky sonrió con las mejillas empapadas.

  
-Ingeniero- dijo y cerró la compuerta.

  
A los minutos una explosión contenida se escuchó.

  
Howard se había ido, definitivamente.  
\---------  
-¿Puedes abrir un poco más el ventanal?-

Bucky dijo recostado en la cama, Steve se levantó lentamente, abrió por completo el ventanal.

  
La cordillera nevada de los Alpes frente a ellos, el pasto verde y el cielo de un azul índigo impactante, Bucky sonrió.

  
-Gracias-

  
Steve no dijo nada, volvió a su sitio en la silla junto a su mejor amigo y lo tomó de la mano, sus ojos azul cielo empapados, sus labios temblando, su corazón desbocado, incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

  
-Todo estará bien- Bucky dijo honesto y estrujo el chaleco negro de Howard en su mano izquierda, busco con su mano derecha aún humana la mano de Steve, el Capitán inmediatamente lo apretó con ganas de no soltarlo nunca.

  
-Cuida de Tony, siempre- Bucky dijo calmado y Steve asintió.

  
-Bucks… gracias por todo. Por defenderme una y otra vez, por siempre creer en mí, y por siempre seguirme, ya sea a la guerra o a la iglesia. Gracias por ser siempre valiente-  
James sonrió profundamente, lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro, con su pulgar acaricio la piel marfilina del Capitán.

  
-Siempre supe que serías quién eres-

  
-¿Capitán América?-

  
-No, Steve Rogers, arrogante, terco y la mejor persona que pude conocer. 

La enfermera se acercó a ellos en silencio.

  
-Estoy listo- Bucky dijo honesto y ella asintió, se acercó e inyectó directamente al suero del sargento, una jeringa completa de un líquido transparente. Steve sintió que quería arrancárselo del brazo y escapar, se tensó por completo.

  
-Todo estará bien Stevie- dijo con voz calmada y clavó la vista en las montañas nevadas, una sonrisa de plenitud en sus labios, y minuto a minuto el paisaje comenzó a perder definición, hasta que de repente se escuchó el ruido del chaleco negro golpeando el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Queda un capitulo, espero sus comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> C: KudosyComments c:


End file.
